Kruger, Natsuki Kruger
by lonely jester
Summary: Natsuki Kruger is 007, an elite member of MI6. And of course, she has to find out first hand that taking down a megalomaniac ain't as easy as they say...AU. OOC. A Mai Hime fic with a James Bond twist; shaken, not stirred. [UPDATE: This story is in the process of being rewritten. If you haven't read this yet FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T].
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Hey there! Glad to see that my story has piqued your interest :) This is an AU and OOC story; it's basically James Bond with a Mai Hime/Mai Otome twist. It has some semblance of plot, and hopefully I can update it somewhat consistently.. Enjoy! (And review if you see a problem, there's always room for improvement.)_

_**Warning:** Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
_**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

The dark-haired woman hit the side of the plane hard and groaned in pain. Shaking her head, her green eyes gleamed with competition as she looked at the two gigantic henchmen, one whom had just flung her against the wall like a rag doll.

"Is that all you've got, old boy? I'm barely breaking a sweat here," she taunted.

One of the men growled incoherently and rushed at the beautiful woman. She used the side of the plane as a springboard and neatly ducked under a swinging fist. Pivoting around, she gave a vicious kick to his back. With a grunt, the man stumbled forwards and landed in a heap on the floor.

The green-eyed beauty staggered as the plane tilted sharply to the side, and the second henchman used the opportunity to rush towards her with a knife in his hand. Rolling her eyes, she sidestepped the desperate jab and rolled forwards to the other side of the plane, putting some distance between her and the knife-wielding assailant.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gunfight?" she deadpanned as she pulled out a Walther P99 and shot the surprised man once in the chest.

The man fell onto his back with a groan. Ignoring the blood pouring onto the floor, the woman turned to a steel container situated at the back of the plane and opened it. She took out two small vials filled with clear liquid, putting them carefully in a sealed bag, and turned to leave when a strong arm tightened around her neck.

"Gakkk—" The woman struggled as the second henchman began to fiercely choke her from behind with his forearm.

Grabbing onto his wrist, the woman twisted it sharply to the right. The sharp crack of breaking bone echoed in the air, and the henchman released the dangerous woman with a cry of agonizing pain.

"Stupid—prick—" she managed to gasp out as she hit him in the sternum with the heel of her hand. The man doubled over in agony, and she grabbed him by the head. With a mighty heave, she bashed his head against the now-empty steel container, rendering him nearly unconscious.

Dragging him over to the plane door, she kicked it open. The wind howled violently as it rushed into the cargo hold, but the woman kept a firm grip on the henchman as she prepared to throw him 17,000 feet into the air.

The man's eyes widened with fear as he saw the _very_, _very_ far fall to the ground, and he desperately shouted, "Wait!"

Green eyes looked at him impatiently. "Yes?"

The man scrambled through his mind for something to say; unfortunately, he wasn't the type of man that was used to thinking. The green-eyed beauty huffed.

"I haven't got all day, you know," she coldly stated.

He desperately blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "Who are you?!"

At this, the woman paused, and gave off a heart-stopping smirk; somehow, this made her face look even sexier, and all the more terrifying. The man nearly peed himself.

She responded with an arrogant smirk, "The name's Kruger. Natsuki Kruger."

Then threw him off the plane.

* * *

"Well, that was ridiculously easy."

She stood there congratulating herself with a smug smile on her face, until:

"Shit! Who's flying the plane?!"

A quick glance at the cockpit confirmed that no, there was no pilot, and yes, the plane was probably going to crash into that mountain up ahead. No, scratch that; she was certain that the plane was going to crash.

"Of all the miserable luck—where's the damn pilot?!"

Natsuki then spotted the pilot, slumped in his seat with a bullet from her Walther P99 nestled comfortably in the back of his head.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and smacked herself for her forgetfulness. "Right, Kruger, you shot him."

She whirled around and scanned the plane with her eyes. Her heart—well, it didn't exactly _sink_; she was too cool for that—but it gave a little jump as no parachute came into view.

"Goddamnit, why the hell couldn't they keep the parachutes in plain sight?!"

Casting one more desperate look about her, Natsuki finally spotted a parachute pack peeking out under the first henchman's body. She tugged it out from underneath the body, wrinkling her nose when she saw that it was saturated with blood.

"That's going to leave a stain…"

Putting on the parachute, she looked once more at the cockpit, only to be startled at how close the mountain now was.

"Sonuva—!" Sprinting to the exit, she dove out of the plane.

**-BOOM-**

Hearing an ear-shattering boom behind her, Natsuki chanced a glance over her shoulder to see that what remained of the plane could now only be classified as scrap metal. Feeling a familiar rush of exhilaration after narrowly escaping death again, she gave a mental cheer. _Kruger: 247, Death: 0. Take that, Grim Reaper!_ As she plummeted dizzyingly fast towards the ground, her phone rang. With a nonchalant flick of her hand, Natsuki answered the phone.

"Kruger."

She immediately winced as she heard a _very_ familiar caustic voice.

"007, I do hope you've been having fun while nearly letting the president of Indonesia get assassinated at his own inauguration ball."

Natsuki grinned shamelessly. "H! Nice to hear from you, too. You know I would never miss a good party, although that disgruntled separatist did put a damper on my night, _and_ a hole in my best tuxedo."

An irritated sigh came through the phone.

"My condolences. Now, please tell me that you've found the vials of hydrogen cyanide."

"Not to worry, H, I found enough evidence to charge the Indonesian Unification Front on counts of bioterrorism and the intent to commit mass murder," Natsuki replied cheerfully. "A job well done, if I say so myself."

A reluctantly amused huff was heard.

"Just return to headquarters before you blow up a mountain or something."

Glancing at the burning wreckage she had just left behind, Natsuki smirked.

"Too late. I might as well stop by Jakarta, see how the president's doing, take in the sights. You know how it is."

A disbelieving snort came through the static. "I find that hard to believe. What the hell are you going to do in Jakarta, 007?"

Natsuki nonchalantly replied, "More like _who_ I'm going to do. I'll call you back, H."

With a roguish smirk, Natsuki hung up the phone, cutting off H's furious sputtering.

"God, I love my job."

* * *

H stared furiously at the phone in her hand.

"Jakarta!" Swiveling her chair around, the annoyed and harried blond Director General stared at a brown-haired woman sitting at a desk right outside her office.

"Yukino! What's the most elicit activity occurring in Jakarta that you can think of?"

The petite woman looked up from a mound of papers and straightened her glasses thoughtfully.

"It's 'illicit', Haruka. Perhaps Agent Kruger wanted to check out the recent opening of a new branch of the Viola Crime Syndicate in Jakarta—"

Haruka Armitage snorted and cut her off. "We're talking about Kruger here. That delinquent isn't that selfless; she's practically a Zionist!"

"'Hedonist.'" Yukino corrected. "Well, Jakarta _is_ where the world's largest red-light district is located—"

A bellow resounded throughout the entire building. MI6 employees paused momentarily in their tracks at the interruption before continuing with their various tasks, while outside a flock of birds fluttered up in surprise and flew off into the horizon.

"KRUGERRRRRRR!"

* * *

_And we're off. Next chapter up soon, hopefully!_


	2. Chapter 2: Interactions

_Hey there! Wow, I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story. It really warms the cockles of my heart...anyways, I was going to wait a few days to upload this, but I'm not going to be home for the next week, and some people seemed really eager for the next chapter, so....Enjoy!_

_**Warning:** Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
_**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

Pale green eyes narrowed at the gray-haired interrogation suspect, codenamed "Blue Rose". The owner of those green eyes slammed her hands onto the metal table and scowled threateningly at Blue Rose. Brown eyes glared back at the red-haired interrogator over a pair of glasses. Blue Rose coolly leaned back into her seat as the redhead brought her face closer.

The redhead growled. "This is the last time, Blue Rose. Tell me what the launch code is!"

Blue Rose scoffed and tossed her head to the side. "I will never reveal the code. Death is preferable," she responded coldly and confidently.

The redhead smiled maliciously at her. "That can be arranged."

With a menacing snap of her fingers, the door to the interrogation room opened and two men, each wearing the prerequisite and oh so clichéd black suits and sunglasses, advanced towards the two women, holding a large steel case between them.

With an ease borne of countless hours of practice, the redhead smoothly opened the case, displaying rows of numerous torture devices. A trickle of sweat ran down Blue Rose's temple. The redhead took a needle filled with an ominous looking green liquid, and inspected it casually while Blue Rose watched the redhead warily.

"I'm, ah, rather fond of this particular venom. Comes from a rare South American spider," the redhead commented lightly. "Poison is a specialty of mine. They don't call me 'The Black Widow' for nothing."

In a harder tone of voice, she continued. "A small dosage can cause temporary paralysis for up to five hours. During that time, it will feel like someone is peeling your skin from your flesh while simultaneously pouring salt onto it." Black Widow sat down on the corner of the table. "So how about it? Wanna start talking?"

Blue Rose slowly took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with one hand. Chewing on the arm of her glasses, she replied, "As tempting as the offer is, Black Widow, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Pale green eyes turned into slits. Before Black Widow could respond, however, a sudden voice blared out from a hidden intercom system.

"I'm afraid you've lost this round, Black Widow."

Blue Rose let out a little cheer as Black Widow started to curse vehemently. The redhead jumped up from the desk and glared at the one-sided mirror that allowed a viewer outside the interrogation room to look inside, but prevented the people inside the room from looking out.

"What the hell?! How the hell did Hallard win?!"

Chie Hallard grinned at the incensed Nao Zhang. "Don't be a sore loser, Nao. Some people are just naturals at this." Chie smirked triumphantly.

The door opened and Midori Sugiura, MI6's Chief of Staff, strode in on her long legs.

"There was a "cyanide capsule" concealed in the arm of Blue Rose's glasses," she informed Nao. "Hallard effectively committed 'suicide' by chewing on the capsule, choosing death over torture and preventing the possible revealing of any state secrets."

She turned to look at a victorious Chie. "Good job, Hallard."

Nao was stunned. "A cyanide capsule hidden _inside_ the arm of her glasses?" she cried incredulously. She pivoted on her heel and pinned Chie with a death glare. "That's not fair! _I_ don't have a girlfriend who works in the Technological Advances Department!"

Chie grinned sheepishly at Nao, while Midori shrugged carelessly.

"Rule Number 6: Make connections."

Throwing a half-pitying, half-amused smirk at Nao, Midori continued, "Memorizing those rules is an integral part of becoming a "Double-O" agent, Zhang." She turned to leave, and paused at the doorway. "If it makes you feel any better…technically, Hallard's dead." With that, she left the interrogation room.

There was a heavy silence until..."Is that poison for real?"

Nao grimaced. "No, but it does make you have to use the bathroom _really_ badly. It's still not a pretty image."

"Oh."

* * *

"Make connections," Nao mimicked Midori in a high-pitched tone as she and Chie discussed their latest test.

She scowled. "Easy for her to say," Nao muttered as they made their way through the hallways to the cafeteria. "Her girlfriend's Youko Helene! The freaking _head_ of T.A.D!"

She sighed sadly. "And I was all ready to apply Chinese water torture, too," she groused.

Chie winced at the thought of that particular torture technique. _I'm going to have to really thank Aoi for the "cyanide capsule"_.

"Well, the next exam is going to be on the different assassination techniques we've learned so far. You're better at that than I am," she offered.

Nao brightened. "Hey, that's right! You're going down, Hallard." She snickered with delight at the thought of showing off her new style of assassination; steel claws tipped with poison.

They got on line with their food trays, and started to peruse the menu until frantic screams were heard in the distance.

Nao jumped and spun around, alarmed. "What the—"

"I guess Natsuki's back," Chie commented as she spied the huge gaggle of swooning girls blocking the entrance of the cafeteria.

Nao snorted. "Not THE 007? She really took her time in Jakarta," she replied sarcastically.

Despite the snide tone, a glimmer of respect and fondness shone momentarily in her pale green eyes; she would never admit it, even if you tortured her, but deep, _deep_ down, Nao actually cared for Natsuki.

A sophisticated voice rose above the loud voices of the screaming fan girls.

"Excuse me, ladies."

The sea of girls parted to let an impressive figure through. The figure stopped in a beam of sunlight and struck a heroic pose. Chie and Nao swore they heard music playing in the distance. Then the figure moved towards them, while a huge crowd of girls trailed after her.

"And how are my favorite agents-in-training?" Natsuki smirked at Nao and Chie.

That infamous smirk caused half of her group of fan girls to faint dead away. Nao and Chie stared in disbelief, at the downed females, while Natsuki just ignored them.

"Doing just dandy, Natsuki," Chie replied. "Nice job in Jakarta! The entire training class was buzzing about how you killed that separatist guy…_**with an olive**." _Chie emphasized the last three words excitedly.

Nao scowled. "But don't hold that 'agents-in-training' crap over our heads, Kruger. Just because you got to skip ahead of us in 'Double-O' training doesn't mean you're immune to an ass-kicking." She shifted her left foot back slightly, ready to attack or defend at the slightest provocation.

Natsuki returned a challenging smirk. "No, but it does mean that I have a _license to kill_." She pointedly looked at Nao while resting her hand on her favorite gun, the Walther P99.

Chie laughed nervously. "Hey guys, try not to start another fight in the cafeteria. H really flipped out on us last time…"

Both Nao and Natsuki paled at the memory. Turning to a cafeteria worker staring at her adoringly across the counter, Natsuki leaned towards the girl and placed her hands on the counter. The girl blushed.

With an unintentionally seductive voice, Natsuki stated, "I'd like a vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred…" She paused to think for a moment. "…With a side of mayonnaise." The swooning girl nodded frantically and rushed off, eager to fulfill Natsuki's desires.

Chie glanced incredulously at her watch. "Natsuki, it's eleven in the morning."

Natsuki accepted the martini with one hand and raised one eyebrow at Chie. "It's 5 o'clock in Jakarta."

A melodic three-note beep caused all three to look at each of their personal communicators dangling from their belts. Natsuki held hers up.

"Duty calls. H probably wants to debrief me…" She shot a dazzling grin at the fan girls hovering behind her, generating another round of loud squeals. "…But then again, who doesn't? See you guys later."

Downing the martini in one gulp, Natsuki sauntered out of the cafeteria, obsessive fan girls in tow.

Chie gaped. "Damn, if she doesn't get killed in a mission, Natsuki's going to die from liver failure."

Nao agreed. "Either that, or one of her spurned one-night stands is going to strangle Natsuki with her own lingerie collection."

Chie's eyes glazed over with envy. "Yeah, Natsuki's such a player! If I could have half the girls she could get—"

"You'd better end that sentence very carefully," a dry tone interrupted.

Chie and Nao turned around to see Aoi Senoh, Technological Advancement trainee and Chie's girlfriend, glaring at Chie with her arms crossed.

Chie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Eheheh, I was going to say, 'I would harshly reject them all for my lovely girlfriend, Aoi.'"

Quickly she produced a blue rose out of nowhere and handed it to a blushing Aoi.

Nao made a whipping sound, complete with hand motions. "You're _sooo_ whipped."

Chie just scowled at her while Aoi beamed in delight.

* * *

Natsuki cautiously poked her head into the office. Scanning the room, she sighed with relief when she noticed that only Yukino Chrysant was present; the door to Haruka's office was closed.

She opened the door fully and walked over to the auburn-haired secretary's desk, sitting herself down on the corner of the desk.

"Hello there, Miss Chrysant." Natsuki gave her a cheeky smile.

Yukino looked up from her computer with a smile. "Agent Kruger. Glad to see you're back, and in one piece this time."

Natsuki chuckled and absent-mindedly picked up a photo frame. Turning it over in her hands, she looked up and waggled her eyebrows mischievously at Yukino.

"You know I'd always come back to a beautiful woman," she drawled, staring deeply into Yukino's eyes.

Yukino blushed, and opened her mouth to respond when the intercom on her desk suddenly crackled to life, causing them both to jump.

"KRUGER!" The extremely loud voice boomed through the intercom...and was also audible through Haruka's office door. Natsuki winced.

"STOP SHIRKING WITH YUKI—I MEAN MISS CHRYSANT—AND GET IN HERE!"

Natsuki looked at Yukino, puzzled. Yukino sighed and looked away with a small blush. "She means 'flirting'."

"Ah." Natsuki nodded sagely and mock-saluted the intercom. "Right away, H."

Waving a jaunty goodbye to Yukino, Natsuki gingerly opened the door and stepped over the threshold. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, H?"

H glared at her from behind an impressive ebony wood desk cluttered with papers. She stated without preamble, "I have a new mission for you."

* * *

_Dun-dun-dun! A small cliffie! Oh no!...until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Start

_Next chapter up! **Much thanks for the reviews **:) Concerning one review: I don't think this is going to be a Nat/Nao fic; I'm trying to guide this story towards a ShizNat ending, but hey, I'm making this up as I go along, so who knows? And a small note: all the inventions that are used in this fic are real. Cool, eh?  
__*Reviews are appreciated* :)  
__**Warning:** Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;) *Some Reito/male bashing her, no personal offense intended. I honestly like Reito as a character, but hey, someone had to be the villain...*_  
_**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

Natsuki plopped down in the chair across Haruka. "Oh? I thought I had two-weeks' leave."

Haruka scowled at Natsuki's casual stance. "You did. I took it away."

She swiveled her chair around and pointed a remote control at the wall. The wall split to reveal a large monitor, showing photos of two handsome dark-haired men in various settings. Natsuki guessed they were related, due to their facial similarities, but the taller, slightly older looking man had striking red eyes and a goatee, while the other man had dark brown, nearly black eyes and a frown present in each photo.

Zooming up on the man with red eyes, Haruka explained, "The Viola Crime Syndicate has always been controlled by two brothers: Kenji Viola, the oldest and head of the entire syndicate, and Akio, his younger brother and second-in-command."

She brought up a more recent photo of the crimson-eyed man, noticeably older, sitting next to a gorgeous young woman with the exact same eyes and luscious honey-brown hair. It was obviously a family photo at the beach, as the older man had his arm around the younger woman, and both were smiling enigmatically at the camera. Despite the graying hair, Kenji Viola was still handsome and in very good shape. The unknown woman was in a red bikini that brought out her eyes and complemented her long legs and statuesque body. The two people were obviously very close.

Natsuki's jaw immediately dropped and her eyes widened. _Holy crap, she's HOT!_

Oblivious to Natsuki's ogling, Haruka continued.

"Kenji always held more power in the management of VCS, but he was murdered last year in his Tokyo penthouse. No witnesses, and no incriminating evidence. Akio has taken Kenji's place, although it's unclear if he will be able to hold onto it permanently. Kenji's daughter Shizuru Viola is getting ambitious." Haruka gestured to the young woman in the photo.

"She's taken control over the syndicate's South and East Asian branches, where most of their profit is generated in major Asian cities, such as Bangkok, Hong Kong, Tokyo…Control over VCS Asia is a near guarantee of becoming head of the Viola family. It's not clear how Uncle Akio feels about her growing influence, but her cousin Reito is most definitely jealous."

Natsuki looked slightly intrigued. "So they're undergoing a small family feud. I don't see why MI6 has to get involved."

Haruka's agitation increased, as did the volume of her voice. "Normally I'd agree with you—for once—but this particular family feud involves the international affairs of nearly 30 different countries, including major powerhouses such as the United Kingdom, the United States, and China.

Her voice shook in indignation, and Haruka abruptly stood up and slammed her fists on her desk.

"The Viola family has its filthy fingers in every pie! Nineteen out of the twenty G-20 nations are involved with VCS! NINETEEN! The abductions in this world are astounding!" Haruka raged.

The intercom on Haruka's desk crackled, and a tinny voice corrected, "It's 'corruption', sir."

Haruka barked at the intercom. "Thank you Yukino. Now stop eavesdropping."

Ignoring the meek "sorry", Natsuki mused, "Nineteen? What about the twentieth country?"

"Turkey's Minister of Finance was recently forced to resign. A very hushed affair. But I wouldn't be surprised if the Violas already installed another member in the Turkish Cabinet."

"Ah."

Haruka cleared her throat. "I digress. The reason that the Prime Minister ordered me to look into this affair is because Reito Kanzaki Viola, Akio's son, also wants complete control over the Viola family. Certainly, Shizuru Viola is dangerous, and underestimating her will be the last thing you do, but Reito is psychotic. He calls himself the "Obsidian Lord", and regards himself as a near-god."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Typical male."

Haruka looked askance at Natsuki. "You know, Kruger, you should really see a therapist for those daddy issues of yours."

Receiving a noncommittal grunt in response, Haruka shrugged and continued.

"This internal power struggle within VCS is bound to culminate in disaster. Shizuru's faction, Kiyohime, currently controls the VCS branches in Southern and Eastern Asia, but Kanzaki wants to take over. Badly. And the man's probably insane enough to start a war for it."

Haruka looked uncharacteristically gloomy at the end of her commentary.

Natsuki stood and cracked her knuckles. Her eyes found the photo of Kenji and Shizuru Viola, lingering on the form of Shizuru.

"Well then, I guess I'm off to infiltrate Kiyohime—"

Haruka interrupted impatiently. "Absolutely not! You're going to the VCS branch in Buenos Aires to spy on Kanzaki!"

Natsuki saw her mental fantasy of cavorting with Shizuru Viola on the same beach wearing that same bikini as in the photo disappear right before her eyes.

She practically whimpered in disappointment. "But H—"

Haruka furiously held up a finger. "One: I recognized that glint in your eyes when you looked at that photo! It was taken ten years ago, when Shizuru Viola was nineteen! She's not the same person!"

Natsuki looked pensive. "She's only five years older then. That's not so bad, I've had much older before—"

Haruka raised a second finger. "Two! You are Natsuki Kruger, an agent of England's Secret Intelligence Service. Shizuru Viola is one of the most wanted criminals in the world," Haruka seethed. "Trying to get into her pants would be highly unadvisable."

"Actually—"

"Three!" Haruka roared, imperiously lifting her third finger and thrusting her three outstretched fingers in Natsuki's face. "_You _are a _complete_ horndog who has no self-control at all, and _I_ am your commander, who is ordering you to go to Argentina!"

Natsuki sighed in defeat. "So let me get this straight: you want me to go to Buenos Aires to spy on one Reito Kanzaki Viola, who by all accounts, is—_pardon my French_—apeshit crazy?"

Haruka gave her a sardonic look. "_Oui_."

Natsuki sighed again. "Fantastic. Fire up the jet."

* * *

Natsuki and Haruka strode over the tarmac to the waiting jet. The sun was setting, elongating their shadows on the asphalt.

Ignoring the hustle and bustle of numerous personnel, Haruka turned to Natsuki.

"Yohko supplied you with T.A.D's newest inventions?"

Natuski nodded. "New phone, poison pen, and cigarette gun, among others. She also gave me some of the classics, like the dagger shoe and garrote watch, and upgraded Duran."

Haruka shook her head. "Why you named your car Duran, I'll never know. Anyways, your contact is Agent Mai Tokiha of the Japanese Secret Service. JSS said they have some information to share with us."

Handing Natsuki a semi-thick manila folder stuffed with papers, Haruka continued, "You have a 13-hour flight ahead of you, so use the time wisely and read it on the plane. It's additional data on Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru Viola, and the past known dealings of VCS."

Haruka looked more serious than Natsuki had ever seen her before.

"Never underestimate the Violas, Kruger."

They came to a standstill at the bottom of the plane steps. Haruka gruffly cleared her throat and looked away. "This is an important mission, 007. Don't mess up."

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow. "H, have I ever let you down?"

"Frequently!" Haruka shot back, but the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. Natsuki gave her a reckless grin and went up the steps.

* * *

Haruka clasped her hands behind her back and watched the plane take off from a distance. She had a grim smile on her face. "Shizuru, old friend, this is going to be your downfall."

* * *

Natsuki stepped out of the cramped space of the airplane bathroom and straightened her cuffs. Behind her, one of the flight attendants was slumped down on the toilet seat, nearly unconscious from the intense pleasure she had just received. Natsuki carefully closed the door and made her way to her seat, winking at another flight attendant as she passed by. The woman blushed, but looked at her coyly from underneath lowered lashes.

_Should I sleep with this one too?_ Natsuki considered thoughtfully. Looking at her watch, she discovered that there was only half an hour until arrival. _Pity, there's not enough time._ She walked over to the bar and quietly asked for a mayonnaise sandwich. Ignoring the strange look she received from the bartender, Natsuki pulled out the manila folder and skimmed through the files once more. She stopped at the file of Shizuru Viola. Gazing at the snapshot of the woman, Natsuki reread what little data that had been gathered on Shizuru Viola.

"Hmmm…Born December 19 to Kenji Viola and an unnamed Russian mother who died when she was two, raised in Kyoto by her father, attended Oxford, trained as a child in the art of naginata, speaks fluent Japanese, English, French, Italian, Arabic, and Russian…currently 29 years old, 5 feet and 4 inches tall, 101 pounds, head of VCS Middle East, Australia, and Asia…obsessed with tea?" Natsuki was confused by the last piece of information.

"There's not much information on you, Miss Viola," Natsuki chided the snapshot. "Who gathered this?"

Natsuki squinted at the bottom right of the paper to see the name of the reporting agent. "Agent Haruka Armitage, 004." She gave a little start. "Isn't that H? Of all people, how did H—"

She felt a presence to her right and immediately stopped talking. Glancing up, Natsuki saw the flight attendant she had made love to in the bathroom waiting with her hands clasped. The attendant blushed heavily when they made eye contact, but cleared her throat.

"We have arrived at Buenos Aires, Agent Kruger. The local time is 4 AM; 7 AM in London. Your car is waiting on the runway below."

Natsuki flashed her a brilliant smile. "Thank you…" The smile turned into a smirk. "…For everything."

The flight attendant turned extremely red and giggled. "Good luck, Agent Kruger."

Grabbing the folder and her coat, Natsuki left the plane. Idling on the runway was her beloved silver Aston Martin DBS. Natsuki lovingly ran her hand on its side before slinging her bag into the passenger seat and sliding into the driver's seat. She revved the engine and nearly moaned out loud when the engine growled in response. _Well, hello to you too, Duran._

Shifting it into gear, Natsuki looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. The sky was still a dark blue, but a faint pink was coloring the horizon. The corner of Natsuki's mouth lifted in anticipation. _And here…we…go! _The Aston Martin peeled out of the airport, leaving behind the lingering smell of burning rubber.

* * *

Natsuki sat up from the cushy king-sized bed and yawned. The spacious suite that MI6 had given her at the ritzy hotel certainly was comfortable. Natsuki glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 o'clock; there was a birthday party at the mansion of a wealthy Argentinean businessman at 7 o'clock. Natsuki was to meet up with her contact there. Natsuki had no idea what this Mai Tokiha looked like, or how she was supposed to recognize her…heck, she didn't even know how H managed to procure an invitation to this party either, since Natsuki's arrival was rather sudden.

She shrugged. It was time to get ready, and MI6 had supplied the closet with a variety of designer suits. Natuski fingered the fine material of her silk dress shirt. _One of the perks of the job, _she thought happily. She chose a classic black Brioni tuxedo; after all, some of the world's wealthiest people were going to be in attendance, including Reito Kanzaki. Natuski began to get ready for the party.

The Aston Martin smoothly pulled up in the driveway of the luxurious mansion at 7:30; Natsuki always liked being "fashionably late". The valets' eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful car. Their jaws dropped when the door opened and Natsuki smoothly stepped out, straightening her tuxedo and smoothing back her hair. The suit was a well-tailored blend of masculinity and femininity, seemingly giving her a tomboyish appeal, yet accentuating her curves.

Natsuki nodded curtly at the valet and handed him the keys.

"If there's even one scratch on my baby, you will lose the ability to have your own babies," Natsuki threatened with a glare.

The valet gulped and nodded. Satisfied, she strode into the mansion and was led to the ballroom. The entire place was dripping with money and practically screamed out, "Look at how rich I am!" The room was filled with men and women in luxurious designer clothing, and the air was heavy with the scent of expensive perfume. Natsuki sighed and snagged some caviar from a passing waiter. Lamenting the lack of mayonnaise, she made her way to the bar.

"Dry martini. Three measures of gin, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it very well until it's ice-cold, then add a large thin slice of lemon-peel."

An attractive blonde woman draped in furs laughed next to Natsuki. "That's a very exact drink."

Natsuki slowly looked the woman up and down. She didn't seem to be Mai Tokiha. "Perfection usually is."

The woman gave her a flirtatious smile. "And do you have the same standards for women, Miss…?"

Natsuki received her drink from the bartender and took a sip. She looked at the blond from over the rim of the glass. "Kruger. Natsuki Kruger."

Draining the rest of her drink, she set the glass on the counter. "Of course I have the same standards. Would you like to dance?"

* * *

Natsuki slowly sipped at her third martini as she watched the dancers absent-mindedly. Three hours had already passed, and there was still no sign of Agent Tokiha, although Natsuki had caught a fleeting glimpse of Reito Kanzaki from across the room.

Natsuki swished her drink around and scanned the room again. A gorgeous redhead with well-endowed breasts took a seat next to her and smiled at her. "Some night, huh?"

This was the tenth woman to approach her tonight. Natsuki slowly scanned her up and down. The redhead was wearing a stunning black cocktail dress that showed off her long legs and cleavage, but a closer inspection revealed that her arms and legs were well muscled, and a slight, almost unnoticeable bulge protruded from her upper thigh. Natsuki smirked. _Bingo._

Natsuki looked into the lavender eyes of Mai Tokiha. "Indeed it is, Miss Tokiha."

Agent Tokiha chuckled. "I've been watching you all evening, Miss Kruger."

Natsuki waved a hand. "Call me Natsuki. Did you like what you see, Miss Tokiha?"

"Mai. And you certainly didn't disappoint. Concerning business, though...I have some news concerning a Mr. Reito Kanzaki."

"As interesting as it sounds, perhaps we should retire to a…quieter place to discuss this."

Mai smiled in a flirtatious manner. "Perhaps we should. Maybe we can talk over coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Hnn."

"Is there anything else you want to say, Natsuki?"

"Well, to be blunt, I think you look stunning. I've never seen hair so vividly red like yours."

"I hear that often."

"Well, I've heard natural redheads are a dying breed."

An elegant eyebrow lifted. "Really? I've always considered that a legend…although what would you do about it, if it were true?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Personally, I would start procreating as soon as possible."

Mai smiled. "Noted. And speaking of legends, you yourself are one, Miss Kruger. JSS is abuzz with stories of your exploits and…_abilities_."

Natsuki lazily smirked. "Rumors can never be confirmed by anybody but the person whom it concerns. And I can't really say, myself."

"It's a good thing I'm around then."

Natsuki's eyes darkened as Mai smiled seductively. Grabbing onto Mai's wrist, Natsuki led her out of the mansion to her car.

* * *

_Yep, they get it on. Nope, it probably isn't a Mai/Natsuki story. 'Til next time, kiddies!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Fox in the Henhouse

_**Muchas gracias for all the reviews**__**! **__They're very encouraging, and some of them actually made me laugh out loud..although I don't reply personally to reviews, rest assured, they really make my day :) And thanks for pointing out any mistakes; it's very much appreciated. Here's the next chapter, as promised!_

_**Warning:**__ Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

_Buenos Aires, 8:00 AM_

Mai woke up with a start in an unfamiliar hotel room, completely naked under Egyptian cotton sheets. She looked around frantically before remembering what had transpired the night before and grinned in delight. She settled back into the goose feather pillow with a little fwump and gave out a sigh of satisfaction. A crinkle from underneath her and a sharp edge poking into her backside alerted Mai to a small, handwritten note that had been laid on the pillow.

_'Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime. Let's meet for coffee?'_

—_N_

An address was scribbled below the message.

Mai sighed. _Well, the fun had to end sometime. _

_-000-000-_

Natsuki sipped her cup of coffee. To an average passerby, she looked like any other tourist enjoying breakfast in the morning sunshine, in what seemed to be another beautiful Argentinean day. A more observant pedestrian may have noticed that Natsuki was surreptitiously scanning the passing crowd, and an eagle may have noticed her looking at the building that Reito Kanzaki had just entered through the reflection of her spoon. A plaque on the building proclaimed it was called the Repsol-YPF tower. _What a creative name_, she thought dryly.

A woman in a lavender sundress elegantly sat down in the seat across from Natsuki. Natsuki glanced up to see Mai smiling merrily at her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Natsuki commented.

"I usually am, after a good night's _sleep_."

Natsuki smirked, and Mai returned it. Picking up a muffin, Mai asked, "To business, then?"

Natsuki nodded. "What have you learned?"

Mai's expression turned serious. "Kanzaki has recently been preoccupied with First District, an Argentinean nuclear power plant company. He's a heavy investor in the development of this relatively new company; it was formed only in the past five years. While the Japanese Secret Service doesn't know for sure what he's going to do with a bunch of South American nuclear power plants, I'm thinking that Kanzaki building up his own personal collection of nuclear missiles. We know for sure that he possesses at least one medium-range ballistic missile equipped with a nuclear warhead, and I think he plans to make more. During this week, he will be meeting a variety of business associates concerning the future of First District."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know he's meeting with people?"

Mai's face took on a smug look. "'Reito' has a tendency to babble during the afterglow, if you know what I mean."

Natsuki laughed. "Ah, a woman after my own heart." Her face grew solemn. "Is that all you got out of him?"

Mai nodded disgustedly. "Unfortunately, Kanzaki is somewhat of a misogynist. Whenever I pressed him for more information about his job, he'd only laugh and say, 'It's man talk, dear. You wouldn't understand.' He rarely talked about his job, and I didn't find much information at his penthouse in Retiro."

Natsuki scoffed in disgust. "Psychotic and misogynistic? This guy's a real catch."

Mai shrugged. "I've told you all I know. My cover here is getting shaky, so JSS is pulling me out. Good luck, Natsuki."

Natsuki shook her hand and winked. "It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise."

Mai melted away into the crowd without another glance back. Natsuki sighed and left a few bills on the table. She glanced at the building that Reito Kanzaki had disappeared into. It was time to do what she had come here for.

* * *

_London, 1:00 PM_

Haruka stood up and slammed her fists on the long table. All of the leaders present in the conference room jumped at the sudden sound, except for Midori, who was calmly sitting in the chair next to Haruka with a serene smile on her face. The Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs looked exasperatingly at the furious blond.

Maria Graceburt sighed. "Chief Armitage, I understand your frustration at the delay—"

Haruka glared. "With all due respect, Madame Secretary, I am feeling a lot more than just frustrated. We have let VCS do as they please for long enough! We must propose an international statute to the United Nations and its members to severely diminish or eradicate VCS once and for all."

The older gray-haired woman glared back. "As I said, I understand your frustration. However, it is likely that several countries will veto this preposition due to the lack of evidence of VCS' global transactions and corruption within their own governments! We will need more evidence before we proceed, Chief Armitage."

The Chancellor of the Exchequer Nagi Dai Artai hummed in acquiescence and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not to mention, the funding that will be required to undertake this global operation is immense, and quite frankly, burdensome." The small white-haired man looked over the rim of his glasses at the fuming Haruka.

Haruka opened her mouth to retaliate, but Midori interrupted smoothly. "Perhaps we should postpone this talk for another time. The Prime Minister seems to be tired." The entire table stopped to look at the head of the table. Prime Minister Sakomizu was holding his head up with his hand, snoring lightly with a bit of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. The entire table sweatdropped.

Secretary Graceburt lightly coughed. "Yes, perhaps we should. Until the next meeting, ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone pushed back their chairs and stretched. As chatter started to fill the room, Midori grasped Haruka's elbow.

"A call from Kruger. She said to return it ASAP."

Haruka curtly nodded. Haruka and Midori made their way to the door, but Haruka was stopped momentarily by a hand gripping her shoulder. She glanced back to see Chancellor Nagi Dai Artai looking at her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"A moment, if you please, Chief Armitage." He continued after receiving a curt nod. "Although we are going to continue the discussion on the statute against the Viola Crime Syndicate in the next meeting, I urge to you reconsider proposing this statute. For every cockroach you see, there are hundreds you don't."

Haruka gave a tight smile and shook his hand off her shoulder. "Perhaps, Chancellor, but that sure as hell won't stop me from trying. Have a nice day."

She and Midori exchanged looks before making their way through the building and emerging onto Downing Street. A nondescript black sedan pulled up, and they got in.

"To headquarters," Haruka commanded the driver.

As the car started driving away, Haruka turned to frown at Midori. "I smell a rat in the Cabinet."

Midori raised her eyebrows in amusement. "So you noticed, too? They're not being very subtle about their efforts."

Haruka snorted. "That's what worries me. The Violas can't hope to hinder the proportion of this statute to the U.N.; it's too important, and I doubt if even VCS has enough clout to hold enough influence in the U.N. So what are they planning?"

Midori ignored the malapropism. "We must also take into consideration which side this snitch supports. Is he or she working for the benefit of the entirety of VCS, or are they working for a specific person?"

Haruka shrugged. "There's not many people who would benefit directly from having an insider in the Cabinet; I can only think of Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru Viola, Akio Viola, and some other higher-ups in VCS. Although the thought of having one of those people intimately know England's affairs is still disturbing."

She added offhandedly, "By the way, keep an eye on Dai Artai."

There was a silence, until Midori asked, "Did you ever speak to _her_ again after she left after graduation?"

Haruka dryly responded, "Well, I did encouter _her_ on one of my first missions. It wasn't exactly a happy reunion, though; she'd already started working with her father then."

She sourly frowned. "The parting was pretty bad, too. I nearly got killed on that mission."

Midori's face grew sad. "Ah, Shizuru, what the hell happened to you?"

An aura of quiet contemplation and angry sadness lingered in the air, until finally Midori cracked a small smile.

"Your malapropisms are getting better each time."

"_Shut up_."

_-000-000-_

Haruka settled herself down in her office chair and picked up her phone. Dialing a number, she impatiently waited for Natsuki to pick up.

"Kruger."

"007. What have you learned from Agent Tokiha?"

A slight snicker was audible. "Well, I found out that she's a natural redhead."

Haruka furrowed her brow. "What? How did you get that piece of—" It hit her with the force of a speeding train.

"DAMN IT, KRUGER, THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! How many times do I have to tell you, IT IS NOT APPROPRIATE TO SLEEP WITH YOUR CONTACT!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If I have to field any more phone calls from the disgruntled heads of various intelligence agencies complaining about your libido, I'm going to inform the entire spy community that you suffer from a plethora of STDs—"

"Sorry H, I couldn't resist either one; no need to get violent. Anyways, Kanzaki is investing heavily in an Argentinean nuclear power plant company, called First District. Its headquarters is located here in Buenos Aires. Should I infiltrate and collect information?"

Haruka frowned and pulled her computer towards her. "First District?" Locating a file on First District, she read it quickly. "It says here that First District is a privately-owned company, but has affiliations with the government. Considering all the red tape I've been running into recently, I doubt I can get permission from Secretaría de Inteligencia in time. Officially, you would be acting of your own accord. If you infiltrate tonight, you're on your own," Haruka warned.

"That's fine. I can handle it."

"Be careful, 007. If you get caught, you know the chances of us rescuing you."

"I have a chance of being rescued?"

"No, which is precisely my point. If you do not contact headquarters by midnight tomorrow, I'm sending in 008 to replace you. This is extremely important for international safety."

"That wet shirt? You should've made his code name "Double O stick-up-his-ass—"

"Good-_BYE_, 007."

Haruka placed the phone in its receiver and cradled her hands in her head with a sigh.

She called out, "Yukino, I need some Advil." Glancing at the thick pile of papers in front of her, she changed her mind. "Actually, bring the whole damn bottle."

Unbeknownst to her, a miniscule transmitter had been carefully placed on the underneath of her jacket lapel, too inconspicious to be seen at a casual glance. On the receiving end of the transmitter, thin lips smiled cruelly.

* * *

_Unidentified location, 2:00 PM_

Chie dropped onto her back, gasping. Nao flopped down next to her. They had just finished a brutal obstacle course, including a twenty-mile hike with nearly thirty pounds of supplies strapped to their backs and a 50-foot vertical rope climb up to a plateau without any assistance. The instructor looked back and forth between his stopwatch and the two trainees gasping on the ground.

"Good job Hallard, Yuuki. Both of you have new best personal times."

He scribbled something on a clipboard and walked over to another victim. Nao dragged herself up using a rock, while Chie just attempted to get up once before giving up and flopping back down. Nao scrutinized the other trainees coming in from on top of the plateau. She squinted her eyes at one of the stragglers, a strange woman with teal hair named Tomoe Marguerite. She nudged Chie with her foot.

"Hey, what do you think of that Marguerite girl?"

Chie rolled onto her stomach and looked to where Nao's attention was directed. "Weird hair cut. It may be an attempt to stand out. She seems to be vindictive and manipulative, when you see the way she acts sweetly in front of you, but then stabs you in the back after." Chie frowned. "She's sneaky enough to be a very convincing liar, which is a good trait for a spy, but her weakness is her fitness. She's in good shape, but not the greatest, so I don't think she's cut out to be a "Double O" agent. Every single actions she's done after coming here convinces me that everything she does has an ulterior motive, and I don't understand what she's doing at a place like MI6, when she'd probably benefit a lot more in a political career or anything else that requires the ability to spew convincing bullshit."

Nao blinked once in surprise and then said in half-jest, "You're good at profiling. You should become a psychoanalyst; I heard MI6's Psychology Department is in need of more trainees."

Chie snorted. "I'd never become a shrink. Those mind-games they come up with to use in interrogation and torture are terrifying."

"But they win every MI6 poker tournament," Nao pointed out. She shuddered in memory. "They all seem to have no souls. It can't be humanly possible to stay expressionless for four hours."

Chie laughed. "Anyways, it's not so much profiling as it is gossiping. I heard from the grapevine that she got into a fight in a bar and completely slashed this guy's face with a broken glass bottle. MI6's psychologists could probably make a case study out of her."

Nao narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I've seen her coming out of H's office once before, when H wasn't there. I didn't think much of it though, because she didn't have anything in her hands."

Standing up next to Nao, Chie looked worriedly at the teal-haired figure trekking through the last mile of the hike.

"She seems to hate Natsuki with a passion; her roommate, Shiho Huit, told me that she cut up pictures of Natsuki and everything."

Nao shuddered. "Creepy. Think we should keep an eye on her, for Kruger's sake?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

_Buenos Aires, 12:30 AM_

A pair of green eyes warily peered through the grille of the ventilation duct, carefully noting the security guard passing by below. As soon as the echoes of the guard's footsteps died away, the figure silently opened the grille and dropped down from the ceiling, bending her knees to absorb the shock. The figure stood up, clad completely in black, with her dark hair put up in a ponytail.

Natsuki paused and listened for any indication that she had been caught. Earlier in the day, she had taken a tour of the building by disguising herself as an enthusiastic middle-aged English tourist and surreptitiously joining a whole group of middle-aged English tourists. Natsuki had used the tour as an opportunity to memorize all the pathways leading to the places she wanted to go to; namely, the office of the CEO of First District, Joseph Greer. Hearing nothing but her own breathing, Natsuki cautiously made her way along one of the paths she had memorized.

_Left at boiler room; left at potted plant; right at replica of Venus de Milo, and straight down corridor of portraits of creepy old men_, Natsuki reminded herself silently. She quickly came upon the door. Upon the frost glass, gold letters written in bold font proclaimed: Joseph Greer, CEO.

Bingo! Natsuki silently turned the knob, but as she had expected, it was locked. She pulled out a lock pick gun and easily opened the door. She quickly glanced around before slipping into the office and closing the door, just as another security guard turned the corner.

She quickly scanned the spacious room. It was a typical CEO's office, with a large intimidating desk, a large computer, plush leather chairs, filing cabinets, large windows, potted plants, and even a small golf putting green. Natsuki silently lambasted Greer's taste in décor. _Just another boring business tycoon_. She decided to search the computer first.

Natsuki walked over to the desk and plopped herself down in the plush office chair, switching on the computer. Locating the USB port, Natsuki plugged in a small flash drive that Yohko had given her; Yohko had specifically made it for missions requiring electronic infiltration. This small device was extremely useful in that it contained a program, a type of advanced spyware. Natsuki wasn't too sure how it worked, because she wasn't as good with technology as Yohko was, but it apparently searched through the entire computer for any files, including any deleted files, that pertained to any word typed into the search engine of Yohko's program. Natsuki cracked her fingers and went to work.

Ten minutes later, Natsuki frowned. There had been nothing pertaining to "Reito Kanzaki", "Viola", or "VCS" in the entire electronic database. She knew that Yohko had spent countless months perfecting her program, so that meant that there really was nothing connecting First District to the Viola Crime Syndicate.

Natsuki began to whisper curses in every language she knew until she came upon an epiphany. _Joseph Greer may be careful with his electronic files, but that doesn't mean he won't leave a paper trail…_

She walked over to the metal filing cabinet. Gently sliding open every drawer, Natsuki began to lose hope after seeing nothing but everyday records of business transactions. She tugged on the handle of the last drawer, expecting it to be the same as every other drawer, but to her surprise it was locked._ I swear to God, if this drawer has what l need, I'll start donating to the church again!_ Taking out her manual pick set, Natsuki inserted the torsion wrench and hook pick and opened the drawer in less than five seconds. Natsuki grinned smugly.

She took out a stack of file folders and began to skim through them quickly. Her grin grew wider; the very first folder held typewritten minutes of meetings between First District's Board of Directors and some other businessmen, who were probably in collaboration with or members of VCS, as Natsuki recognized the names of some of the men as known criminals. The date of the first meeting took place last year. Natsuki mentally took note of the date; the first meeting had occurred about two months after the death of Kenji Viola.

Natsuki skipped to back of the file, and saw that Reito Kanzaki had attended the meetings for the past three months. There was definitely something shady going on. Her eyes caught the words "_Operation Four Horsemen_". Natsuki flipped through the rest of the folders, her brow furrowing in confusion as she kept on reading. As far as she could tell, _Operation Four Horsemen_ involved First District purchasing nuclear power plants in a multitude of different nations around the world. But if First District was theoretically only expanding and creating a business monopoly in nuclear power plants, then why was this operation so secretive? And why was Reito Kanzaki so interested in acquiring these power plants? Reactors in nuclear power plants generally did not produce enough concentrated amounts of uranium to convert them into lethal weapons. Natsuki searched the drawer to see if there were any more files, but instead her eyes landed on an inconspicuous black pad attached to the bottom of the drawer. Natsuki lightly touched it with her finger, causing the middle to depress slightly._ Shit on a stick! Silent alarm!_

Natsuki looked around. She estimated that about three minutes had passed since she had started reading; considering the fact that most of the security guards whom she had avoided earlier in the night were overweight, Natsuki figured she had about two minutes to make her escape. Hurriedly throwing the files back into the drawer and slamming it shut, Natsuki started to look for an escape route. Using the front door was out, because now the guards were expecting to see someone, and jumping out the window would be stupid, because she was roughly 300 feet from the ground. Natsuki looked up at the ventilation duct. Hopefully she would be able to navigate through the ducts to get to the roof, which was how she got in the first place. Before Natsuki could act, however, the door burst open.

Natsuki whirled around, expecting to see tired, panting middle-aged security guards, but instead three burly men were pointing guns at her. Hmm. Beretta 92FS. These are high quality security guards, Natsuki noted in a detached way. She dived behind the table just as they started firing at where she had been standing. Pulling out her Walther P99, Natsuki took her hairclip from head, releasing her hair from its ponytail, and threw it over the desk after pressing down on the lightening bolt shape of the clip.

–BANG!– Hearing three startled cries, Natsuki vaulted over the desk towards the three disorientated men. She pistol-whipped the first man, rendering him unconscious immediately. Turning towards the other two, who were beginning to regain their bearings, Natsuki aimed a roundhouse kick at the temple of the henchman nearer to her, causing him to black out, and used the momentum from the kick to sharply strike at a pressure point in the third man's neck with her index and middle fingers, also causing him to lose consciousness. Stepping back, Natsuki surveyed the unconscious men with pride. _I really have to thank Yohko for the flash-bang grenade hairclip._

Natsuki was confident that she had pretty much eliminated what seemed to be the building's entire security force, and decided to escape through the door. She walked into the hallway, but to her surprise, a fit man with spiky green hair was waiting. He was wielding what looked to be a genuine katana made out of carbon steel, gripping a lacquered black handle with both hands. The dim fluorescent hallway lights gleamed off the katana, accentuating the deadliness of the blade. Natsuki lifted her eyebrow in disbelief. _Who's the samurai? _

She pointed her gun at the man's head, but he suddenly let out a fierce yell and slashed at her. Natsuki instinctively jumped back, and just in the nick of time: the fabric of the front of her shirt had a tear stretching from her left shoulder to her stomach. Her gun had fared even worse; the silencer had been cut in half, and the pistol lay in two pieces in the ground. Natsuki stared at it with wide eyes. The skilled katana-wielder grimly smiled at her shock, and slashed again without warning. She sprang backwards to avoid being eviscerated by the blade, but before she could even attempt to retaliate, someone from behind pinned her arms behind her back. Natsuki felt a needle being jabbed into the side of her neck, and not too kindly, either.

As her sight began to grow dim, Natsuki heard the green-haired man sheathe his katana and speak with a slight Japanese accent. "Welcome, Kruger-san. Kanzaki-sama has been expecting you."

Natsuki's last indignant thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was, _'Okay, which fucker sold me out?_'

* * *

_I can hear the outraged cries: "Where the hell is Shizuru? Really, Thief, get your act together!" and I duly apologize. The story is progressing more slowly than I had originally anticipated, __**but**__ I promise to introduce Shizuru Viola in the next chapter... 'Til next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Arabian Nights

_Merci beaucoup for all the reviews.. Here's the next chappie :)_

**_Warning:_**_ Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

_Unidentified location, unspecified time:_

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes with a groan. A harsh light glared into her face, forcing her to squint her eyes. Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on a cold, hard surface, but an attempt to raise her arm alerted her to the fact that she was shackled. Similar attempts with her other limbs gave the same result: she, Natsuki Kruger, had been shamefully overpowered and bound to a hard surface—spread-eagled, might she add. _H will never let me hear the end of this!_

Before Natsuki could even lift her head to look about her surroundings, a pleased voice cut through the air. "Miss Kruger. I am glad to see you are awake."

Natsuki raised her head carefully. She could see that she seemed to be lying on a long, steel table in some kind of laboratory. A menacing device was positioned above her, and through her peripheral vision Natsuki could sense the movements of several individuals in white lab coats hurrying back and forth. Turning her head, Natsuki caught sight of a figure—familiar only from photos—smirking down at her.

"Mr. Kanzaki. I'm glad to be awake, although this table is not exactly what I would call comfortable."

The dark-haired man chuckled coldly. Although there was a bland, almost expressionless look on his face, Reito Kanzaki's eyes shimmered with a kind of manic delight. He placed his hands casually into his pockets.

"Only a precaution, Miss Kruger. You did kill two of my men and severely wound another. We can't have you running amok again, can we?"

Natsuki frowned. "I do confess that I'm rather curious about how you know my identity."

"A little bird all the way from London told me."

He straightened up with that damnable smirk still firmly glued to his face.

"But that's neither here nor there, Miss Kruger."

Reito looked at one of the people in white lab coats and nodded. The scientist nodded back and pulled down a switch on the wall.

The menacing device hummed to life. Natsuki stared at it warily, her eyes widening when she saw a laser beam shoot out and begin to slice through the table.

Reito smirked, and in the glow of the laser, he looked absolutely maniacal. "This is one of the new experiments of a VCS affiliated company. It's a high-powered laser designated to destroy missiles mid-flight! It's still undergoing testing, though, as I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

Natsuki surreptitiously tugged on her bonds. They didn't budge. "I think you made your point. Thank you for the demonstration."

Reito gave her a chilling smile. "Choose your next witticism carefully, Ms. Kruger; it may be your last." Turning around, Reito began to walk away.

Natsuki glanced quickly at the laser slowly advancing towards her. She really would prefer not being sliced in half. "Do you expect me to talk?"

Reito glanced at her over his shoulder. "No, Miss Kruger, I expect you to DIE!" He laughed once.

"There is nothing you can talk to me about that I don't already know."

"Well, you're forgetting one thing. If I don't report, 008 replaces me."

"I trust he will be more successful."

Natsuki glanced down to see the laser's progress. It had passed between her feet and was getting uncomfortably close to her 'nether regions.' "Well, he knows what I know."

Reito smiled cruelly. "You know nothing, Miss Kruger."

_Damn, he's right. Time to bluff, Kruger._ "Operation Horsemen, for instance."

"Two words you may have read somewhere, which cannot have the slightest significance to you or anyone in your organization." Reito scoffed, but Natsuki could see a slight worry had crept into his eyes.

_Score. _Natsuki pushed on relentlessly. "Can you afford to take that chance?"

Reito looked deep in thought. As the laser grew increasing closer to slowly cutting her body in half, Natsuki mentally screamed at him to _hurry the fuck up!_

Finally, just when Natsuki closed her eyes in anticipation of excruciating pain, Reito snapped his fingers. The laser immediately shut off, and Natsuki gave an inaudible sigh of relief.

"You are quite right, Miss Kruger, you are worth more to me alive." Scanning the room before him, Reito called out, "Takeda?"

A man with spiky green hair stepped out from a distant corner of the room, capturing Natsuki's attention. "_Hai, _Kanzaki-_sama_."

Natsuki couldn't help but notice that he looked no older than thirty, despite a peculiar scar that marred his entire left cheek.

"Please untie Miss Kruger and escort her to one of the holding cells. I am already running late for an important meeting."

Resting a hand on the katana sheathed at his side, the man nodded, his eyes trained on Natsuki. With that, Reito left the room, disappearing from Natsuki's sight.

* * *

Natsuki and Takeda were the only two people in sight as they walked down the long corridor, passing by an endless row of metal doors. Or rather, Natsuki was walking slightly ahead, while Takeda kept one eye on her and one hand on the handle of his katana. Natsuki glanced back over her shoulder, only to see Takeda openly ogling her butt.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Keep staring if you want a matching scar on your right cheek."

Takeda gave a start, and blushed, no longer seeming like the deadly swordsman he had been last night. "I-I'm s-sorry, it's just—you're a very beautiful woman, with a very noticeable body—"

Natsuki stopped and held up a hand. "Continue that sentence, and there will be blood." Natsuki glared to send her point home. Takeda paled instinctively, but mentally told himself to man up; he was the one with the weapon, right? So why did he feel like peeing his pants when that look was directed at him?

Takeda shook it off and put on a macho façade. "Keep walking!" He barked, and forcefully pushed Natsuki's shoulder.

Scowling, Natsuki continued to walk. _If only I had my pistol_…she ruefully thought. A bolt of inspiration then hit her. _Wait! _Glancing down at her wrists, she nearly cheered out loud: her garrote watch was still on her wrist! Takeda's voice interrupted her glee. "We're here."

They stopped in front of a door. Natsuki glanced through the small window; there was a small mattress on an iron bed frame, with a small toilet and sink. _As much I love living in a closet, the décor doesn't really match my taste. Time to turn on the Kruger-charm._

"Say, Takeda_,_" Natsuki literally purred. Takeda froze in the middle of opening the door with a key. "Are there any video cameras in that room?" She gave at him a sultry stare.

Takeda gulped. "N-no, not in the individual cells, but the hallway is heavily monitored."

Natsuki gave him a seductive smile. _Ugh! I feel so dirty!_ "Since there are no cameras, why don't we have a little…_fun?"_ Natsuki raised her handcuffed wrists to brush her hair away from her face, "accidentally" grazing his groin in the process.

Takeda sucked in his breath. Should he really indulge in this temptation, despite the fact that Kanzaki-sama would be furious if he found out? But Natsuki Kruger was one of the most beautiful women he had even seen…Takeda's eyes bulged as Natsuki sensually licked her lips. _Ah, screw it_. Spinning around, Takeda frantically inserted the key.

Natsuki smirked. _Hook, line, and sinker._

Takeda tore open the door and clamped onto Natsuki's wrist, dragging her into the room. He turned to look at her, lust swirling in his eyes. Natsuki smiled coyly and held up her wrists, shaking the handcuffs playfully.

"Oh, right…" By this time, Takeda was nearly panting. He selected a key from the ring of keys on his belt. The handcuffs fell to the ground with a clang. He immediately turned around and started to strip, a bulge in his pants glaringly obvious. Rubbing her wrists to get the blood flowing again, Natsuki surreptitiously took off her watch and twisted the mechanism that would release a length of steel wire. By this time, Takeda was already half-naked. As he scrabbled at his belt, Natsuki wound the wire twice around both hands, making the middle taut. She pounced.

Takeda choked, grabbing at the wire that was tight around his windpipe. Natsuki continued to pull, heedless of his desperate attempts to free himself. Slowly, the man's struggles became feebler and feebler, until he finally stopped and slumped to the floor. Unwinding the wire from Takeda's neck, Natsuki smirked at the garrote watch in her hand. "Now that's what I call '_cutting-edge technology'_."

Natsuki checked Takeda's pulse, and was slightly surprised to still feel it, albeit an extremely faint one. _Huh, he's tougher than he looks._ She searched the body for a gun, but only came with a small dagger. She took it, and grabbed the handcuffs from the floor, handcuffing Takeda to one of the bedposts. Picking up the ring of keys, Natsuki carefully selected the one she had seen Takeda had used and stepped out into the hallway, locking the door behind her. Natsuki gave the security camera a quick glance and sprinted towards the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before a high-pitched alarm went off in the building, complete with flashing red lights. Natsuki ignored it and continued to sprint up a winding staircase. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't at First District Headquarters anymore. Shouts from below rang out, and a barrage of bullets whizzed past her. She winced and veered right at a landing, bursting through the doors of a random floor.

Glancing around quickly, Natsuki ensconced herself in a dark corner behind a potted plant. Nearly a second later, the door burst open again, revealing four men toting Beretta 92s. Natsuki waited for the first three men to rush by before stepping out of her hiding place in front of the last henchman. Startled, the man opened his mouth to let out a shout. Natsuki stabbed him in the jugular before he could make a sound. He collapsed with a gurgle, and Natsuki calmly picked up his dropped gun, sidestepped the growing puddle of blood, and headed up the staircase again.

This time, she ended up on the roof of the building. Natsuki could see that the building was situated on the waterside, although she could barely see the river—the Salado, perhaps?—drifting by ten stories below, as dusk had just fallen. Natsuki could hear footsteps echoing up the stairs; the guards would be here any second. She shrugged. _I've got nothing to lose…besides my life_, she thought wryly. Just as the door to the roof was flung open with a burst of gunfire, Natsuki leaped. The henchmen rushed to where she had been just moments ago and scanned the ground below. There was no sight of the spy.

* * *

_London, 11:59 PM/ Buenos Aires, 7:59 PM_

Haruka paced back and forth in her office. She glanced worriedly at the clock. The red digits blared out: 11:59 PM. With a sigh, Haruka reached for the phone; just as she placed her hand on it, it rang. Haruka jumped and swore. _Please let it be Kruger! _

Clearing her throat, Haruka brusquely answered. "H."

A tired voice floated into her ear. "H, old sport, you wouldn't believe the hell I just went through."

Haruka gave a little sigh of relief, and immediately hoped Natsuki didn't hear it. "007. What took you so long? I was all ready to sent out 008!"

An uncharacteristically serious voice responded. "Forget that fool for a second, and listen to me. I think there's a mole in headquarters."

Haruka raised her eyebrows. Having a snitch at headquarters would be disastrous! She nearly didn't want to believe it, but Kruger was her best agent… "Well, that's too bad. I'll look into it."

Nearly 6,000 miles away, Natsuki, despite being sopping wet, grinned into the dingy pay phone. H had picked up the proverbial ball quite well; anyone that might have been eavesdropping in H's office wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong.

"Listen, H, you have to get me out of Buenos Aires. Kanzaki knows who I am."

Haruka nodded. "You should take a vacation; perhaps somewhere sunny, like Dubai?"

Natsuki mentally translated H's words. _Your next mission is in Dubai_. "That certainly sounds pleasant."

A sound of acquiescence came through the phone. "Take in the sights and whatnot…the women are purported to be exotically beautiful, you know. I hear that some of them even have eye-colors that are uncommon anywhere else in the world."

Natsuki's own uncommon emerald eyes lit up for a couple of seconds. _Is H actually giving me permission to form my own harem?!_ Then Natsuki frowned. Uncommon eye colors? She thought hard for a second before finally understanding. _Spy on Shizuru Viola._

Haruka rolled her eyes when an "oh" of comprehension came over the line. _Typical Kruger, with her mind in the gutter…_ She cleared her throat in irritation. "I'll send a friend to meet you there, while I take care of the _infestation_ here."

"Alright. Kruger out."

Haruka rubbed her forehead. Kruger would probably need backup to handle _Viola._ She pressed the intercom button. "Yukino, please tell 006 to meet me in Conference Room A."

* * *

_Dubai, 6:00 AM_

Natsuki stepped out of the plane with relief. Being stuck in a commercial airplane was like walking on nails; she had been stuck between a woman with a crying baby and an obese man for almost 17 hours.

As she was walking to the baggage claim, Natsuki's peripheral vision caught sight of a familiar figure loping towards her. She abruptly stopped. "Mikoto?!"

Mikoto Minagi, codename 006, grinned shamelessly back at her. "Hey, Natsuki."

Mikoto Minagi was one of those lucky people who had pure and innocent hearts, and despite her choice of career, Mikoto still retained that innocence, which Natsuki considered to be nothing short of a miracle.

Natsuki slightly frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"H sent me."

"What? Why? Isn't this your second mission since becoming a Double-O agent? No offense, but this is a pretty critical mission…"

Mikoto shrugged. "I guess H thought an agent with as much experience as you have would make up for my lack thereof."

Natsuki smiled at the compliment. Actually, Mikoto was extremely good at hand-to-hand combat; almost to par with, if not slightly better, than Natsuki's level.

She sighed. "Alright kid, debrief me on this mission then."

* * *

_Dubai, 9:00 PM_

A dark blue Lamborghini Murcielago smoothly pulled up to the entrance of Hotel Calypso, catching the attention of the crowd of luxuriously dressed men and women.

Heedless of the curious and envious stares outside, Natsuki twisted in the driver's seat to look at Mikoto.

"So let me get this straight: tonight is the opening of the world's largest underwater hotel and first underwater casino, of which VCS is a major stockholder?"

Mikoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! And since VCS Dubai is supposed to be under the control of Shizuru Viola, she should be here, along with a variety of other higher-ups."

Natsuki checked her gun before tucking it into the waistband of her tuxedo. "I'll follow Viola for the night; you take whoever else that might be important. Discretely, now." She fixed her black bowtie and motioned for Mikoto to do the same with her own. With deep breaths, both stepped out of the car at the same time.

Mikoto blinked. Nearly all the women in the crowd, who had been staring hungrily at the car, now switched their ravenous stares to the two extremely attractive women. "Uh, Natsuki? I don't think this is being very discrete."

Natsuki ignored her and melted away into the crowd with ease, disappearing from Mikoto's line of sight.

* * *

_Hotel Calypso, 11:30 PM_

Natsuki took a sip of her martini. From the corner of her eye, she could see Shizuru Viola laughing at a poker table. There was a huge crowd around her table; apparently, it was between Shizuru Viola and some CEO of a Turkish company now. Natsuki had been watching since the beginning of the game.

_***Two hours ago***_

_Natsuki was aimlessly walking around the casino when she heard the sultriest voice she had ever heard in her entire life: "Good evening, gentlemen."_

_Natsuki glanced to see Shizuru Viola in all her glory, wearing some designer's cocktail dress and standing at about 5 feet and 9 inches. She struggled not to drool, but it was a losing battle: Shizuru Viola just exuded confidence and sensuality, and that lovely accent (which Natsuki couldn't really place, as it seemed to be a blend) was extremely arousing._

_Shizuru, unaware of Natsuki's dilemma, was speaking to a group of businessmen seated around a poker table. "Unfortunately, my uncle was unable to make it tonight, although I do hope none of you are displeased that I am here in his place." _

_A chorus of dazed "No, of course not" and "Not at all, Ms. Viola" reached Natsuki's ears. _

_As the game started, Natsuki studied the beautiful woman. She wore an enigmatic smile, giving everyone around her a seductive glance. _

_Very soon, Natsuki noticed something peculiar: Shizuru Viola had a good hand in every turn since the beginning of the game. Natsuki furrowed her brow; Viola may just be extremely lucky, but she was disinclined to believe that. There were no such coincidences in the world._

_Natsuki casually joined the crowd of observers, training her eyes on Shizuru Viola's back. She was so enthralled by the way Shizuru's hair cascaded down her back, that she almost missed seeing Shizuru slyly glancing at the dealer. The dealer did not look up at her, but moved his head a fraction of an inch to the right after dealing out all the cards. Shizuru's grin impossibly widened, and her accented voice rang out. "I raise by $50,000." _

_The crowd gasped, and Natsuki shook her head in admiration. Shizuru Viola really was something._

_***_

A burst of applause shook Natsuki out of her reverie. Draining her glass, Natsuki carefully watched Shizuru through the side of the glass. She was standing up and smiling at the dejected businessman, saying something Natsuki couldn't hear. The brunette then started to walk towards the other end of the casino. Natsuki set down her glass and gave her a thirty-seconds head start before following. She was faintly surprised to see the brunette disappear into the restrooms, but shrugged and decided to follow.

Stepping cautiously into the restrooms, Natsuki scanned the room quickly. It was impossibly clean, and if it weren't for the row of stalls, it could have been mistaken for the sitting room of some fancy mansion. She furrowed her brow; there was no sight of anyone.

—_Click!—_ Natsuki heard someone lock the door behind her and immediately whirled around in a defensive crouch, her hand placed on the gun hidden in her waistband. Shizuru Viola was smirking at her.

"_Ara ara_, such a jumpy little puppy."

Natsuki cautiously straightened up. _Well, I'll be damned—she even locks doors seductively! _"Ah—is there any reason you locked the door, Miss…?" Feigning ignorance was key here.

Shizuru gave a light chuckle. Natsuki's knees almost buckled. "Viola. I just noticed that you've been watching me the entire evening, Miss…?"

Natsuki was still wary, but her wall was cracking underneath the charms of the Kyoto-born woman. "Kruger. Natsuki Kruger."

She leaned casually against the wall. "And I'm sure that I wasn't the only one. You're quite beautiful, Miss Viola." She punctuated this smile with a dazzling smile, which faltered a little bit as Shizuru started to walk seductively towards her.

Natsuki nearly squeaked when the other woman forcefully pushed her against the wall. The back of head smacked against the lavender wallpaper. _Ouch_. Natsuki opened her mouth to speak, but it went dry as soon as Shizuru pressed her body up _very closely _against Natsuki's.

"Ara, I'm quite flattered to hear that," she purred into Natsuki's face. Her hands began to teasingly wander up Natsuki's sides. "Especially from such a gorgeous woman like yourself."

Natsuki wrapped an arm around Shizuru's slender waist and pulled her closer, noticing that Shizuru was about a half-inch taller than her. The rational side of Natsuki's mind protested. _I can't believe I'm *doing* this!_ The cheering of the lust-filled side of her brain drowned out her rational side. _I can't believe I'm doing THIS!_ Having Shizuru's hot breath on her mouth did not help matters; in fact, it was driving her downright crazy.

Just as Natsuki was tempted to give in and capture those luscious lips, she felt a slight, _familiar_ pain in the back of her neck. _Well_, _fuck, Natsuki, you've just been played_. Natsuki internally raged at the humiliation of being tranquilized for the second time in two days. She slumped down the wall, but was caught a pair of soft yet strong hands.

As her sight began to dim, she heard a sultry voice exclaim: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kruger." If she weren't falling unconscious, Natsuki would have started sobbing right there and then at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

_As promised, the appearance of Shizuru Viola...at the end of the chapter. Yes, I suck, but the next chapter (a long, looong time from now) will have parts written in Shizuru's point of view. _

_Brownie points for anyone who can identify a scene in this chapter that was from the 1964 James Bond movie "Goldfinger", with Sean Connery! (such a sexy man.) 'Til next time, then!_


	6. Chapter 6: A Deal with the Devil

_Domo arigato (Mr. Roboto) for all the reviews! Indeed, they are very much appreciated. Sorry for the slight delay in uploading this chappie, but nothing in life's certain except for taxes and death...and homework, tests, and research papers if you're a student like me. :(_

_Aaaanyways, soldier on, good readers!_

**_Warning:_**_ Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

_Unidentified place, unidentified time_

A sharp pain on her right cheek jerked Natsuki out of the blackness. She groaned in annoyance, smacking her lips against the fuzzy sensation in her mouth. An attempt to move her arms failed, alerting Natsuki to the fact that she was tied up, probably in a chair. _Déjà vu much?_

Her brain felt like someone had taken a hammer and bashed it against her skull, and it took all her concentration to form a coherent thought. _God, it feels like spring break of college all over again. _

She cracked open her eyes and tried to focus on a blurry shape looming in front of her. With some effort, Natsuki was finally able to focus onto a burly dark-skinned man smiling smugly at her. He was in slacks and a dress shirt, but the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal arms completely covered in tattoos. Natsuki noticed his most prominent tattoo was of an elaborate upper-case "V," with a small black scorpion situated just above where the two lines connected to make the vertex of the "V."

The man grunted when he saw Natsuki was awake. "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty. Boss wants to you alert when she comes in."

Natsuki glared at him. "I thought Sleeping Beauty was supposed to wake up to a handsome prince."

The man glared back, but walked around Natsuki. She realized with a start that she had been tied back-to-back with someone else. Craning her head to the side, Natsuki caught a glimpse of familiar black hair from the corner of her eye. "Mikoto?"

She received an affirming grunt in response. "Natsuki? How'd we end up here? The last thing I remember is being dragged off the casino floor by a pair of hired guns."

Natsuki let out a dry laugh. "That's better than being knocked out by a highly seductive woman. At least you had a chance to fight back."

Mikoto opened her mouth to respond, but a hard hand smacked upside the head, causing her head to jerk backwards and hit the back of Natsuki's head in turn. Stars appeared in Natsuki's vision, and she heard a gruff voice bark out. "Don't talk, don't move, don't even goddamn_ breathe_ unless I tell you to."

Natsuki gave the large man a scathing look, but he avoided her gaze and lit up a cigarette. _I'll give you one more chance; don't do anything stupid. _

The man seemed to read her mind, and gave her a crooked smirk. He bent slightly, putting his hands on his knees, and blew his smoke directly into Natsuki's face. She coughed but defiantly kept her eyes open, glaring at him with smoke-reddened eyes. The man began to laugh, missing the tiny smirk on Natsuki's face. Suddenly, her foot lashed out and kicked the man directly in the solar plexus. The man collapsed to his knees with a groan, clutching his stomach. Natsuki took this opportunity to viciously knee him in the face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious at the same time. The burly man landed on his back, the cigarette crushed in his mouth.

Natsuki grinned maliciously at the still form. After two shitty days, nothing cheered her up more than breaking someone's nose. "Smoking's bad for you."

She jerked around at hearing an amused accented voice behind her, one that was fresh in her mind. "Ara, ara, someone seems to be in a bad mood." Natsuki felt a deep sense of dread, and the tiniest, strangest thrill of anticipation course through her. With a deep breath, she turned to see Shizuru Viola leaning against an open doorway with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Dubai, 2:00 PM_

The stifling desert sun shone down on the large yacht as it moored on the dock of the private island. A graceful figure in a summer dress descended the gangway, heels of her sandals muffled on the wooden dock. A polite smile was directed towards the line of crewmembers that were standing to side, and a soft voice cut through the heat. "Thank you for bringing me here so quickly. I am very grateful for your consideration."

The entire crew blushed, including the captain, but the salt-and-pepper haired man gruffly cleared his throat. "Not at all, Miss Viola, it is a pleasure to serve you."

Shizuru Viola smiled back enigmatically, her striking red eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

The spaciousness of the villa allowed for the ocean breeze to come in and sufficiently cool down the entire property to a comfortable temperature. The entire villa had been beautifully designed and constructed with the finest materials, but Shizuru ignored it all as she made her way to a pair of closed wooden doors. Stopping in front of the doors, she paused to compose herself before knocking on the door. A smooth voice rang out. "Enter."

Opening the door with a smile firmly in place, Shizuru looked at an older man with gray, nearly white hair calmly sipping a cup of tea with his eyes closed. The man's eyes opened, revealing them to be a piercing black. "Ah, Shi-chan! I'm so glad you came to visit."

Shizuru let out a little chuckle as she settled herself in the seat across from the man. "How could I give up a chance to see you, Uncle?"

Akio Viola smiled coldly. "A flatterer like always, just like your father." He let out a laugh, missing the way how Shizuru's smile froze for a split second before relaxing again. He suddenly stopped and looked serious. "But besides that, you did very well at the opening of the new hotel, last night. Those investors were eating out of the palm of your hand when you were finished with them!"

Shizuru smirked. "I learned from the best."

Akio chuckled. "Indeed you have." His eyes hardened, looking like two pieces of coal set into a weathered face. "And that spy? Did you get rid of her?"

A scoff was heard. "It was too easy. I have it under control."

"Excellent. I always thought you were more capable than Reito…"

Shizuru's eyebrows raised by a fraction of an inch. "Oh?"

Akio looked at her placidly. "Don't act so surprised, Shi-chan. That boy of mine has always been a little…extreme."

He abruptly stood up from his chair and turned his back on Shizuru, looking out on the construction crews on the nearby World islands. He leaned forward on the railing, letting the wind tousle his gray hair. "I called you here because I am planning to retire this year, Shizuru. You may have already noticed that I have withdrawn somewhat from our family's business for the past few months…"

Shizuru looked at her uncle's back warily. _His retirement isn't news...What is he getting at?_

She immediately let her expression go blank as Akio turned to look back at her. "I have a heart condition, Shizuru, and I'm expected to die by the end of this year."

Shizuru did not react to this revelation; Akio inwardly chuckled. He expected nothing less from a Viola.

He sat down in his plush leather chair and steepled his fingers together, a curious smile on his face. "The question is, who will take over the family business? Your father and I had considered to split control between you and Reito, as we had done ourselves…alas, I fear that you both are far too ambitious." He leaned back into his chair. "I suppose you two will have to work it out, then."

Shizuru studied her uncle's placid face carefully. _If that's the game you want to play, Uncle…_

She stood up and bowed to Akio. "Ara, Reito and I may be ambitious, but we are also somewhat rational. I'm sure Reito will be willing to make a compromise, Uncle. Have a good day."

She turned to leave, but paused at the door for a second to hear Akio call out, "I can't wait to see the results, Shi-chan. You do have a knack for surprises."

* * *

_London, 9:00 AM_

Haruka frowned and rubbed her temples exasperatingly. The day had barely begun, and already she had a headache. She gave a brief smile to Yukino as she set down a cup of coffee on Haruka's desk, but her scowl returned when her gaze settled on Yohko. Yohko gazed back with a hint of a scowl on her own face. Haruka let out a sigh and settled back in her chair.

"Are you sure you checked my office thoroughly?"

Yohko imitated Haruka's posture. "Positive. If there are still any bugs around, then they're ones I've never encountered before."

Haruka briefly considered the possibility before dismissing the thought. Yohko Helene was one of the best technologists in the world. "So you're suggesting that the bug on my lapel and the transmitter in the doorknob are only alloys?"

Yohko shrugged, her purple eyes concerned. "Decoys? Absolutely. The transmitter on your jacket was a joke; it was probably just placed there to hear the continuance of a recent conversation.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. _Dai Artai. _

Yohoko continued. "The transmitter concealed in the door was a lot harder to find, but not impossible. There's probably an actual person relaying information to VCS here."

A grunt of annoyance was heard. "What do you suggest we do?"

Yohko tapped her chin in thought. "Now that the transmitter is gone, the person is probably going to have to be a more active participant…just keep your eye out for anyone who seems be hanging out here more often."

At the mention of the possibility of a double agent, Haruka's stoic façade broke. She ran her hands through her blonde mane. "Shit, Yohko, if only we found out about this earlier! We lost contact with 002 earlier this week in Serbia…he's the third agent this month! My spies are dropping like flies!"

Yohko blinked. "'…Your spies are dropping like flies?'"

"Shut up. This is serious."

Yohko cleared her throat. "Sorry. Midori tells me about every spy that goes missing; she takes it personally, you know. I'm sorry about your loss."

Haruka wearily waved away her apology. "The funny thing is, not all of the spies who disappeared were on VCS-related missions. 002, for instance, was investigating one of the politicians in Serbia."

Yohko sighed. "If that's true, then maybe VCS is selling information to other parties? Or maybe another organization is selling it to them?"

A weary sigh was heard. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Yohko stood up and put her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "I have to return to the laboratory, but I'll call if I hear anything. Keep a sharp eye out, H."

Haruka let her head fall onto her desk after Yohko left the room. She immediately raised it when the door opened, but let it drop back onto her desk when she saw it was only Yukino.

"Haruka, training-agent Marguerite just dropped off the most recent trainee file updates."

Haruka's voice was muffled by the desk. "Marguerite? The rookie who always volunteers to do stuff around the building?"

Yukino nodded. "Tomoe Marguerite. She says delivering messages and whatnot helps her make connections with different departments."

Haruka lifted her head and nodded approvingly. "That's actually not a bad idea. T.A.(1) Marguerite isn't among the best in her class, but at least she's showing invitation."

"Initiative."

"That's what I said!"

* * *

_Dubai, 6:00 PM_

Shizuru, now clad in an attractive white business suit, shuffled the papers on her office desk. The city of Dubai was beautiful in the falling night, with the lights twinkling in the distance and the stars just beginning to appear in the sky, but it was a common sight for Shizuru. For someone who had an office located in high-rise building in nearly every major city, Dubai's night sky was just one among many. Shizuru looked at her $20,000 Blancpain watch that had been specifically designed for her, a present from her father. Six o'clock.

She smirked and stood up from her desk to languidly stretch her sore body, tired from sitting too long. _Time to visit the prisoners_, she thought with some mirth. She walked out of the spacious office, taking some time to give a smile and nod to the two bodyguards standing outside the door. The entire building was empty, as no one was allowed back into the building once it had closed for the night. _One of the perks of being the owner is being able to do whatever I want_, Shizuru mentally gloated. She stepped into the elevator and inserted her identification card, pressing the button labeled "B." The basement was only accessible to members of VCS.

The elevator opened with a tiny "ding." Two women holding mini-Uzis immediately stopped talking and trained their guns on the elevator. Shizuru stepped out with an easy-going smile in place, and the two women relaxed.

The darker haired woman spoke out. "Miss Viola, we didn't expect to see you."

Shizuru let out a polite chuckle. "I'm afraid it's my fault, Nina, I didn't call beforehand. I'm here to see the British agents."

The blonde women smiled at Shizuru. "You have impeccable timing, Miss Viola. Hassan just went to wake them up."

Shizuru smiled back at the two bodyguards, whom she had handpicked to be part of VCS Dubai's security. "It's a natural gift, I believe, but thank you anyways, Erstin."

She continued through a set of glass doors, which parted automatically at her presence. Shizuru reached a room with a two-way mirror and noticed her two captives tied back to back. Hassan had just smacked the black-haired woman in the face, causing it to collide with head of the navy-haired woman. _Natsuki Kruger._

Shizuru studied the profile of the British agent that Reito had informed her about. _Reito didn't mention how beautiful she is! _His contact in MI6 provided him with information about this supposedly talented Kruger, but obviously failed to inform him about the second woman. It was just through chance that the shorter woman had been seen in the same vehicle as Natsuki Kruger, and Shizuru thought it was prudent to take her along with Kruger.

She quirked a brow when she saw Hassan blow smoke into Agent Kruger's face. _Must you smoke indoors, Hassan?_

However, her other eyebrow rose to join the other as she witnessed the British agent knock out one of security's more promising trainees within five seconds. _I guess her talent wasn't exaggerated, after all. _She shook her head and composed her face into a neutral expression. As fascinating as the smirk on Kruger's face was, it was time to end the fun.

* * *

"Ara ara, someone seems to be in a bad mood." Natsuki turned her head in time to see Shizuru push off from the doorway she was leaning on and glide into the room. She stopped directly in front of Natsuki, her eyes scrutinizing Natsuki carefully. Natsuki also took the opportunity to properly observe this enigmatic figure named Shizuru Viola. The pristine white business suit she was currently wearing contrasted with her red eyes, making them seem even more vibrant.

Viola was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman she had ever encountered in her short-yet-fulfilling life, and her aura was alluring…but at the same time, dangerous. Right now, she was not very happy, judging from the displeased glances she gave to the motionless body on the ground.

She tipped Natsuki's chin up with a perfectly manicured finger. "That was quite the impressive beating you gave to my subordinate there, Miss Kruger. However, I would suggest that you don't do it again." Cold eyes bore into Natsuki's.

Natsuki felt a chill go up her spine. _Geez, if looks could kill…_

Leaning back in her restraints, Natsuki cast a critical eye over Shizuru. _Hot on the outside, cold in the inside, _she thought with a wry snicker.

Shizuru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't see the humor of the situation. Perhaps Miss Kruger is still delirious?"

Natsuki shook herself out of her internal ramblings. She opened her mouth to return a sarcastic reply, but became suddenly aware of just how dry her mouth felt. _I suppose I'll have to settle with visual intimidation._ Meaning, Natsuki gave Shizuru the dirtiest look she could muster.

Shizuru let out a melodious chuckle, relishing in Natsuki's momentary surprise at her reaction. "Come now, Agent Kruger, can't we all be friends here?"

She walked out of Natsuki's line of vision, presumably going behind Natsuki to come face-to-face with Mikoto. Natsuki heard the unique accent voice out, "Ara, my apologies, English agent, but I'm afraid I do not know your identity."

There was no response in the expectant silence, and Natsuki could easily imagine the obstinate look of Mikoto's face right now. Nearly 30 seconds passed before Shizuru gave out an exaggerated sigh. "No matter. I will find out soon enough."

Natsuki stiffened as Shizuru came into her sight again. The brunette had the smallest of smiles on her face as she studied Natsuki. "Please do not take any offense, English agent, but my primary interest is in Miss Kruger."

She punctuated this declaration by giving Natsuki a flirtatious wink. Natsuki blinked rapidly. _Whaaat…?_ Usually criminals would flirt with her _before_ they found out she was an MI6 agent, not after.

Before Natsuki could puzzle this out, two men and a woman entered the room.

Shizuru spoke out in a stern voice. "You two," she pointed at the two men, "take Hassan to the infirmary." Shizuru looked at the blonde woman. "Untie our guests here."

The woman flipped out a switchblade and twirled it several times with her fingers. Natsuki noticed the woman gave a hopeful glance to Shizuru, but Shizuru either didn't notice or wasn't impressed. Natsuki internally laughed at the disappointed look on the woman's face. _What an_ _amateur. _

Natsuki immediately schooled her face when Shizuru turned that piercing gaze on her. Any hint of flirtatiousness was now long gone. Natsuki furrowed her brow in confusion. _Holy crap, she's freaking bipolar!_

The blond VCS member grudgingly cut through Natsuki's ropes. The binds loosened from around Natsuki's arms and torso, and she stood up, feeling stiff and bone-weary. She exchanged a swift glance with Mikoto, but before they could do anything, the blond woman placed her hand threateningly on her hip, drawing their attention to her gun.

"Miss Kruger, English agent, if you would please follow me." Despite the "please," Natsuki noticed it was more of a command.

Shizuru gazed at both of them placidly in a mock thinking pose, resting her chin on one hand while supporting her elbow with the other. "Ara, there is no time to waste. Night will fall very soon, and I have a very busy organization to run."

Natsuki and Mikoto followed Shizuru into a small, sparsely decorated room, flanked by two gunmen. There was a small office desk located at the far end of the room with two chairs in front of it. Shizuru went behind the desk and took off her white blazer, draping it on the chair. The top few buttons of her gunmetal gray dress shirt was open, revealing just a hint of perfect cleavage.

Natsuki looked at the people around her. On her left, the two henchmen were positively drooling, even at this casual move. On her right, Mikoto's eyes were bigger than Natsuki had ever seen them before. Natsuki shook her head sadly. _Poor kid. Doesn't have an immunity to hot women yet. _Although to be fair, Natsuki herself could only just barely resist the temptation of ogling Shizuru, and once again wondered whether she should curse or admire the crime leader.

Shizuru settled down gracefully, motioning Natsuki and Mikoto to do the same. She looked to the two men. "Leave us."

The men gave her a nod of the head and left, leaving Shizuru alone with the two British agents. _Or is it the other way around?_ Natsuki mused.

Shizuru steepled her fingers, unconsciously mirroring her uncle's posture of only a few hours ago. "So. What were two British Intelligence officers doing at my family's hotel, may I ask?" A polite smile graced her face, belied by the dark gleam in her red eyes.

Natsuki scoffed. "You're crazier than I thought if you think we'll give up the answer to that at the snap of a finger."

Shizuru gave her a sardonic look. "Oh? Perhaps at the snap of a neck, then, Miss Kruger?"

Mikoto flinched almost unnoticeably, but Shizuru caught it anyways. She turned her predatory gaze to the younger British agent. "Ara, English Agent, surely you're not afraid of me?" She gave Mikoto an unsettling smile, causing the young agent to pale slightly.

Natsuki growled. "Cut the crap and leave the kid alone, Viola."

Shizuru ignored Natsuki and leaned towards Mikoto. Natsuki nearly choked on her tongue; Shizuru was damn near crawling onto the desk towards Mikoto!

"'Kid'? Is this, perhaps, one of your first missions? How sweet…" Shizuru cooed. Natsuki suppressed the urge to groan and let out a little sigh instead; the color of Mikoto's face resembled a lobster. _I tried…_

Shizuru placed a finger under Mikoto's chin; crimson eyes peered into golden ones. "I cannot keep calling you 'English agent', or as Miss Kruger so eloquently put, 'Kid'. It would be an insult to one such as cute as you, Miss—?"

Mikoto blurted out, "Minagi!" Shizuru and Natsuki blinked at the suddenness of her reply, but Mikoto paid them no mind as she looked down the bridge of her nose at Shizuru's lips hovering only an inch away from her own. Natsuki winced when her gaze fell on Shizuru's lips; they were a sudden reminder of last night's events.

Shizuru chuckled lowly. "Alright, Miss Minagi, here's the deal. You, as far as I know, haven't done anything but attend the opening of one of my family's newest hotels. I apologize for taking such extreme action, but you must agree that your presence was highly suspicious to a person such as I, and I sincerely hope that for the future, you will consider possible…consequences of coming to an event hosted by my family."

Shizuru sat back in her chair and turned her burning gaze on Natsuki. Natsuki stared straight back, refusing to be cowed. Shizuru held her chin in a mock thinking position.

"As I've said before, Miss Kruger is my main interest here. If you will wait outside, Miss Minagi? My employees would be more than happy to get you a drink, if you'd like."

Mikoto opened her mouth to argue, but Natsuki sharply nudged Mikoto's foot with her own and nodded. Mikoto gave Natsuki a worried glance, but did as she was told and left the room.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "Alone at last."

Natsuki's mind was suddenly flooded with different situations that those words could be applied to, most of them sexual. She shook her head to rid herself of those (delightful) images and decided to try to gain an upper hand over Shizuru by speaking first. "How do you know my name?"

Shizuru's head tilted. "Ara, I should be the one asking the questions. First of all, Miss Kruger, what were you doing at my hotel?"

Natsuki glared. "That brings about the question of how you noticed my presence in the first place."

Shizuru looked irritated. "Very well, Miss Kruger, since you insist on being so uncooperative. My dear cousin Reito gave me a call after a certain British spy broke into the building of one of his businesses in Buenos Aires. Perhaps you've heard of this?"

Natsuki ignored the blatant sarcasm in the other woman's voice. "Why would your cousin warn you, when both of you are vying for dominance in your syndicate?"

An eyebrow was raised. "You've done your homework."

At Natsuki's silence, Shizuru gave a slight shrug and continued. "Blood is blood. Besides, there is no point in arguing over who controls what if there is nothing to control in the first place, is there?"

She looked at Natsuki coldly, continuing, "My family's business empire…the "Viola Crime Syndicate," as the newspapers call us, takes an enormous amount of time and effort to run. Ensuring its continuance and smooth operation is infinitely more important than a petty family disagreement."

Shizuru leaned slightly forward, placing her hands on the desk. "So I ask you again, for the last time: what were you doing at my hotel?"

Natsuki matched Shizuru's glower with an equal intensity. A fierce mental debate waged inside her head. _Should I tell her the truth? Wait, no, that's crazy! 'Oh hey, I was just sent here 'cause your family has serious issues, and one of you needs to be taken before one of you starts a war.' Yeah, that'll go over SO well. Let's feed her some bullshit, then._

"I was investigating the disappearance of one of our agents, 002."

Shizuru sat back, her face reverting back to a polite smile. Natsuki let out an inaudible breath of relief. And froze when Shizuru calmly stated, "Lie to me again, Miss Kruger, and I will cut your throat and pull out your tongue."

Natsuki blinked. _Colombian necktie?…At least now no one can accuse her of being too soft._

Natsuki shrugged. She _could_ tell Shizuru at least a partial truth, and even if Shizuru tried to kill her, Natsuki was confident that she would be able to present a challenge.

"Alright, Viola, you got me there. Kanzaki is buying up a shitload of nuclear power plants. The higher ups in office," here she made a vague gesture with her hand, "were getting a little jumpy, so I was told to investigate and stop him if necessary. Then someone had to rat me out to Kanzaki, so here I am in Dubai." She gave Shizuru a mocking smile.

Shizuru stroked the side of her face in thought. "Ara, is that so? Reito did not tell me this…and an inside man at MI6? Shocking." She looked at Natsuki with a smirk. "See, telling the truth wasn't so hard, was it?"

Natsuki scowled.

"I suspect you aren't telling me the entire story, Miss Kruger, but no matter; you'll eventually tell me once you accept my offer."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What kind of offer? I only take the ones that involve me gaining some relative benefit."

Shizuru chuckled. "Trust me when I say this will be beneficial for us both." She intertwined her hands and rested her chin on top. "You would appreciate some help in bringing down my cousin, no?"

Natsuki's ears perked up; her interest was definitely piqued. "Go on…"

"I help you stop my psychotic cousin with whatever he's doing…"

Green eyes looked back skeptically. "And in return?"

Red eyes sparkled like rubies. "…And in return, you help me find my father's killer."

* * *

_1. T.A.: no, not teacher's assistant; It stands for "Training Agent!" Namely the people like Nao, Chie, Tomoe, etc.  
__2. Hark! Is that a Nina and Erstin cameo I see?  
__3. It was a bit hard to write in Shizuru's P.O.V... I shan't be doing it again any time soon.  
__4. __The Columbian Necktie is a bloody, bloody, violent gruesome gory etc etc mess. Perfect for a crime lord trying to make a good first impression, no?_

_'Til next time, kiddies._


	7. Chapter 7: Business as Usual

_Thanks for the reviews! :) I made this chapter a bit longer than usual since I'll be out of the country for the next two weeks...enjoy!_

_**Warning:**__ Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really..  
__**Disclaimer #2:**__I made Manchester seem like an absolutely horrible place to live in this chapter, but I based it off on my teacher's descriptions of growing up there in the 70s. I'm sure that now it's a lovely city, and not the "dodgy" place that my teacher describes it as it was then. _

* * *

"No."

Shizuru pouted. "Ara? So eager to refuse me."

Natsuki defiantly crossed her arms. "I don't have a reason to help you."

"I don't have a reason to let you live," Shizuru smoothly countered.

Natsuki glared. "If I wanted to be a detective, I would have joined Scotland Yard."

"No, Miss Kruger is something even better: a MI6 agent. Surely you have some connections in the world? Or am I misplacing my confidence in England's 'best agent?'"

Natsuki ignored the nearly imperceptible jab to her ability. "Kenji Viola was assassinated in Tokyo. Get the Japanese police force on it."

Shizuru continued to smile pleasantly. "Ara, due to my extended absence from VCS's Kyoto branch, there has been less than friendly encounters with the local yakuza groups. Unfortunately, the police force's superintendent general is also the brother-in-law of one of the yakuza heads, so you would understand if I would rather look for outside help."

Natsuki blew air out of her mouth. "And if I would rather not help?"

"I would consider that a rash and regrettable decision. You do have more to gain from it, considering that I am offering help in getting rid of my cousin in exchange for your help in merely searching for my father's murderer. However, should you choose to walk away, I would of course be more than happy to provide you with transportation back to England."

Natsuki was immediately suspicious. Shizuru's bargain seemed too mild for the notoriously ruthless crime leader. "Alive?"

Shizuru chuckled darkly. "Alive. Although, only for the first time. The next time you come into an area under Viola jurisdiction, we would of course have no other choice than to kill you. Matters of security and such, but it shouldn't be too bad if you avoid the areas where my family has set up holdings."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Except your syndicate has bases among 30 countries on all six continents."

Shizuru struck a mock thinking pose. "Ara, I believe it is seven." At Natsuki's flabbergasted look, Shizuru gave a smug smile. "The Violas sponsor a research station in Antarctica."

Natsuki wanted to strangle the woman before her. "Damned if I do help you and damned if I don't."

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Kruger. You were already damned even without my help."

_Huh, can't argue with that. Just go with the flow, Kruger. _"Your 'help' in bringing down Kanzaki better be worth it. Although Kanzaki's absence will probably be as beneficial to you as it is to me."

Shizuru smiled and looked at her nails. "Ara, a propitious turn of events, I suppose."

Natsuki looked away darkly. _Like you didn't plan it out that way._

* * *

_London, England_

Haruka sincerely wished listened to that tingling in her spine that told her not to pick up her phone at one in the morning, since now she had a pounding headache.

"You have five seconds to explain what you are doing at Heathrow Airport and exactly what you mean when you say that Kruger's been kidnapped by that devil-woman."

Mikoto shrugged, although Haruka couldn't see it over the phone. "Well, we were ratted out in Dubai, we met Viola, she kicked me out of the room to talk with Natsuki, someone jabbed a needle in me, and then I woke up on a bench in Heathrow like some vagabond."

Haruka wanted to throw her cell phone across the room. "Damn it. Go home for tonight, there's nothing more you can do now."

A weary Mikoto gratefully hung up the phone. Haruka began to get dressed, cursing everyone and everything the entire time. One thing she detested about being the head of MI6 was the erratic working hours.

Haruka grabbed her communicator and considered calling Natsuki. There was no harm in trying, right? It was good if she did, and too bad if she didn't. She pressed the dial button and impatiently waited for the click that would indicate a connection. Haruka was about to give up and end the call until she heard that small click on the last ring, and immediately let loose. "KRUGER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BEING KIDNAPPED LIKE SOME AMATEUR? DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEING AN AGENT TAKES GUTS?"

A stunned silence came over the phone. "…Haruka Armitage. I do recall hearing that you became head of MI6 last year, my belated congratulations."

Haruka's blood ran cold at that familiar voice. "Shi—Viola! What in the name of Jesus, Mary, and Joseph are you doing with my agent? You need to release her RIGHT NOW!"

A sigh was heard over the connection. "You are as brash as always, my friend."

Haruka flinched. "I am not your friend," she countered harshly.

There was a few seconds of silence before a cold voice responded. "My mistake, Miss Armitage. To answer your question, Miss Kruger remains here of her own volition. I have something she wants, she has something I want. Is that clear enough for you?"

Haruka gritted her teeth. "Kruger has no idea what she's getting into. We can make a deal, Viola."

Shizuru responded with an almost maniacal glee. "Too late, I've already made one of those with _Nat-su-ki_."

Haruka was shocked by Shizuru's use of Natsuki's first name. "Just what are you planning—"

"Ah, I must go, Miss Armitage. I have to prepare for a busy day. Don't call this number again, and don't expect her back for a while. I'll send periodic updates, if only for your peace of mind. Sayonara, Chief Armitage."

"Wait—"

A loud "click" resounded in Haruka's ears. She slumped in her chair and stared at the communicator in her hand. "Damn it." Nearly six years of silence between them, broken by a two-minute phone call that hadn't even been on purpose. Haruka would never have imagined that their friendship would be reduced to this…it was a pretty bad way to start a day.

A bleary-eyed Yukino appeared in the doorway. "Haruka? Did something come up?"

"Yeah, Kruger went and got herself kidnapped. I have to go make some calls to the other division heads and make new security measures and such. Today's gonna be hell, Yukino."

She smiled apologetically at the frazzled blond. "Is it a bad time to tell you that your presence was requested at another Cabinet meeting later today?"

Haruka sighed and walked over to Yukino, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, but it's not so bad if it's coming from you. I'll see you at work."

She gazed fondly at the petite brunette, her previous irritation having subsided at Yukino's soothing presence. _Everyone should have their own Yukino,_ Haruka mused as she flagged down a cab.

* * *

_Manchester, England_

Nao downed a shot of whiskey and set the glass down on the bar counter. She was on another training mission; her task was to supply evidence to police to help arrest a local drug supplier. It was considered child's play for actual MI6 agents, but agents in training were required to undergo missions such as these. Nao sighed, bored out of her mind. It would have been more interesting if Chie had been assigned to the same mission, but Chie was across the city trying to incriminate a pimp who specialized in underage girls. But nooo, the gods above hated her and partnered her with _Tomoe Marguerite_. Nao scowled and ordered another drink. A movement on her right caught Nao's attention.

"Stop drinking so much, Zhang. You're gonna be too drunk to complete the mission at this rate."

Nao shot Tomoe a dirty look. "Shut up, Marguerite. If you were focusing on the mission instead of whining, you'd have seen that our target has just entered the premises and is heading for that table, four o'clock."

Nao was looking at the mirror hanging behind the bar; she could see the drug supplier, a greasy-looking man in dire need of a shave. He joined a table of ten other men, all small-time drug dealers who thought they owned the city.

Nao shook her head in mock sympathy. The poor idiots had no idea what they were getting into. They were definitely going to get swallowed up ruthlessness of Manchester's underground, give or take a couple years. _Ah well, not my problem._

_-000-000-_

Nao glanced at her watch; nearly two hours had passed since the drug supplier entered the bar, and the men were showing signs of winding down. Perfect timing too, since the bar was slowly getting packed. The group stood up and began to prepare to leave. Nao threw some bills on the table and stood up. "They're leaving. We can wait outside to see where they're going."

Tomoe complied, and the two women walked outside. Nao shivered in the chilly evening air. Soon, the drug dealers left the bar, shouting and roughhousing. Nao smirked. They were obviously drunk, which would make following them all the more easier. A flashy Mercedes pulled up, and the drug supplier detached himself from the group and stumbled towards it. He unceremoniously got into the backseat and opened the window to thrust a piece of paper towards one of the men, who clumsily caught it.

The drug supplier slurred out, "Those are the details for the next shipment of goods. I wrote it down 'cause I know you fucks don't remember shit. Don't lose it Vinny, or it's your head."

The one named Vinny gave a sloppy salute. "Sure thing, Mr. Wilson. It s'a pleasure doin' business."

The car drove off and the group of men began to go the opposite direction, flicking out switchblades and arguing whose skill with a knife was better.

Nao and Tomoe exchanged glances. "Looks like Vinny-boy's gonna have to lose his head," Nao stated.

Tomoe gave a sadistic grin and placed her hand on her concealed gun. "I think we should shoot them in the kneecaps."

Nao scoffed and dismissed her notion with a flick of a hand. "You have no imagination. This mission's been pretty damn boring, let's make it a little exciting with some physical violence."

"We should wear something to conceal our faces."

Nao gave Tomoe a quizzical look. "Why the hell would I want to cover a gorgeous face like mine?"

Tomoe shrugged. "With masks, we can pretend to be muggers."

"…Finally, an idea that isn't totally stupid. Keep it up, Marguerite, and you might not be completely hopeless after all."

Tomoe glared at Nao, but she ignored the teal-haired woman and unwrapped the scarf around her neck, using it to conceal her lower face.

Nao noted the direction the men were going and turned into an alleyway. "We can cut them off if we go this way."

"How did you—ah, I forgot, you grew up in this dump, right?"

Nao climbed over a fence with ease. "Careful, I also learned thirty-three different ways to break someone's spine by growing up in this 'dump'."

They ended up at the entrance of another alleyway, and a peek around the corner revealed the gang coming down the block. Nao shot Tomoe a triumphant look, who merely scowled and looked away.

Nao grabbed a metal trash can lid and motioned for Tomoe to grab something. As the two training agents waited for the men to reach the mouth of the alleyway, Nao wondered, _How did Marguerite know I grew up here? _

Her train of thought was interrupted by drunken hollering. _Time for some fun._

Nao stepped out from the shadows. The gang stopped in confusion, and Vinny stepped in front of the others with a lascivious grin. "Lookie here, it's a woman. A damn sexy one, at that," he added, looking at Nao's body up and down with obvious lust.

Nao's smirk was covered by her scarf, but the malicious gleam in her eyes shone clearly. "Hello there, ugly."

She threw the trash can lid like a Frisbee, hitting Vinny in the face and immediately breaking his nose. Vinny dropped to the ground like a stone, and the rest of the drug dealers began to shout, reaching for their knives and guns. Nao calmly stepped forward towards the nearest man, who slashed at her frantically with a serrated switchblade. She neatly ducked and roundhouse-kicked him in the chin, all the more painful due to her high heels. She ducked another clumsy swing and sarcastically shouted at Tomoe, "Feel free to jump in anytime. I guess that talk about shooting them in the kneecaps was just talk after all, huh?"

Tomoe hesitated, but joined the fray by gripping a glass bottle around the neck and shattering it on someone's head. After a few more minutes of ass-kicking, mostly courtesy of Nao, most of the men were unconscious on the ground. Nao surveyed the scene with satisfaction.

She turned around to brag to Tomoe about her obviously better-than-Tomoe skill at kicking ass, but quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Vinny staggering to his feet behind an oblivious Tomoe. "You couldn't even have picked up a weapon to stab that bitch, Vinny?"

Tomoe whipped around. The blood poured from his shattered nose, but Vinny glared at the two women and sluggishly raised his fists. "You…whores!" He swung wildly at Tomoe, who easily avoided his pathetic attempts.

Tomoe let out a disdainful laugh. "Stop trying to fight, you're embarrassing yourself." She smugly smirked at the man, but gasped when Vinny lunged for her face and managed to pull her scarf off. Vinny squinted in confusion. "Tara Morrison?"

Nao narrowed her eyes. This guy knew Tomoe Marguerite?

Vinny let out a hysterical laugh. "You bitch, Tara, I had heard you took new job, but I had no idea you'd be attacking one of your own. I guess he pays pretty well, what's-his-face, Kumaki or Kan—"

—BLAM— Nao stared at Tomoe in disbelief. The teal-haired agent was pointing a SIG P230, the assigned gun for training agents, at Vinny. A round hole in the middle of his forehead was soon apparent when the blood began to trickle down his shocked face. Tomoe calmly put away the pistol inside her coat and reached into Vinny's coat pocket, extracting the small scrap of paper.

Nao roughly grabbed Tomoe by the shoulder and spun her around. "What. The. FUCK."

Tomoe placidly stared back at Nao and shrugged. "He was annoying me."

"So you shot him? Goddamnit Marguerite, when these drug dealers wake up, the first thing they'll see is their dead friend! And then you know what? They're going to tell that drug supplier, and he's going to cancel the goddamn meeting! The same meeting for which we've gathered evidence for in the last three days! At least if they were all alive, they could have passed it off as a robbery or something, you dumbass!"

Tomoe shoved Nao away from her face. "Shut up, Zhang, you don't know what you're talking about."

Nao grabbed Tomoe's collar. "Apparently I don't! You better explain exactly why that guy called you Tara Morrison, or better yet, how he knew you, and what the hell he was talking about!"

Tomoe struggled to get out of Nao's grip; failing that, she resorted to glaring. "You're not the only person to grow up in Manchester, asshole. He was an acquaintance of mine. Now let go of me."

Nao narrowed her eyes. "I think you're lying."

Tomoe smirked maliciously. "Just 'cause my mother wasn't a prostitute doesn't mean that I couldn't have grown up here."

Nao's viridian eyes darkened with uncontrollable rage, but before she could follow her instinct and kill Tomoe, her phone rang. Tomoe took advantage of Nao's momentary hesitation to pry Nao's hands off her collar and backpedal backwards, putting ten feet of space between her and Nao. "What's the matter, Zhang, did I hit a sore spot?"

Nao debated between killing Tomoe first and then answering the phone, but she didn't want to get blood on her phone. Plus, the call was from Midori. She flicked it open. "Zhang."

A genial voice sounded over the phone. "Oh Agent Zhang, did you or Agent Marguerite, by any chance, fire your weapons explicitly against my orders? The Manchester police force has received a call concerning gunfire in the vicinity of your training mission."

Nao shot Tomoe a nasty glare. "Yeah, Agent Shithead, a.k.a Agent Marguerite, decided to use one of our targets as a literal target."

Midori gave an irritated sigh. "Fantastic, now we have the Chief Superintendent breathing down our necks. The police are damn lazy when civilians commit crimes, but the minute one of our agents commits a misdemeanor, they're all over us like ugly on an ape. All right, just meet at the appointed rendezvous point. Agents Hallard and Yumemiya are already waiting for pick-up. See you soon, kid."

Nao snapped, "Don't call me kid!" but Midori had already hung up. She turned to look at Tomoe, who had already started walking towards the rendezvous point. "Don't think this is over. Chief Sugiura's going to hear about this."

Tomoe gave Nao a sickeningly sweet smile. "Au contraire, I think we're done. You'll just find out that I'm exactly like you, a street rat that rose above what was expected of her to become a member of Her Majesty's service. It's the same story over and over again."

Nao glared at her retreating back. _Except my story adds up, unlike your bullshit. Growing up here doesn't explain why he called you a different name and referred to you being an agent as "another job." _

Nao glanced once more at the still-warm body of Vinny laying on the cold ground before turning her back and following Tomoe. _Once I find out the truth, Marguerite, you're fucking dead._

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

Haruka's thundering voice rattled all the china in the cabinets of Number 10 Downing Street. Sakomizu glanced worriedly at his personal cabinet, fearing for his crystal teapot collection.

A blonde man with a peculiar scar on his brow frowned at Haruka. "Certainly not. Chief Armitage, as Director-General of MI5, I must insist that you cease all efforts to take down the Viola Crime Syndicate!"

Sergay Wang, a distinguished retired military colonel and head of MI5, locked eyes with Haruka, neither willing to concede. Sergay was the first to look away, and Haruka let out a silent huff of victory.

Foreign Secretary Maria Graceburt frowned at both of them. "Director Wang, I understand that you were absent at the last meeting, when Chief Armitage first brought up the issue of eliminating organized crime in Great Britain. The general consensus was that VCS and other similar criminal organizations should be aggressively discouraged; are you against the eradication of VCS?"

Sergay turned to face the rest of the Cabinet. "Not at all, Madam; I certainly think we should do all we can to stop this crime groups in England. However, I think I'm being practical when I say that any effort to completely shut down these groups in a relatively short period of time, as Chief Armitage is suggesting, will only end in failure. VCS has too many connections to easily sever."

Haruka stood up and pointed accusingly at Sergay. "Director Wang, what you call practical is what we in the real world call cowardly!"

Sergay opened his mouth to argue, but Nagi cut him off. "Now, now, Chief Armitage, I believe Director Wang is making a reasonable argument. As I've said before, the expenditures to undertake this policy would be enormous. Also, the gritty truth is that the business operations of VCS and other organized crime groups is deeply steeped into British economy, to the point where there may be economic repercussions, should we abruptly remove those sources of revenue."

Haruka snorted. "Those 'business operations' are mostly illegal, Chancellor, and should have no impact on the economy whatsoever if England was truly free from corruption, which I seriously doubt when I look at some people." She gave a pointed look at Nagi, who pretended not to notice.

Miss Maria frowned. "That's a very hefty accusation.'

Sakomizu decided this was a good place to chime in. "And also very interesting, Chief Armitage."

"Thank you, Minister."

Miss Maria gave an exasperated look at Sakomizu. He was a smart man, but not quite cut out for the bloodthirstiness that often defined politics.

Haruka continued. "You can also see that the rate of crime in our cities, although not as high as in other countries, is slowly rising!"

Sergay frowned. "That's exactly the point, Chief Armitage. I'm not saying that getting rid of VCS is a bad idea, but we should focus on eradicating crime in our cities, not international crime! You're suggesting that we should petition the U.N. for a sanction against VCS, but I think we should concentrate on getting rid of domestic organized crime first, putting emphasis on just the British branches of VCS, as well as other organized crime groups, before we try to take on the whole world. And if I remember correctly, domestic organized crime falls under the jurisdiction of MI5, not MI6. Or am I wrong?"

Haruka looked annoyed. "VCS is an international organization! You can't expect MI6 not to get involved. And I agree that organized crime is a serious issue, which is why we should aim for the head and take out VCS, since it's the largest! Dealing with the smaller, less influential groups first is going to take damn near forever, which will give VCS more time to consolidate power."

Sakomizu brightened. "Ah yes, speed is essential to win the war: a principle espoused by Sun Tzu in 'The Art of War.'"

Everyone in the meeting room glanced briefly at one another, unsure how to respond to their eccentric prime minister.

Nagi cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I am in favor of Director Wang's proposal."

Miss Maria didn't even look up from the memo she was skimming. "And I happen to agree with Chief Armitage."

The entire table of ministers was set abuzz. Some advisors arguing for Sergay's plan, while others agreed with Haruka.

Nagi deliberately raised a hand for silence. Haruka immediately distrusted the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Why don't we just have a little friendly competition? I believe MI5 and MI6 are both equally capable of solving this little problem; does it really matter how VCS is wiped out, as long as it is done?"

Haruka opened her mouth to argue that her idea was exponentially better than Sergay's, but Sakomizu enthusiastically cut her off. "A wonderful idea, Chancellor! Competition brings out the best in you." Nagi smirked and nodded at Sakomizu's praise. Haruka gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Sakomizu glanced at his watch. "Oh, has it been three hours already? Time flies when a good debate rages on; unfortunately I have a press conference to attend in half an hour."

The rotund man stood up and looked at Haruka and Sergay. "Chief Armitage and Director Wang, would you please send me your respective proposals to my desk so I can peruse them thoroughly? Thank you…" Sakomizu trailed off as he gathered various memos and shoved them into a briefcase before rushing out of the room. The newer advisors looked confused at the abrupt end to the meeting, while the more experienced ones were used to it and started to pack up themselves.

Haruka turned towards Sergay, determined to finish their conversation, but the clearing of a throat captured both their attentions. John Smith, chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee, smirked down at them. "Director Wang, Chief Armitage."

They both nodded stiffly at the blond, middle-aged man. Haruka forced out a polite smile. "Chairman. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to share a recent observation of mine…I haven't seen any major successes from either MI5 or MI6 lately, now why is that?"

Sergay frowned. "With all due respect, sir, there haven't been any major failures either. Staying at middle ground is fine with me, sir."

Smith looked condescendingly at the spiky-haired man. "I'm disappointed, Director Wang. I would have expected more ambition from a man of your caliber. Of course, the Joint Intelligence Committee desires only the very best for the security of England. Due to the recession, a large percentage of the population is in dire need for jobs…the person who brings about unsatisfactory results in the handling of England's rampant organized crime issue may also find themselves wanting for a job."

Haruka's face looked stony. "Are you threatening to fire us if we don't perform to your standards, Chairman?"

Smith shrugged. "Think of it as collateral, Chief Armitage. I'm sure you and Director Wang can deliver on your promises, no? Have a good night." The blond man sauntered off.

Haruka and Sergay looked furiously at Smith's retreating back. Haruka turned to Sergay. "Perhaps it would be better if we worked together."

Sergay considered her words for a moment before shaking his head regretfully. "Chief Armitage, I can see the reasoning behind your plan, but I still think that you're wrong. I feel it would be only to the detriment of England's security if I made any concessions. You just were appointed as head of MI6 last year, while I've been head of MI5 for almost twenty; we are much more capable of handling these organized crime groups, so just leave it to us!"

Haruka gave him a stubborn glare. "I can't. You MI5 guppies will mess everything up. How about you do your thing and I'll do mine? Then all you'd have to do is stay out of my way."

Sergay shook his head. "The folly of youth. I do hope you have another trade to fall back on when you're fired."

"I always have the option of practicing law, since I have the qualifications. What are you going to do, soldier-boy? No army is going to enlist an old man like you after you're given the pink slip."

Sergay huffed in annoyance, but his mouth twitched slightly upwards. He grudgingly shook hands with Haruka. She turned away and started to gather her papers, but Nagi's voice calling after Sergay immediately caught her attention.

"Director Wang! I'm glad you took our last conversation into consideration."

Sergay nodded tersely towards the shorter man. "Thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention, Chancellor; they certainly are very valid."

Haruka frowned suspiciously. Nagi had gone to talk with Sergay beforehand? Sergay seemed to be an honest and capable official, and was undoubtedly a good man. However, he was also too much of a military man, too accustomed to taking orders and being treated without guile to fully recognize when he was being manipulated. Nagi's influence on Sergay's decisions was an issue of serious concern. Haruka had a similar personality as Sergay's, but at least she could recognize deceit and manipulation when she saw it, thanks to her years of studying at Cambridge law school.

Haruka sighed and left the meeting room. She sometimes wished that she had followed her father's footsteps and taken over the family's construction company, especially on days like these.

* * *

_Dubai, UAE_

Shizuru stared at the phone in her hand. The device had been confiscated from Natsuki, and she had placed it in her pocket and forgotten about it until it had started vibrating. The person on the other line was the last person Shizuru would have expected to hear again. She looked around surreptitiously, and seeing no one around, finally winced in pain; her ears were still ringing.

Was it really almost six years since she had last seen the brash blonde? Shizuru felt the slightest twinge of regret and nostalgia; those days back at Cambridge had been some of the most enjoyable days in her life. But those days were over, and Shizuru Viola now had a syndicate to lead.

Shizuru headed for the single door at the end of the hallway, which led to the penthouse, and nodded at the guard stationed outside. "You can go now."

The guard left with a nod. Once he was out of sight, Shizuru pressed her ear up against the door. Hearing no movement inside, she slowly unlocked the door and slipped inside the penthouse.

The sprawling penthouse was one of many that Shizuru owned, and it had a panoramic view of the city below. However, Shizuru wasn't looking at the breathtaking view; rather, she was focused on a dark-haired beauty sleeping in the king-sized bed in the middle of the penthouse.

Natsuki Kruger was sleeping on her side, clutching a pillow near her face. Shizuru blinked. The sight was rather…cute.

Shizuru strode over to the armchair located next to the bed and sat down to study Natsuki's face. The agent looked younger than she actually was when she was sleeping, the angry look that Shizuru was accustomed to having melted into a peaceful expression. Shizuru kept studying the agent's face, even after Natsuki began to stir at the feeling of being watched. Shizuru chuckled. For a secret agent, Natsuki slept rather deeply.

Natsuki blearily opened her eyes. She immediately caught sight of an unfortunately familiar (or so she told herself) face. Natsuki sat up in a flash. "What the hell? Why are you watching me sleep?"

Natsuki had the urge to smile at Shizuru's melodic chuckle, but managed to prevent it from showing.

"Ara, I cannot help it. Agent Kruger looks so cute when she sleeps."

Natsuki gaped. Was this woman for real? "Are you for real? What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Ara, I think I have more of a right than Agent Kruger to be here; this is my apartment, after all."

Natsuki glanced around frantically. Of course! With a closer inspection, it was obvious that someone inhabited this apartment; Natsuki had been too tired to do anything but collapse on the bed as soon as she was escorted here.

"You had me taken to your _apartment?_"

"We do have to get used to each other's presence, since we are working together 24/7."

"So you decided that we share a bedroom?"

Shizuru shrugged. "No one ordered Agent Kruger to sleep on the bed, she obviously chose to. Agent Kruger can do whatever she wants."

"What 'Agent Kruger' wants to do is to go back to sleep!" Natsuki grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand. "You woke me up at five in the morning? You really are as malicious as they say."

Shizuru interlaced her fingers and rested them on her stomach. "Whoever 'they' are, they have no idea what I'm capable of. Besides, the flight to Tokyo takes eleven hours, and I would like to arrive there sometime today. Get up and get dressed."

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, who just made a shooing motion with her hand. Natsuki scowled and stomped to the wardrobe, grabbed a set of clothes, and stomped into a bathroom the size of a small house. Shizuru stifled a chuckle; Natsuki was quite childish when cranky. There was more to the secret agent than she had originally thought.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki watched in slight confusion as the elevator lights stopped at the basement. "I thought we were headed for the airport?"

Shizuru was studying the contents of a thin folder in her hand and didn't even look up. "Yes, there is just a small issue that requires my attention. It shouldn't take too long."

Natsuki followed Shizuru past numerous unmarked doorways, finally stopping before a room that looked suspiciously similar to the one where she and Mikoto had been held. This time, there was a blindfolded man tied to a chair, shivering in fear; two VCS henchmen were guarding him. Natsuki raised her brows when she saw they were holding a bucket of hot coals with an iron brand, a toolbox, and a canister of liquid nitrogen.

Shizuru took the folder from under her arm and glanced at Natsuki. "You can come in if you want, but don't interfere." Natsuki frowned at this. _What would I interfere with?_

They entered the room, and two VCS gangsters, one with blond hair and the other with black, looked up to respectfully nod at Shizuru. Shizuru looked down at the blindfolded man. He had already obviously been beaten up severely, dark purple splotches marring the skin on his stomach and ribs. "What's the problem here?"

Natsuki almost gaped at Shizuru. The woman had transformed into a cold-blooded gang leader right before her eyes.

The blonde gangster spat on the ground and looked contemptuously at the blindfolded man. "We lost one of our cargo ships and twenty men, thanks to this pig."

Shizuru's face remained expressionless. "Oh?" She ripped off the man's blindfold. Thomson flinched at the sudden movement, and his trembling increased twofold when he saw Shizuru.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru cautiously; her red eyes were blank, empty. Shizuru seemed to encompass the room with her foreboding presence. She pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder and glanced over it. "You are Jeremiah Thomson, member of VCS Dubai for three years, no parents, one brother, no significant other." The man fearfully mouthed a yes.

"Is this you, Mr. Thomson?"

Shizuru withdrew a grainy black-and-white photo of what appeared to be a clandestine meeting between Thomson and two other men. Thomson whimpered at seeing it, but otherwise remained silent.

Shizuru spoke in a quiet, almost kind, voice. "If the accusations against you are true, if you've broken our code of silence, then you know that I have no other choice but to kill you. However, how you die is up to you. Why not make your last few moments on this earth relatively painless?"

Thomson's eyes widened in fear, but still remained silent. Shizuru took out more photos, showing the man meeting with the two men at other places. Shizuru's tone now held a hint of warning. "Answer me, Thomson: this is you, correct?"

"…Yes."

"Who are these two men you're seen with in every photo?"

The bound man avoided Shizuru's eyes. She sighed and gave a nod to one of the gangsters. Natsuki's eyes narrowed as the VCS goon gleefully took a wrench and smashed it against Thomson's face with a casual violence. Thomson screamed and writhed in pain.

Shizuru looked at Thomson. "This pain can be avoidable. Who are they?"

Thomson left ear seemed to not work anymore, which didn't surprise Natsuki, since a copious amount of blood was pouring from it. He panted and looked pleadingly at Shizuru. "Please, they approached me first! They offered to release my brother from death row in exchange for information!"

Shizuru continued to pace slowly in front of the bound man. "Who is 'they,' Thomson? I am losing my patience." But he simply shook his head.

Shizuru looked at the dark-haired henchman. "I don't think his right eye is necessary for talking, is it?"

The swarthy man laughed cruelly. "No, ma'am." Natsuki solemnly watched as the man took a screwdriver to Thomson's right eye, heedless of his pleas.

"No, please! They were agents from the Department of Export Control!" His words dissolved into a scream when the gangster jabbed the screwdriver and twisted.

Natsuki shifted uneasily and opened her mouth, but a sharp glance from Shizuru told her to keep her mouth shut.

Shizuru sighed. "Family loyalty is a commendable quality that very few possess, Thomson, and a very stupid weakness that others would not hesitate to exploit. So these two government agents offered your brother's freedom in exchange for information on one of my exporting cargo?"

Thomson nodded with a sob.

"Ah, so let me get this straight: you went to the same people who were responsible for putting your brother in jail, to help you get him out? That wasn't very sensible, especially since you know that VCS would have had equal, if not more, power than these two men."

Thomson froze at Shizuru's words. Shizuru noticed his reaction and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Did you really think I was that stupid?" She flashed another photo in front of Thomson, this one depicting him accepting money from the two Dubai agents. "Familial loyalty may have been a small factor in your betrayal, but money was your main motivation, wasn't it." It wasn't a question.

Natsuki studied Shizuru's mannerisms carefully. Her expression was neutral, with a hint of condescension, her body language was relaxed, and her calm tone and slow pacing back and forth was clearly unnerving Thomson. Natsuki cocked her head in thought. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought Shizuru was a lawyer in court, grilling a defendant.

Shizuru ripped the photo in half and dropped in on the ground, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I would have gone easier on you if you had told the truth in the first place. I've already let you off relatively easy, since I've recovered the cargo already."

Thomson's single eye shone in relief. "Thank you, boss!"

Shizuru looked at him like he was crazy. "For what? You're still going to die."

"W-What? But I thought—"

Shizuru looked bored. "You broke the rule of _Omertà_, which is punishable by death, as you were told when you joined my organization."

"No—please—"

"You cost me almost a million dollars, and sent twenty of my subordinates to jail."

"It wasn't—I didn't—"

"Finally, you lied to me, and then thought you could away with it?" Here, Shizuru sounded incredulous.

The two gangsters laughed cruelly as Shizuru picked up the brand from the bucket of coals. Natsuki furrowed her brow. _She's burning him now? You'd have thought that taking his eye and ear would be enough for her._

The smell of burning flesh permeated the room as Shizuru pressed the brand against Thomson's forehead. Amidst the disgusting smell, the piercing screams of Thomson, and the loud laughing of the henchmen, Natsuki thought she saw the briefest look of regret cross Shizuru's face. She blinked and peered closer, but dismissed it as wishful thinking, since Shizuru's face was completely neutral like before.

Shizuru withdrew the brand, and Thomson slumped down in his chair, half unconscious from the pain. On his forehead, scarred flesh now read: "_Fides supra omnes_."

Shizuru replaced the brand in the bucket and inspected her handiwork. "What do you think, gentlemen, Miss Kruger?"

The blond henchman leered cruelly at Thomson. "We haven't had a chance to use the liquid nitrogen yet, Miss Viola. I think we should ice his balls and shatter them."

"Yeah!"

Natsuki spoke out coldly. "I think that's enough." She glared venomously at the two henchmen, who withered under her fierce gaze. Shizuru, on the other hand, gave her a pensive look.

"I suppose Miss Kruger is right." Shizuru walked over to the door and opened it, letting in a group of men carrying baseball bats or crowbars. Thomson stiffened in the chair. Shizuru glanced at him. "Yes, Mr. Thomson, these are the men that suffered from your indiscretion. Fortunately, although unfortunately for you, I was able to post bail for most of them. They'd like to convey their gratitude for the ordeal you put them through." The men were smiling sadistically at Thomson, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ara, Miss Kruger, I'm done here." Shizuru walked towards the exit, but was stopped by Thomson's quavering voice. "Miss Viola—? If you could, at least, ensure that my brother gets out safely…"

Shizuru stopped, but didn't turn around. Her voice slightly softened, but remained aloof. "Your brother was executed at 4:15 this morning. My condolences." Shizuru ignored Thomson's agonized sobs and left the room.

Natsuki quickly followed, not too eager to see the bloody slaughter that was sure to occur. She frowned deeply at Shizuru, who seemed unaffected by the fact that she had just tortured and killed a man. "That was cruel of you."

Shizuru didn't even look at Natsuki. "Ara? What is Agent Kruger talking about, she didn't even have to wait fifteen minutes!"

"Not that! I mean that fact that you tortured him unnecessarily!"

"Strange, I thought it was absolutely necessary. Besides, Agent Kruger hurts and kills people all the time, does she not?"

"That's different! I do it for my country!"

"I do it for my family and their legacy. There really is no difference; killing is killing."

"At least I don't torture and maim before killing!"

Shizuru stopped at the elevators and finally looked at Natsuki. "I'd be delighted to continue this debate, as I'm sure Agent Kruger's views are very interesting. Unfortunately, we have a busy day in front of us, and no time to waste."

Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "What was with that whole forehead thing?" She gestured vaguely towards her head.

Shizuru gave her a polite smile. "'Fides supra omnes' was something my father used to say."

"…What's it mean?"

Shizuru looked forwards into the distance as the elevator doors opened with a chime. "What it means, Miss Kruger, is 'Loyalty above all else.'"

**

* * *

**_Questions? Comments? Press that lil' link below -_


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Japan

_Much thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed; unfortunately, I seem to be losing my momentum for this story. Ah well._

_*Note* I made a little mistake in one of my previous chapters; John Smith is the CEO of First District, and Joseph Greer is the Chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee. That is all._

**__****Warning:** Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)  
_**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._

* * *

Natsuki was immobilized in her seat by those piercing red eyes. A small bead of sweat slowly trailed down the side of Natsuki's face. Her instincts were screaming at her do something, anything, and she contemplated shooting someone just to relieve her nerves. It probably would be bad for the other person, but hey, it'd make her feel a lot better, especially since what would befall her if she lost to Shizuru was far, far worse. Natsuki knew that Shizuru was notorious in the underworld for her cruel and unusual punishments, but this woman took the phrase "playing with her prey" to a whole new level!

Natsuki's right hand instinctively twitched when Shizuru's hand moved. The other woman chuckled, but Natsuki simply glared, daring the crime leader to make another move.

Shizuru smirked back and deliberately stretched out a hand. Natsuki knew she had lost when she glimpsed the slightest hint of smugness in her enemy-turned-temporary-ally's eyes.

She watched in disbelief as Shizuru decisively moved a piece on the board and shot her a cheerful grin. "Ara, I do believe that's checkmate."

Natsuki stared down at the chessboard. "…This game is stupid."

Shizuru smirked. "Miss Kruger is just mad that she lost again."

Natsuki resisted the urge to fling the chessboard and all its stupid little parts away from her. "How much longer to Tokyo?"

Shizuru looked ruefully at an empty cup of tea. "Three more hours."

Natsuki groaned and flung herself back on the seat. Shizuru let out a small chuckle. "My jet substantially cuts down the travel time to seven hours. I wonder how Miss Kruger would fare on a normal eleven-hour flight to Tokyo?"

Natsuki shuddered. "A nightmare. One of the many perks of being a secret agent is having private transportation and being able to avoid screaming children and snoring old men on commercial airlines."

"Oh, so Agent Kruger hates children?"

Natsuki looked warily at red eyes sparkling with some hidden mischief. "I'm not too fond of kids, I guess."

Shizuru looked contemplative. "Ara, from what I heard about Miss Kruger's promiscuity, I thought that Miss Kruger desired a whole bunch of children."

Natsuki sputtered. "Wha—no—of course not! Are you crazy, woman?"

A slender eyebrow rose. "So Agent Kruger is not as licentious as everyone says she is?"

Natsuki uneasily looked away. "Well, I mean…" She snapped her head back to look at Shizuru incredulously. "Hey, wait! What is this, 'Twenty Questions about my life'?"

"No one held a gun to your head and made you respond. Perhaps Miss Kruger's ego is bigger than she thought." Shizuru gave her a haughty glance.

"My ego is just fine, thank you." Natsuki cocked her head in thought. _Actually, maybe I can milk this for what it's worth, and get some information on Viola…_

"Say, Viola…"

Shizuru immediately looked suspicious at Natsuki's genial tone. "Yes?"

Natsuki gave Shizuru what she hoped to be a winning smile. "Since we're going to be working together, why don't we get to know more about each other? I'll ask you some questions, and you can do the same."

Shizuru looked amused. "This sounds suspiciously like a date."

Natsuki scowled. "It's not a _date, _it's called establishing a partnership."

Shizuru leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "Very well, but I cannot guarantee that I will answer every question."

"Fair enough. The same applies to me."

Red eyes gleamed underneath the soft glow of the airplane light. "You can start."

Natsuki leaned her chin into her hand. "Any traumatizing childhood experiences that might jeopardize our mission?"

Shizuru mimicked Natsuki's posture. "Nothing that would seem abnormal to the daughter of the leader of the world's largest crime syndicate."

Natsuki frowned at her deflection. "So you were committing felonies in the womb?"

Shizuru gave Natsuki an amused smirk. "One can say that." At Natsuki's curious look, she continued. "My mother's father was the head of Grazhdan, a now obsolete branch of the Russian Mafia during the time of the Soviet Union. She worked for him while she was pregnant with me."

Natsuki cocked a brow. This was new information for Shizuru's file. "Your mother died when you were two, correct?"

Shizuru eyed Natsuki with annoyance. "MI6 is surprisingly thorough." She shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm in letting you know that particular piece of my history. My mother's name was Ana Zaretsky. She was shot while coming back from the grocery store, apparently by a rival syndicate. VCS wasn't so powerful back then."

Natsuki wasn't surprised to learn that Shizuru Viola was born into crime and violence, but she felt the stirrings of something deep within her. Perhaps it was pity?

Natsuki shook off her emotions. There should be no pity for the cold-blooded beauty before her; she had made her choices. "Ah, okay then…any skills I should know about? That would be useful for our job?"

Shizuru yawned. "You know, for a secret agent, you're not very subtle. Don't they teach how to gather information properly at 'Secret Agent Academy?'"

Natsuki had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but cleared her throat. "I have a license to kill, not pussyfoot around."

"I get the feeling that Miss Kruger likes to use those words a lot."

"Which words?"

Shizuru immediately scowled and lowered her voice. "_I have a license to kill._"

Natsuki reluctantly chuckled at Viola's poor imitation of her. Shizuru seemed like a normal young woman when she was teasing Natsuki like this.

Shizuru shot her a grin. "Miss Kruger may not have a license to 'pussyfoot around,' but I do. I have a doctorate degree in law from the University of Cambridge."

Natsuki let out a low whistle. "Impressive. But I'm rather curious to how that works, with the whole criminal aspect of your life and whatnot."

Shizuru looked mirthful. "I thought if was funny. Everyone else thought I was insane, though, when I decided to major in civil and criminal law, especially for the latter." She casually waved a hand in the air. "Although, studying criminal law was undeniably helpful. It's useful to know the mindset of the other side of the law."

Green eyes narrowed. "Which brings me to my next question: why remain a criminal? It seems silly to stay on the wrong side with all your talent."

The look of mirth in Shizuru's eyes was replaced by warning. "Careful, Miss Kruger; that's a very loaded question." She crossed her arms. "And a bit hypocritical, if I say so myself. You had a bit of a crime-riddled past, am I right? How sad to be arrested four times before the tender age of fourteen. And indicted for second-degree manslaughter by sixteen?" Shizuru shook her head in mock shame.

Natsuki straightened up and glared at Shizuru. "How did you find that out? That's classified information!"

Shizuru smirked. "It's amazing what people will tell for a little bit of money."

Natsuki set her jaw in anger. "Like you haven't dirtied your hands," she spat out.

"Au contraire; there is no proof that I have ever committed any crime, be it misdemeanor or felony. I don't even have a parking ticket." She gave Natsuki a smug smile.

Natsuki gritted her teeth. "Bullshit!"

"It's true. My record is clean; Miss Kruger can look it up if she does not believe me."

"What about that guy back in Dubai? I'm sure he was one of many."

"What happened with Mr. Thomson was not new to me, I admit. But I doubt that I can be connected to his unfortunate end. Our clean-up crew is very thorough." Shizuru shrugged. "Also, Dubai's police commissioner is a close family friend."

Natsuki glared. "So that's it? When _poor Shizuru_ gets into some trouble, she just falls back on Daddy's money?"

Shizuru's visage looked like it was carved from marble. "I bet _Natsuki-chan_ wished she had that money after she killed her younger sister—"

Natsuki suddenly found herself on her feet and pointing her gun at Shizuru. "What happened to Alyssa was an accident!"

Her shout caused a tense silence to settle over the two women. Natsuki took in a deep breath and exhaled, but her gun remained steadily trained on Shizuru's forehead. She repeated in a calmer tone, "It. Was. An. _Accident_."

Shizuru gave the gun a dismissive glance and looked straight into smoldering green eyes. "And what about every other person Natsuki killed after her sister? Were they also accidents?"

A normal person would have pissed themselves at Natsuki's glare by now, but Shizuru remained unaffected. "Don't act naïve. You and I both know that there is no right or wrong, black or white. The law is flexible; the only color that exists is gray. So cut the crap and put that gun away before you put someone's eye out."

Natsuki's finger tightened on the trigger.

Shizuru sighed condescendingly. "You know more about guns than planes, am I right? So you know that what you're holding is a Walther P99. Should you fire at me at this close range, the bullet will pass through me and the fuselage like a blowtorch through butter. What you might not know is that the cabin will depressurize, and we'll both be sucked into outer space together. If that's how you want to enter Japan, you're welcome."

Natsuki growled and holstered her gun.

Shizuru gave her a small smile. "Better. I didn't give Natsuki her gun back just so she could provide to be a nuisance."

Natsuki plopped down into her seat with a frown. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"Oh, please do."

Shizuru's seductive tone caused the slightest tint of pink to mar Natsuki's features.

"Ara, now it's my turn to ask questions." There was a maniacal glint in Shizuru's eyes.

Natsuki stood up and headed towards the plane's bar. "I'm going to need some alcohol."

-000-000-000-

Natsuki slammed the glass down on the counter with a triumphant smile, which quickly disappeared when Shizuru followed her a second after. Natsuki gave her a surprised look. "What the hell is your liver made out of? Steel?"

Somewhere along the way, Natsuki's attempt to learn more about Shizuru had devolved into a drinking contest. The rules were simple: the two femmes fatales alternately asked a question that both women would have to answer. However, one had to successfully down a shot first, without collapsing, before they could hear the other's answer.

Shizuru placed her hand on her chin. "Ara, is that your question?"

Natsuki frantically shook her head. "No! It's just that I've only met a very few people who are able to keep up with my alcohol intake."

"Please, a Viola can handle anything. I will be able to drink anything Natsuki throws at me, rest assured."

Natsuki shrugged. She would probably be able take at least five more shots, since right now she was only slightly buzzed. "Well, I wouldn't know what a Viola can or can't handle. Why don't you give up a few more details on your family background, then?"

Shizuru regarded her carefully. "Why not? Russian on my mother's side, which is where I inherited my high alcohol tolerance from." They smiled at each other, their interactions far less constrained by the alcohol. "My paternal grandfather was a low-level member of the Sicilian Mafia, which is where I learned the Code of _Omertà_ and inherited my vengeful side. My paternal grandmother raised my father and uncle in Kyoto, where I was learned to become the perfect lady. And here I am." Shizuru gave a mock bow.

Natsuki sarcastically clapped. "Gang members on both your father and mother's side? You are a true criminal heiress."

Shizuru let out a short laugh. "And you?"

Natsuki idly spun on the barstool. "Grew up in Brixton, in the south part of London. I don't know my biological father. My mother disappeared when I was eight, leaving my younger sister Alyssa and me with my abusive, drug-addict stepfather. And apparently you know the rest." She gave Shizuru a critical look.

Shizuru carelessly shrugged. "I may, I may not." She reached for the bottle of tequila and poured generous measures into two shot glasses, handing one to Natsuki and raising hers in a half-salute before downing it in one go. Shizuru studied Natsuki for any sign of impeding alcohol poisoning, but the agent seemed fine. "Any significant relationships?"

Natsuki scoffed. "Relationships are bad for business. Can you imagine how hard it is to explain to your significant other why there's a dead man in the closet?"

"Is that where you keep yours? I keep my bodies in the bathroom."

Natsuki poured another shot. "Regardless." She glanced at Shizuru. "Weaknesses?"

A haughty sniff was heard. "I don't have any."

Natsuki gave her a smirk. "Don't be like that, even Superman had Kryptonite."

Shizuru let out a dark chuckle. "Alcohol and death threats may be good bonding experiences, but no matter how much I drink, it is still not enough for me to divulge my secrets."

"Your father is one weakness."

The corners of Shizuru's mouth imperceptibly tightened, but Natsuki caught it. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's dead."

"Yes," Natsuki agreed. "But you wouldn't be trying to avenge him right now if you didn't care for him. You were a 'Daddy's Girl, am I right?'"

Shizuru drained her glass. "If Natsuki wants to know my secrets, then she'll have to earn my trust."

"Your trust? Who says I want it? By the way, since when were we on a first-name basis?"

"An acknowledgement of one's first name makes some people like they're special to that person." Shizuru gave Natsuki a suggestive look.

Natsuki shot her a droll look. "I often wondered why girls like to scream my name so much while in bed."

Shizuru smiled into the distance. "Ah, the famed Kruger libido. Is it fact or fiction?"

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow. "I'm always willing to help with gathering data. Anyways, are we there yet?"

Shizuru picked up a phone and waited. "Captain? How soon until we land?" A slight pause. "I see. Thank you." She looked at Natsuki. "Twenty minutes until landing."

"Delightful. Excuse me while I use the restroom."

Natsuki quickly slipped into the restroom and locked the door, leaning against it in relief. Outside, Shizuru let her head rest with a thump on the bar counter once Natsuki was out of sight. The same thought occurred simultaneously in their heads: _I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow._

* * *

_Unidentified place_

A solitary figure sat in the plush leather chair, stroking a purring white cat in his lap. Black eyes were focused on a holographic projector that displayed an interactive globe. Some people in lab coats were talking and pointing at specific places on the globe.

"…_if we begin the operation here, there is a 80% chance_…"

"…_the effects will be especially detrimental here_…"

"…_the most volatile areas are in the United States and Russia. I suggest_…"

Snippets of conversation faded in and out of the man's ears. He ignored their inane chatter; he could hear nothing but the pounding of his own heart. He was transfixed on multiple glowing red dots on the globe, and seemed fascinated when one of the scientists pressed one of the dots, causing a wave of red to ripple outwards and cover a large part of the globe.

The man was dimly aware of the scientists looking at him strangely; they were finally finished talking. He gave them an impassive glance; one of them was calling his name. "Mr. Kanzaki?"

Reito's senses returned. He gave the group a genial smile. "Excellent work, ladies and gentlemen. Dr. Fleming, how are we on area?"

A red-haired man smiled weakly at the young crime leader. "I'm afraid that we will still need to expand our power plants further to carry our threat out to maximum effectiveness. Specifically, in North America, Europe, and the Middle East."

Reito placed the cat on the floor and leaned back nonchalantly in the chair, putting his arms behind his head. "As you say, doctor. I will contact Mr. Smith immediately." He turned to a bespectacled woman with dark hair. "Dr. Michel? What is the status of your reactor?"

The woman licked her lips nervously. "It is…not going as quickly as I hoped it would. The reactor is not emitting enough energy to generate a sufficient explosion yet, but I hope to rectify the situation soon."

Reito looked displeased. "This is the third time I have been informed of your failings, doctor. I do not have the patience for incompetence!" He disgustedly waved a hand at two thuggish-looking men standing by the doors. "Take her out of my sight. Do whatever you want with her."

The henchmen dragged the doctor out of the room, ignorant of her frantic pleas. Reito snapped out, "Dr. Greene!" A short man jerked in surprise. "Y-yes sir!"

Reito pleasantly smiled at the scientist. "Congratulations, you've been promoted. You're now in charge of making me my reactor."

The doctor looked terrified, but nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Kanzaki."

Reito looked the side, where his right-hand man was standing. "Takeda, do I have anything on my schedule for today?"

The scarred swordsman shook his head. "Not today, Kanzaki-san." His hands unconsciously stroked a new, horizontal scar on his throat.

Reito gestured at the holographic display. "Excellent. Do play the demonstration again." His black eyes sparkled with macabre glee. "There's a certain beauty in watching the world burn."

* * *

_Japan_

Shizuru and Natsuki watched as the pilot saluted at them from the cockpit and took off.

Natsuki shook her head sympathetically. "Poor guy. No rest for the weary, I suppose?"

Shizuru beckoned Natsuki to follow her. "No rest for the wicked, either. I want to get to Tokyo as soon as possible."

Natsuki gazed at the panoramic view before her. They were on some small mountain, and she could see the glittering lights of Tokyo before them. "It seems a bit impractical to have an airplane runway on top of a mountain."

Shizuru gestured for Natsuki to look around at the lack of people; only a few workers were present. "Having a runway on top of a mountain may not give much space to maneuver, but it gives a great deal of privacy."

She pointed to a gunmetal-gray Aston Martin Rapide idling a short distance away. "There is a car waiting for us. It would not do to keep the driver waiting any longer than he already has."

The two women strode over the tarmac to the car. The driver nodded his head at them as they settled down in the backseat. "Viola-san, I am Watanabe from VCS Tokyo."

Shizuru politely smiled back. "A pleasure, Watanabe-san. Please, lead the way."

Natsuki noticed that the driver seemed nervous when their eyes connected briefly in the rear-view mirror.

Shizuru didn't seem to notice, as she was reading a text message. "Oh, dear. It seems that the situation between VCS Tokyo and the Tokyo Yakuza clans is escalating. Someone set off a small bomb in one of our casinos…it was probably the Wakashi clan."

Natsuki glanced indifferently at Shizuru before returning her gaze to the touge they were now traversing. The notoriously steep S-shaped mountain roads were undoubtedly dangerous, but still, the driver was driving frustratingly slowly!

Shizuru continued to talk, heedless of Natsuki's preoccupation. "Hitting them back twice as hard is going to be the best policy here, I think. We can start with Yazuka nightclubs."

The driver made a noise in the back of his throat. Shizuru and Natsuki both looked at him oddly. His eyes once again met briefly with Natsuki's in the mirror before looking away. The man coughed and scratched his throat, muttering an apology. Natsuki stiffened when she saw that the tip of his pinky was missing.

A quick glance at Shizuru revealed that the crime leader had noticed the same thing.

"Watanabe-san…"

The driver looked back. "Yes, Viola-san?"

"Pull over."

Watanabe looked confused. "Here? It will be dangerous if I do."

He stiffened when the barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple. "More dangerous for you if we don't."

He glanced fearfully to the side. Natsuki's left elbow was casually planted next to the driver's headrest, supporting her as she held her gun loosely in her right hand.

Watanabe pulled over to the side of the road. A flimsy-looking guardrail was the only barrier between the car and a two thousand foot drop. He began to slowly reach for something underneath the wheel, but Natsuki abruptly smacked his arm down.

"Hands on the wheel, Watanabe, I'm a very nervous passenger."

Shizuru smoothly exited the car and motioned Natsuki to follow. Natsuki tapped Watanabe's temple with her gun. "Get out. Don't make any sudden movements; I have a bad habit of being rather twitchy."

Watanabe slowly exited the car. Shizuru struck a thoughtful pose. "Ara, Watanabe-san, I am curious to know who sent you. Was it the Wakashi Clan? The Suzuki? Or even perhaps the Sato Clan?"

Watanabe suddenly lashed out with his foot, but Shizuru easily caught it and twisted his leg, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Watanabe clambered to his feet and lunged for Shizuru, but Natsuki stepped in between them and smashed the butt of her gun into his face. The man fell to the ground, clutching a swollen and misshapen nose.

Shizuru raised a brow. "I would suggest you start talking, now."

Watanabe groaned and reached into his coat pocket. Natsuki pointed the gun threateningly at his head, but he held up his other hand in supplication. "I just wanted to have a cigarette."

Natsuki glared and reached into his pocket herself, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, and handed one to him. Watanabe took it, but instead of lighting it up, he bit into it. He immediately started choking.

Shizuru reached out, alarmed. "Get that away from him!"

Natsuki tore the cigarette out of his mouth, but it was too late. Watanabe stopped convulsing and pitched forwards onto his face. His chauffeur's cap fell off, revealing an ornate koi fish tattoo on his shaved head.

Shizuru hummed in consideration and looked at Natsuki. "Koi fish is the symbol of the Wakashi Clan." She took the cigarette pack from Natsuki and inspected its contents. "Cyanide cigarettes, how kitschy. I didn't know these still existed." She pocketed the case.

Natsuki shrugged. "I guess the cigarette guns were out of stock?"

Shizuru returned to the backseat and removed the floor mat, revealing a small chamber holding two Berettas and plenty of bullets. She handed Natsuki one of the guns, claiming the other for herself, and climbed into the front seat. "Take that. I'm driving."

Natsuki grabbed it. "Uh…thanks?"

A burst of gunfire caused Natsuki to instinctively jerk behind the door. Peering over the door, she saw four black cars speeding down the mountain towards them.

Shizuru clicked on her seatbelt. "Natsuki is very welcome. Now let's get moving, Wakashi gathered his men much quicker than I thought."

Natsuki hopped in next to Shizuru. The car peeled off with a screech of tires, going much faster than when the now-deceased driver had been in control. The Yakuza cars began to fire upon them. Natsuki leaned out the window and began to shoot back, hitting the driver the first car and causing it to spin out of control, but was forced to jerk back inside when a bullet streaked by perilously close to her head.

"This welcoming committee isn't too friendly."

Shizuru gave her a dry look. "Is Natsuki sure? That last bullet seemed like it wanted to get to know her better."

"Just drive, woman."

Natsuki grimaced as Shizuru did another sharp turn at a hairpin curve, causing the car to drift.

Two of the remaining cars managed to stick to the road and make it pass the curve, albeit not as spectacularly as Shizuru did. However, the last car wasn't so fortunate: it flew straight through the guardrail, plummeting some thousand feet to the ground below.

Natsuki reloaded her gun and tapped Shizuru on the shoulder. "Can I have the other gun?"

She wordlessly passed it over to Natsuki.

"Thanks. Don't make any sudden turns."

"What?" Shizuru sounded confused, but Natsuki had already opened the passenger door of her side, her entire upper body leaning outside. She aimed for the wheels of the remaining two cars, heedless of the numerous bullets whistling past her. Emptying the catridges of both guns, Natsuki hit the wheels of the car to her right, causing it to careen out of control and collide with the other car. Both exploded in a huge ball of fire.

Satisfied, Natsuki pulled herself back into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Shizuru glanced at her with a half-smile and reached out a hand to ruffle Natsuki's dark hair. "Not bad. Perhaps recruiting Natsuki's help wasn't the biggest mistake of my life, after all."

Natsuki scowled and swatted Shizuru's hand away. "Just keep your eyes on the road, I _said_ I was a nervous passenger." She unconsciously gave a slight pout. "I want to drive next time."

Shizuru raised her eyebrows incredulously at Natsuki's pout, but refrained from commenting on it. "Ara, I want a million dollars. Remind me to stop by a bank later."

Natsuki scowled and mumbled under her breath, "It doesn't count if you already have it."

"What was that?"

Natsuki coughed. "I said, 'Where are we headed?'"

Shizuru's smile turned sinister. "We're going to make a surprise appearance at a Yakuza conference and thank them for the warm welcome."

* * *

_Hehe, see if you can find all the James Bond references. (I was too lazy to count up the actual total number though, so don't ask me!) :P_

_Ever wonder how James Bond could drink all that alcohol and still be able to function perfectly? I did..._

– _Omake! –_

_[What would happen in the real world…]_

_Natsuki: Shizuru, why are you swerving so much?_

_Shizuru: Ara, I think I'm reaaaally drunk._

_Natsuki: Well, I'm not. Wait, watch out! You nearly hit that pink elephant!_

_Shizuru: It's okay, I bought insurance from a talking gecko. He was quite the smooth-talker, too._

_Natsuki: [Relieved] Oh, okay. Ooh, get that red mushroom, you'll get a 1-Up!_

_Shizuru: [Cheerfully] Okay! [Hits a line of traffic cones]_

_-Sirens sound behind them-_

_Natsuki: Look at the pretty lights! It sounds like a party, stop the car!_

_Officer: Ma'am, please step out of the car and blow into this breathalyzer._

_Shizuru: I'll blow anything you offer me, officer. [Gives a salacious wink.]_

_Officer: …Ma'am, I'm going to be frank with you; you reek of alcohol. _

_Natsuki: What did he say?_

_Shizuru: He said his name's Frank, and he likes the way I smell._

_Officer: That's it, I'm taking you in._

_Natsuki: Where's he taking us? To a party?_

_Shizuru: A party in his pants, maybe. [Winks again.]_

_Officer: [Grumbles] They really don't pay me enough for this crap._

– _End! –_

**_Questions? Comments? Click on that lil' link below_**


	9. Chapter 9: First Impressions

_**Warning: Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)**_**  
**_**Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really..**_

_Thanks a bunch for your reviews/story alerts. Honestly, I wasn't too thrilled by this chapter, but it's late and everything seems to be grammatically correct, so here it is…_

_*Note: Japanese names were rearranged the western way (e.g. Jiro Doyama instead of Doyama Jiro) to make it easier for me. That is all, carry on._

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Jiro Doyama glanced uneasily around the spacious room designated for VIP'S from his position in the corner. The walls were thumping from the loud music from the club downstairs, but none of the occupants around the table paid any heed, as they were too busy laughing, smacking cards down on the table, and downing expensive sake like it was water.

"All right, let's see your cards!"

"Wakashi, you go first."

The man called Wakashi placed his cards on the table one by one. "Ya…ku…za." (1)

There was a short silence before the entire table erupted in laughter.

"It's fitting you get the worst hand, Wakashi, since you're not the best oyabun either!"

"Shut up, Suzuki, that's not what your wife said last night."

A chorus of "ooohs" was heard. Jiro stifled a yawn. Being a bodyguard to one of the yakuza oyabuns, a head of a yakuza clan, paid well, but it was rather boring at times like this.

"Sato, what've you got?"

Cards were smacked down on the table.

"Sato, you lucky bastard, how do your cards always add up to nine?"

Jiro jumped when his boss called out drunkenly. "Neh, Jiro-kun, I want you to shoot this cheating dog!"

Jiro looked nervously between his employer, Tetsuo Wakashi, and the other yakuza leader he was pointing at, Ichiro Sato.

The leader of the Sato Clan snorted and raked all the money in the middle of the table towards himself. "Who are you calling a dog, Wakashi? You're scum, just like the rest of us."

One of the other yakuza heads shuffled and re-dealt the cards. "Anyways, you heard about this morning's bombing of one of VCS Tokyo's casinos? I heard they lost millions of dollars in revenue. I wonder who did it?"

Sato grunted. "It must've been someone new; we would've known if a yakuza group was behind it."

Jiro stiffened and didn't dare to look at his boss. Truthfully, the Wakashi Clan had been behind the attack on their enemy's casino, but it was without the knowledge of any other clan. Wakashi-san had said that taking the initiative against VCS Tokyo would give the Wakashi Clan more power among the other yakuza groups, especially since some of the other groups were getting tired of the Sato Clan's dominance among the Tokyo yakuza.

Personally, Jiro wasn't so sure striking against the Viola Crime Syndicate was the best idea. It may have worked a few months ago, when VCS Tokyo was just starting out, but now they had undoubtedly strengthened. However, he was just a bodyguard, so Wakashi would undoubtedly ignore his concerns.

The game of oicho-kabu started up again, rowdier than before, but Jiro noticed a curious lack of another sound. He cocked an ear. The music downstairs had strangely stopped. Straining his ears, Jiro relaxed when it started up again. _What was that all about?_

There was a sharp rap on the door. Jiro cautiously cracked it open to see a drop-dead gorgeous noirette. Behind her was an equally beautiful woman with red eyes. Jiro assumed they were waitresses from the club downstairs.

The beauty with honey-brown hair politely asked, "Is Wakashi-san there?"

He opened the door fully and gave them a flirtatious smile, looking the dark-haired woman up and down. "He's busy right now, but I could use some service."

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. He landed painfully on the table, causing the drinks and coins on the table to scatter. The yakuza leaders looked down at him in shock.

The green-eyed beauty stepped through the doorway, scowling heavily and dusting her hands off, followed by the red-eyed woman, who surveyed the room with wry amusement.

Sato's eyes widened in shock. "Viola-san!"

Jiro paled. Viola-san, as in _Shizuru Viola_? _Oh shit. _

-000-000-

Shizuru looked around at the sea of shocked faces and internally grinned in glee. "Ara, Sato-san, it's been a long time. Did you miss me?"

Sato was still gaping at her. "Forgive me, Viola-san, but I had no idea that you returned to Japan."

Shizuru eyed the pale faces of the yakuza heads, Tetsuo Wakashi especially. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I arrived just recently, as Wakashi-san should know."

Everyone's heads turned to look at the head of the Wakashi Clan. Wakashi gulped nervously, but couldn't look away from Shizuru's captivating gaze. "Viola-san, it's nice to see you again. I have no idea what you're talking about, unfortunately."

Natsuki snorted, but a look from Shizuru kept her quiet.

Shizuru looked at him imperiously. "No? Perhaps this will jog your memory, Wakashi-san." She pulled out the pack of cyanide cigarettes and slid them across the table.

The pack stopped right in middle of the table, in sight of everyone. Sato took one out and smelled it. He looked at Wakashi in shock and anger.

"Wakashi, what the fuck did you do?"

"I—that's—"

Shizuru pleasantly cut it, "Ara, Wakashi-san so rudely sent his men in an attempt to kill me and my companion."

Natsuki internally rolled her eyes at being referred to as the "companion."

Shizuru continued. "Not only does this incident point to Wakashi-san's extreme lack of manners, it also breaks the "no direct violence" contract that was drafted between the VCS and Tokyo yakuza before I left."

Wakashi continued to stutter and throw his eyes around nervously. "Well—no proof—"

Natsuki finally decided to add in her two cents. "Oi! I met a guy named Watanabe." She casually twirled a finger around her head. "He had a great, big, fucking fish tattoo on his fat head. Sound familiar?"

Wakashi seemed to shrink in his chair as the other yakuza heads glared murderously at him.

Shizuru stopped pacing and paused to lock eyes with Wakashi, her cold red eyes drilling into his trembling form.

The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped at least ten degrees. Natsuki could barely suppress a smirk. _Oh, she's good._

Shizuru glanced at every yakuza leader around the table. Most were obviously afraid, but trying not to show it. Only Sato dared to meet her steely gaze, and even then only for a few seconds.

"Sato-san, because you seem to be the most competent, I will tell you what I think." Crimson eyes gleamed. "I think this is a declaration of war on your part."

Sato shook his head frantically. "Viola-san, believe me, the last thing we want is a war with you! We will punish Wakashi accordingly—"

Shizuru smiled sardonically. "Ara? I was under the impression that loyalty is highly treasured among the yakuza. Aren't you supposed to stick together?"

"But—"

"Starting from this point on, there will be total chaos for all of Tokyo's yakuza clans. VCS Tokyo will not stop until one side is completely decimated, be it yours or ours. This is the only warning you all will get, Sato-san, so please make sure you pass on the news. Have a nice night."

She turned towards the door. "Let's go, Natsuki."

Wakashi suddenly stood up, drawing a revolver. "Well, if the war starts now, Viola-san…" He aimed directly at her back.

Shizuru stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked and gave a dark chuckle. "You can shoot if it makes you feel any better, Wakashi-san. In the end, you will still end up dead. I guarantee it."

Sato also pulled out a handgun. "Actually, Viola-san, this might be the best idea Wakashi has had yet."

The other yakuza heads and bodyguards followed his example. In a matter of seconds, Shizuru and Natsuki found themselves staring at the barrels of nearly twenty guns.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. "Nice going. Ideas?"

Shizuru gave her a dry look. "Cover your ears, close your eyes, and try to keep up."

Natsuki looked confused, but immediately did as she was told when she spotted a round object in Shizuru's hand.

"Sato-san."

The man looked confusedly at Shizuru's smug face.

"Catch."

With that, Shizuru lobbied a small grenade at the oyabuns. They yelled in shock and immediately dove for cover; a split second later, it detonated.

They were lucky it was only a stun grenade, and not a grenade that would've blown them into little meaty chunks. At the same time, it was unlucky that it was a stun grenade, since now everyone was blinded except for Shizuru and Natsuki.

In a flash, Shizuru grabbed the wrist of the man nearest to her with one hand and socked him in the jaw with the other.

Natsuki laughed. "That's what I'm talking about!" She pivoted and slammed her fist into the throat of the nearest gangster.

"Shit, I can't see!"

"Shoot! Just shoot!"

Natsuki grabbed another bodyguard by his tie and positioned the man in front of her, using him as a shield against the wild bursts of gunfire. "This is a good time to get going, I think."

Shizuru ignored the gurgling of the dying man that was blocking the bullets meant for them. "Ara, I think so, too."

Natsuki patted the dead man on the shoulder. "I'm sorry we can't bring you with us, my good man, but you're somewhat of a deadweight."

She tossed the body aside and sprinted out of the room, closely followed by Shizuru.

Natsuki blinked repeatedly at the pulsating lights that assaulted her eyes. They were on the third floor of an enormous nightclub, and below them on the dance floor were hundreds of bodies writhing and twisting to the music. Long, ceiling-to-floor poles on raised bases were positioned randomly throughout the club, acting as both supports for the ceiling and a way to show off the scantily clad women who were dancing provocatively on the bases.

Shizuru didn't hesitate. Stepping onto the railing, she raised an eyebrow at Natsuki. "Coming?"

"What—"

Shizuru jumped off. Natsuki gave a startled shout, but relaxed when she saw that Shizuru had latched onto one of the tall poles and slid down to the first floor.

A burst of gunfire behind her prompted Natsuki to follow Shizuru's example. She leapt for the closest pole, letting out an 'oomph' when she hit the pole harder than she had expected.

Natsuki quickly slid down the pole and landed smoothly at the feet of one of the scantily clad women. She smirked. "Well, _hello there_."

The dancer returned a shocked-yet-intrigued smile, but Natsuki was quickly pulled off the stage before she could respond.

Annoyed crimson eyes glared at her. "Now is _not_ the time!"

Natsuki opened her mouth to argue, but a quick glance behind her, revealing a whole bunch of gun-toting gangsters thundering down the stairs, quickly changed her mind. Shizuru kept a firm grip on her wrist as she led them through the multitude of bodies surrounding them.

They emerged into the dazzling nightlife of downtown Tokyo. Shizuru continued to pull Natsuki down the sidewalk, weaving effortlessly in and out of the pedestrian traffic.

Natsuki chanced a glance behind her. The frustrated yakuza members had managed to get out of the club, but now they were fruitlessly scanning the sea of pedestrians for them. She sped up a little to walk side by side with Shizuru.

"Shouldn't we, you know, take a car or something?"

Shizuru continued walking. "Look at the street. If those men don't kill us, the traffic will."

Natsuki relaxed as the adrenaline began to leave her system. "I guess that's Tokyo for you. So now where are we headed?"

"VCS Tokyo's classified headquarters."

"Oh, a secret hideout? Is it invisible to bad guys? Do I need to know the password to get in?"

"No, but it does have guard dogs trained to attack sarcastic spies."

"If I ever see one, I'll be sure to warn her appropriately."

"As opposed to warning someone _inappropriately_? Ara, I wonder what _that_ would entail."

The crime leader and the secret agent continued to banter playfully as they disappeared into the crowd. None of them noticed that Shizuru was still holding onto Natsuki's wrist.

* * *

Akane Higurashi scowled as she read the latest reports on the casino bombing. Damnit, the cops were obviously dragging their feet on this investigation! The pretty brunette darkly promised herself that the Tokyo Police Force would find a majority of their patrol cars to be vandalized tomorrow.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a familiar figure. Akane stood up in delight.

"Shizuru-sama! When did you return to Japan?"

Shizuru smiled at her protégée. "This morning. Although, I was delayed because of some trouble with the yakuza."

Akane's scowl immediately returned. "Yeah, they've been causing us some problems too, although none that have broken the contract yet."

"Well, it's time to return the favor. I ended the contract between us. They were starting to irritate me."

"Oh…and they accepted your reason just like that?"

"Well, the Wakashi Clan tried to kill me. I'm just returning the favor."

Shizuru smiled easily and entered the room, sitting down on the plush sofa. Akane was surprised to see a dark-haired woman follow Shizuru into the room, although she chose to lean aloofly against the wall instead of sitting.

Seeing Akane's curious look, Shizuru waved a hand towards Natsuki. "This is Natsuki Kruger, a business associate I picked up along the way."

Natsuki scowled at Shizuru. Ignoring her, Shizuru continued. "Natsuki, this is Akane Higurashi, the head of VCS Tokyo."

Akane mentally noted the lack of the usual honorifics as per Japanese custom attached to Natsuki's name.

Natsuki nodded at Akane. "Miss Higurashi. Despite the dubious introduction, I can assure you that I'm an ally…for the time being."

Akane appraised the woman carefully. An exotic beauty, with dark hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Her slender frame belied her obvious strength, as Akane could see the defined muscles revealed by Natsuki's rolled up sleeves. Akane's trained eyes also noticed that Natsuki, although seemingly relaxed, was actually positioned slightly on the balls of her feet, a typical stance in preparation for a fight. _Shizuru-sama always brings along the strangest acquaintances._

Akane walked over to her mini-bar. "So, does anyone want a drink? Scotch, mojito, martini, tequila?"

Natsuki opted for a glass of scotch. Shizuru's expression remained polite, but her eyes lit up. "Tea, if you don't mind."

Natsuki muttered under her breath, "A whole list of good drinks available, and yet the woman chooses _tea_."

Shizuru shot Natsuki a mock-annoyed look, which Natsuki returned.

Akane raised an eyebrow at the camaraderie that was apparent between Shizuru and this mysterious foreigner. It was unlike her boss to be so…playful.

She shook her head when she noticed both women staring at her strangely and began preparing the drinks. "Right then, shall we get down to business?"

Shizuru sipped the tea in her hand, savoring its soothing warmth. "Actually, Akane-san, I think I'll pay a visit to Irina-chan first."

"Uh—of course, she should still be in the lab. We can discuss everything later."

Shizuru gracefully rose from the couch and headed into the elevator that was on the other side of Akane's office, which would lead to any floor of the syndicate's headquarters. Natsuki silently followed, her green eyes ever alert.

Akane thoughtfully drummed her fingers on the desk as they disappeared from view. She wasn't blind; there was obviously something going on between her boss and Natsuki Kruger. The question was, what? _Ah, whatever. Shizuru-sama obviously trusts Kruger-san, and I trust her judgment._

Her thoughts turned to the conflict between the VCS and the yakuza, and her brow furrowed as she thought of a certain intriguing yakuza member. _Kazu-kun, I hope you're safe right now, whatever you're doing._

-000-000-

Natsuki observed a variety of experiments occurring as she passed behind pane and pane of clear observation glass. "So this is your technological lab? It's almost on par with MI6's."

Shizuru looked pleased. "The best crooked scientists that money can buy. Their gadgets are certainly useful."

"Useful for what? To help you with your human trafficking, drug smuggling, illegal arms trade and whatnot?"

Shizuru looked surprised at Natsuki's blunt question. She looked at the agent, who at a fire burning in her viridian eyes.

"Ara, I had no idea that Natsuki was such an activist."

"I'm not."

"There's nothing worse than a hypocrite, wouldn't Natsuki agree? Our sins are the same."

"Are they? I'm only one person. You embody the crimes of an entire organization. How many people are members of your syndicate? I bet hundreds, if not thousands. It can't be too easy knowing that you're responsible for the crimes of all of them."

"It's not my fault that those same people are so willing to be corrupted, Natsuki. I'm just the puppeteer, if you will."

Natsuki hesitated. "I know better than most that the world is not a nice place, and it never will be. I lie, steal, cheat, kill…but in the end, I chose to live that way." She looked askance at Shizuru. "Did you?"

Shizuru's face was momentarily surprised before it was hidden behind an expression of neutrality. "Why wouldn't I?" She continued down the hallway.

Natsuki frowned. "That wasn't an answer!"

"It wasn't meant to be. Now hurry up, my best inventor often retires early."

Natsuki gritted her teeth in annoyance, but followed Shizuru into a brightly lit lab.

A teenager with short red hair and glasses was shouting impatiently at two lab assistants carrying a metal device.

"Put that over there! No, not that way—you'll break it!"

Shizuru and Natsuki came up behind the girl. Shizuru cleared her throat.

The teenager spun around. "What is it now—Shizuru-sama! You're back!" She beamed at the crime leader.

Shizuru smiled. "Irina-chan, it's good to see you again. How have things been?"

The redhead was bursting with excitement. "I have forty new prototypes I've been meaning to show you, and there's also—"

"Hold up." Natsuki interrupted. She pointed at the short teenager incredulously. "This _kid_ is your best inventor?"

Irina huffed at being called a 'kid,' while Shizuru gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Irina Woods is a technological prodigy. I discovered her after she tried to hack into one of my databases." Shizuru gave the teen a fondly reproving look before walking over to inspect the tables across the room.

Irina laughed sheepishly before scowling at Natsuki. "I run this entire lab, not too shabby for a sixteen-year old, right? Who the hell are you, anyways?"

Natsuki bristled at the rude tone. "Natsuki Kruger. And when I was sixteen, I killed a man with a Ziploc bag; not too shabby, right?"

Irina glanced nervously back at Shizuru. "She's joking."

Shizuru sighed. "One can never tell with her."

Natsuki snapped her fingers. "Oi, I'm right here, you know."

Shizuru slyly crooked a finger at Natsuki. "Ara, that sexy British ass should be over here, next to me."

Both Irina and Natsuki's eyes widened. Natsuki began to sputter in outrage, while Irina tried not to laugh.

"Wha—Shizuru!"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

Irina's eyes widened even further. _No honorifics? Man, they're totally hot for each other. Too bad for Shizuru-sama that Kruger-san's a jerk. _

Natsuki grumbled and walked over to where Shizuru stood inspecting a strange gadget in her hands.

Irina scurried after the two women to make sure that they didn't break anything.

"So, Shizuru-sama, what do you need?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Can't I just visit my favorite scientist for no particular reason?"

Irina let out a dry laugh. "In our line of work, Shizuru-sama, nothing is strictly social."

"Too true. Actually, Natsuki has to make a phone call to MI6, in London. The line must be absolutely untraceable. Can you do it?"

Irina scoffed. "In my sleep. Give me a few minutes."

Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "You can tell Armitage what you had for dinner, the status of the global economy, whatever. Just don't tell her where we are."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why are you letting me contact her?"

"I promised, of course. Besides, she may have some information on my cousin."

Irina beckoned Natsuki to come to a LED screen. "I rigged up an untraceable video conference instead of a phone call, so MI6 can see you. I estimate that we have five minutes before they're able to trace the IP address, so make it snappy."

"Gotcha." The screen flickered to life, revealing a busy Haruka reading through papers. "Hey there, H."

Natsuki snickered as Haruka jumped violently in her seat and looked up.

"Kruger? How the hell did you turn on my computer?"

"Well—"

"Never mind that, where the fuck are you?"

Natsuki glanced at an impassive Shizuru standing off screen. "Apparently, I can't tell you that. I'm with Shizuru Viola, though."

Haruka growled. "I know that. What I want to know is: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

Natsuki, Shizuru, and Irina winced at the sheer volume of the blonde's voice.

"Listen, H, you have to trust me. Reito Kanzaki is the one out of his fucking mind, and if we don't do something, then we're all going to die."

Haruka glared at Natsuki. "So you fractionalize with Viola? That's fucking fantastic."

A light voice cut in on Haruka's side. "She means 'fraternize,' Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded in understanding. "Ah. Thanks, Yukino."

Haruka shook her head darkly. "Viola is both smart and untrustworthy, a very dangerous combination. How can you trust her?"

Natsuki slightly frowned. "As long as I keep my end of the bargain, I trust that Shizuru will do the same."

"_S_-_Shizuru_? What, has that woman gotten to you already? Good god, I thought you were stronger than this!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm strong, why wouldn't I be—"

"That viper seduced you, hasn't she?"

"WHAT?"

Natsuki's expression turned incredulous, not if a tad bit offended. _Can't it be me seducing Shizuru, instead of vice-versa?_

Shizuru decided now would be a good time to cut in.

"Ara, you wound me. 'Viper' is a little harsh, don't you think?"

Haruka recoiled from the screen with such intensity that Natsuki almost laughed. "YOU!"

Shizuru calmly smiled. "Me?"

"You better not double-cross Kruger, or you'll seriously regret it."

"I didn't know Haruka cared for Natsuki so much. Does Yukino know?"

A curious face popped over Haruka's voice. She looked troubled to see Shizuru, but smiled politely nonetheless. "Hello, Shizuru."

"Ara, Yukino! How have things been?"

Haruka turned red. "None of your business! Better enjoy your morally depraved lifestyle right now, as I'm making sure it's coming to an end very soon."

Red eyes looked amused. "What is with you secret agents and your annoying self-righteousness?"

"I'm not joking. I even know about the mole you planted in our headquarters." Haruka smirked victoriously.

"I didn't have a mole planted at MI6."

Haruka sputtered. "Then how the hell does VCS seem to anticipate our every move?"

"Ask Reito."

"Right, let me just call him up, because he's on my speed-dial."

Natsuki and Irina exchanged bewildered glances. The two heads of their respective organizations had reverted squabbling like children.

Irina coughed. "Shizuru-sama, do you know this woman?"

"Unfortunately. Armitage-san has been a thorn in my side for as long as I remember, Irina-chan."

Haruka looked outraged at the sight of Irina. "Child labor? You make me sick!"

"Says the woman sleeping with her secretary."

Yukino, Haruka, and Irina all flushed at this one.

Natsuki impatiently interrupted. "Are you two finished?"

The light in Haruka's eyes seemed to dim as she remembered her grudge towards Shizuru. "Hurry up with your mission and return to London, Kruger. Getting rid of the VCS is taking much longer than I thought."

Shizuru's expression turned neutral. "Good luck with that."

Haruka snorted. "I don't need anything from you anymore. Go drown in tea."

With that last snippy remark, the screen went blank. Natsuki looked at Shizuru to see a nostalgic expression on her face.

"Ara, I guess she's still angry…"

Natsuki turned to fully face Shizuru. "How do you know H? And don't tell me through work, because that is such bullshit."

Shizuru glanced at an obviously curious Irina. "I'll gladly tell Natsuki, but only if she asks nicely."

"Ask _nicely_? I don't do _nice_—"

"Ara, then it's a good thing I'm not nice at all. So Natsuki would rather do me instead?"

Natsuki threw her arms up in frustration and stalked off. Shizuru chuckled, but stopped when she noticed Irina was smirking knowingly at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that if Kruger-san had pigtails, you'd be pulling on them."

Shizuru frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're like the little boy who picks on the girl he likes because he doesn't know how to express his feelings for her."

"I'm a little boy?"

Irina rolled her eyes. "Not the point, Shizuru-sama!"

Shizuru absent-mindedly patted Irina on the head as she followed Natsuki. "You're a smart kid, Irina-chan, but what would you know about liking someone?"

Irina sniffed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "A lot more than you two _baka_-heads."

* * *

_London, England_

"Impossible, frustrating woman!"

Yukino peered sympathetically over her glasses at Haruka. "You two still get on rather well."

Haruka gaped at the shorter brunette. "I think you need stronger glasses."

Yukino sighed at Haruka's obstinacy. "The Shizuru we knew is gone now, but I'm sure that she's still out there somewhere."

"What are you talking about? Shizuru Viola has always been conniving and sneaky, even in school!"

"And you were ever so brash and reckless."

Haruka frowned. "Never mind that. What are we going to do about that mole? He or she is making me lose that competition with Sergay, and badly."

"MI5 doesn't have the same problem of a snitch?"

Haruka groaned. "It's even worse. Sergay wouldn't say, but I learned from one of his chiefs that _Sergay's_ the one getting anonymous tip-offs. The VCS obviously want him to win the wager, since he's not going to do much against them."

Yukino looked worried. "It must be more serious than I thought, if the VCS are willing to sacrifice their own enterprises."

"The trouble is, they're only superficial, meaningless victories. Sergay is only catching unimportant VCS members and cargos, so it isn't as severe to the VCS. Unfortunately, the Joint Intelligence Committee is not going to count the quality of the 'victories,' just the quantity. Which means that I'm going to be out of a job soon if something doesn't happen."

Yukino could only gaze sympathetically at her overworked girlfriend. Catching Yukino's look of pity, Haruka gruffly waved her off.

"Give me some space, Yukino, I can't consummate around your presence."

Yukino blushed. "Actually, you can."

"What was that?"

"I said it's 'concentrate,' Haruka."

Haruka scowled, and Yukino left her office with a small smile.

The short-haired brunette pulled out Natsuki's file and began to scribble some notes down regarding the Double-0 agent's current status.

She paused when a shadow fell over her desk, and looked up to see Tomoe Marguerite smirking down at her.

"Ah, T.A. Marguerite. Can I help you with something?"

The teal-haired woman flashed what she thought was a charming smile at Yukino. "Just dropping by to say hello, Miss Chrysant."

Yukino returned a fake smile at the woman's attempt to be suave. _Natsuki does it better._

Tomoe picked up a small globe on Yukino's desk and lightly spun it with her fingers. "You seem to be in a good mood, Miss Chrysant. Did H finally give you a raise?" She laughed at her own joke.

Yukino politely laughed along. "No, nothing like that. Agent Kruger was calling, and I just stopped by to say hello."

The motion of the globe was suddenly stopped. "007? What's that dog up to now, stirring up more trouble between the bed sheets?"

Although Tomoe said that in jest, Yukino noticed the woman's tone seemed a bit forced. She regarded Tomoe warily. "Agent Kruger takes her position as a Double-0 agent very seriously. Are you trying to imply otherwise?"

Tomoe's grin slid off her face. "Take it easy, I was just making a joke." Sharp lilac eyes honed in onto the file on Yukino's desk.

Tomoe gripped the globe tightly, her eyes flashing in rage. Her knuckles turned white from the strain, and the woman looked positively murderous.

"Agent Marguerite?" Yukino drew back a little, wondering what had set Tomoe off.

"Kruger is in JAPAN?" The last word had been snarled out.

Yukino swiftly shut the folder and gazed at Tomoe neutrally. "That is classified information, T.A. Marguerite. You should probably go."

The teal-haired woman set down the globe with barely controlled rage and stalked out of the room. Yukino shook her head. _Weird._

-000-000-

Tomoe turned on the earpiece in her ear, not caring if anyone saw or heard her. Her whole frame was shaking with anger.

"Hello." A smooth voice answered.

"Kanzaki!" Tomoe nearly screamed.

"Ahh, Miss Marguerite. Anything new to report?"

Tomoe belatedly checked to see if anyone had heard her outburst. She was walking along the Thames. Throngs of civilians doing their everyday things passed by her unnoticed. Tomoe deemed it was safe, although she decided to lower her voice to a hiss.

"You can tell me why, when you said that Shizuru returned to Japan, you failed to mention that _Kruger_ was with her!"

There was a momentary silence on the other end. "Kruger is still alive? Ara, I had no idea."

"How could you not know this vital piece of information? Shizuru's your cousin, for fuck's sake!"

"Temper, temper, Miss Marguerite. I know you are enamored with my cousin, but that does not give you the right to shout at me."

Tomoe bit her tongue to prevent her from saying anything hasty. Reito's voice had a dangerous cadence to it.

Her own voice turned pleading. "Mr. Kanzaki, we had a deal: I pass on MI6 secrets, and you give me Shizuru."

The voice on the line laughed darkly. "You think you're the only informant I have? No, Miss Marguerite, you are just a pawn in my game, and frankly, I tire of your incessant whining."

"I apologize, Mr. Kanzaki—"

"12 hours."

"Pardon?"

Reito laughed cruelly. Ice crept into Tomoe's veins.

"You've outlived your usefulness. 12 hours before I get someone to kill you; be grateful I've given you that long."

He hung up. Tomoe stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her breathing labored. Her eyes were focused on the dark waters of the Thames, yet she saw nothing. Tomoe had been threatened with death before, but this was the first time she had taken it seriously.

Tomoe started to panic, like a rabbit in a trap. "Oh shit oh shit _ohshitohshitohshit_…"

"What's the matter, Marguerite? You look a bit scared; did your conscience finally catch up to ya?"

She whirled around and spotted two familiar figures. _Zhang! Hallard! MI6 will protect me, right? _

Tomoe's terrified expression turned into one of relief. "Zhang, you have no idea—"

Nao greeted her with a punch.

* * *

_(1): The yakuza derive their name from the hand ya-ku-za in the card game oicho-kabu. It's the worst hand in the game._

_Heh, readers seemed to enjoy my omake more than the actual story (but that's okay!) I wasn't sure whether to put this one up, as it's not as entertaining… but what the hell. _

_So when you watch James Bond movies, you wonder: Why do bad guys always attack one at a time, and why do they have horrible aim? I mean, you have thousands of bullets, just SHOOT the guy already. _

_Warning: A shitload of profanity near the end. (Oops, did I just write shit? Darn, I just did it again.) _

—_Omake?— _

_Natsuki: All right you bastards, come at me. Not all at once, though, it'll throw me off my game._

_Henchman #1: Ooh, I call first dibs!_

_Henchman #2: [pouts] Aww, I wanted to get severely injured and hospitalized first!_

_Hench(wo)man #3: [coyly] Punish me as hard as you can, Agent Kruger._

_Natsuki: [looks like WTF] Settle down, there's plenty of ass kicking to go around._

_Hench(wo)man #3: Beat me like you own me, you naughty, naughty girl._

_Natsuki: [seriously freaked out] Okay, you have to stop talking._

_[Henchman #1 suddenly pulls out a gun and shoots her]_

_Natsuki: Jesus-fuck-me that hurt! What the fuck was that—You SHOT me? You're not supposed to actually hit me! _

_Henchman #1: S-s-sorry, but you're only two feet away from me! It'd be harder NOT to hit you!_

_Henchman #2: Question!_

_Natsuki: [aggravated] WHAT!_

_Henchman #2: How come we always miss when we fire thousands of rounds at you? I mean, c'mon, what are the chances of that? _

_Natsuki: It's called the Principle of Evil Marksmanship! Google it!_

_Henchman #1: Why can't I have a name? I want a name like yours! 'Natsuki' sounds nice._

_Hench(wo)man #3: [lecherously] Especially when it's being screamed from my mouth. _

_Natsuki: [Flies into Christian Bale-esque rant] Are you all a bunch of fuckin' amateurs? What don't you fuckin' understand? No! No, you can't have any fuckin' names, that's not how it's done in this business! I'm gonna fuckin' kick your fuckin' ass!_

_Henchman #1: [whispers to Henchman #2] Isn't that the point?_

_Hench(wo)man #3: [dreamily] I love it when she gets rough._

—_End?— -.-'_

* * *

_**Questions? Comments? Click on that lil' link below **_


	10. Chapter 10: Big Trouble in Little Tokyo

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I love everyone who does! If ya got the time, drop a line! Reviews really make my day, and it helps to know what you'd prefer to read.  
__The general consensus seems to be, the longer the chapters, the better. Well, ask and I shall deliver! Here ya go! (I admit, this chapter is long only cause I didn't know where to stop.)_

_Would ya lookit that, I actually stuck to my schedule of updating every two weeks! __*But this chapter was also rather dissatisfying, and ends somewhat depressingly. But y'all have to judge for yourselves ;)_

**_Warning: Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_  
_Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._**

* * *

_  
London, England_

Nao was sitting in the mess hall designated for trainees, absent-mindedly chewing on a sandwich, when Chie unceremoniously plopped down next to her and stared at the redhead.

Chie stole a french fry and popped it into her mouth, much to Nao's displeasure. The redhead quirked an eyebrow and pulled her tray away from Chie's reach. "Get your own food."

Chie mock-sighed. "If only my _very good_ friend Nao would learn to share…"

"Sharing? What's that?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you were raised by wolves."

"Nope, even worse: prostitutes. The only things they shared were STDs."

Chie was torn between laughing and shaking her head at her friend's bluntness. "_Anyways_…guess what I managed to do?"

"Convince people that you're _not_ a total stalker?"

"Hey! I just like being informed, okay? It comes in handy, as in this instance."

Nao yawned. "Get to the point already."

Chie scowled at her. "So you've noticed that Marguerite always has that small red earpiece on, the one that almost looks like an earring?"

"Yeah, the freak never takes it off."

Chie grinned. "Well, apparently it's not waterproof; she takes it off during her underwater survival class. It took some effort, but I programmed a nearly undetectable recording device in it. It has the added perk of doubling as a tracker."

"Uh-huh, and by 'I' you mean you and Aoi, right?"

"What can I say? The woman loves me too much for her own good."

Nao smirked. "So, did Marguerite say anything good?"

Chie shrugged. "Nothing much as of yet. She seems to mostly use it as an upgraded version of our own communicators."

"Well, that's disappointing—"

Nao was cut off when the receiver's light went on. "What's that mean?"

"It turns on when the bugged communication device is being used."

Nao poked Chie excitedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Turn it on!"

Chie quickly flipped a switch. Red and dark gray hair clashed as the two leaned in to hear what was being said.

Chie's excited expression immediately turned deadly serious when she heard the name 'Kanzaki' come through the receiver. "Nao. Contact Midori."

Nao looked confused. "The Chief? Why?"

"Jeez, don't tell me you fell asleep in intelligence class again? Kanzaki, one of the leaders of the Viola Crime Syndicate!"

Nao swore. "That little bitch."

The redhead stood up and grabbed the nearest agent-in-training walking by. "You! Tell Chief Sugiura that we've caught a fucking snitch, so prepare the torture chamber."

The trainee's eyes widened. "T-the _what_?"

Nao snorted in disgust. "The interrogation room, dipshit." She pushed the man away, causing him to stumble backwards and scurry away with a metaphorical tail between his legs. "Fucking newbie!"

Chie looked up from the receiver. "Marguerite is half a klick towards the wharf."

"Well, let's go then!"

Chie raised a brow. "Ignore proper protocol and apprehend the target by ourselves? Isn't that against the rules?"

Nao and Chie shared a look before dissolving into hysterical laughter, attracting startled looks from the rest of the cafeteria.

Nao recovered first, wiping away a tear. "Good one, Chie."

"I try. Let's go kick Marguerite's ass."

The two agents sprinted towards Tomoe's last known location.

_-000-000-_

They spotted the teal-haired double agent standing along the waterfront, seemingly talking to herself.

Chie muttered, "How're we going to do this?"

Nao seemed to ponder for a moment. "Can't we just shoot the bitch?"

"Tempting, but too many civilians around."

"It wouldn't be fatal, just excruciatingly painful."

The two agents continued to observe Tomoe from their position across the street.

Chie squinted her eyes. "Geez, she looks like she's going to be sick."

Nao snickered. "Maybe she just saw her reflection."

"If we get behind her I can probably hit a pressure point—"

Nao ignored Chie and made a beeline for Tomoe.

"—Or not." Chie sighed and followed Nao.

They were converging on the teal haired woman when Tomoe turned around and saw them. Chie expected the double agent to run away, but Tomoe strangely seemed relieved to see them. "Zhang! You have no idea—"

Nao stepped up and punched her. Tomoe collapsed to the ground, knocked out cold. The people around them gasped in shock, while Chie smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"What just happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Chick fight!"

Chie rolled her eyes at that last comment.

A concerned crowd began to form a ring around the three women. A police officer stepped out from the crowd, looking suspiciously between an exasperated Chie shaking her head and a smug Nao looking down triumphantly at an unconscious Tomoe.

"Is everything all right here?"

Chie grinned at the officer. "It's just a lovers' tiff, nothing to worry about."

She flinched when Nao gave her an intense death-stare. The officer snorted and switched his glare to Nao, who offered him an innocent smile. "Lovers who throw punches instead of kisses?"

Nao's grin turned flippant. "She had something on her face, I was just getting it off for her."

The officer scowled and pulled out a ticket book. "All right, wiseass, here's something to wipe the smirk off _your_ face."

He handed the ticket to Nao and motioned to the unconscious Tomoe. "Get her off the street, she's blocking the sidewalk."

The crowd began to disperse, leaving Nao and Chie standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Nao gave the cop a one-fingered salute when his back was turned. "Self-righteous prick."

Chie nudged Tomoe with the tip of her boot. "Well, that went fairly well."

Both Nao and Chie froze when a dry voice cut in. "Fairly well for whose standards? Trained monkeys?"

Chie looked up and gave a nervous laugh. "Fancy seeing you here, Chief."

Midori scowled at the two agents-in-training. "That was sloppy, very sloppy. I expected more from my two most promising trainees."

Nao shrugged sheepishly. "It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing."

Midori sighed. "At least the target was detained. Can you two handle carrying her to the interrogation room?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Sure thing, Chief!"

"You got it!"

"Trained monkeys," Midori repeated to herself, letting loose a small laugh.

_-000-000-_

Tomoe sputtered into consciousness when cold water was thrown into her face. She sat up with a gasp when the water trickled down her neck, and looked up with a glare at a smug Nao holding an empty bucket.

Nao gave her a sardonic smile. "Whoops."

"Nao, you idiot! That was supposed to be used for the water-boarding!" Chie glared at the redhead.

Tomoe gulped. Torture was not what she had in mind when she decided to surrender to MI6.

Another voice spoke up. "Calm down, Hallard, we can use the bucket for another purpose."

"How about a demonstration then, Chief." Nao spoke with a spark of macabre glee.

Midori grabbed the bucket from Nao with a smirk. "Watch and learn."

The second redhead in the room casually inspected Tomoe before swinging the bucket into her head. A _crunch_ resounded throughout the room.

Tomoe fell to her knees with a groan. She spat out a wad of bloody saliva and was horrified to see that a tooth had also fallen out.

"That was for all the agents you killed, scumbag; agents that were twice the person you are."

Tomoe cringed at Midori's tone of voice. The Chief of Staff had never been any more terrifying than she was now.

Midori continued genially. "As much as I'd like to do that again, I won't, since I need you coherent to answer questions."

Tomoe felt the loose teeth in her mouth with her tongue. "Questions? On what?"

Midori roughly shoved Tomoe into a chair. "Acting dumb won't get you anywhere. We have very good information that you've been in contact with Reito Kanzaki for quite some time."

Chie and Nao exchanged smug looks at being named as "good information."

Tomoe started to sweat. "Ah—that…yes, well—"

The door flew open with a bang, startling all the occupants in the room. A formidable blonde woman stormed in.

Haruka glanced dismissively at Tomoe before turning her attention to Nao and Chie. "You two, outside."

The two MI6 operatives nodded and left the room. Haruka turned her piercing gaze on Tomoe. "Start talking."

"I don't know much, I'm just a information broker." Tomoe gave an impassive Haruka a pleading stare.

Midori cracked her knuckled threateningly. "Let's start with what you do know."

Haruka gripped Tomoe's jaw tightly between her fingers and looked her in the eyes. "I am in command of an entire agency of people who wouldn't hesitate to take your life. Let's not forget that there's a reason I'm in charge, okay?"

Tomoe sighed despondently. She was between a rock and a hard place, and there was nothing to do but spill her guts and pray.

_-000-000-_

Nao leaned nonchalantly against the wall as Chie stared at the door curiously. There had been no sounds from behind the door except for a few muted thuds.

Chie tilted her head in thought. "Do you think they're playing 'good cop/bad cop'?"

Nao gave a dry laugh. "We're talking about H and the Chief here. It's probably more like 'bad cop, _worse_ cop.'"

The door to the interrogation room opened, cutting off their laughter. Haruka stalked out of the room, followed closely by Midori. The blonde looked at the two agents-in-training and raised a brow. "Good work. We've temporarily sealed our leak, thanks to you two."

"Temporarily?" Nao gave her boss a questioning look.

"Tomoe Marguerite is a free-lance information broker, works odd jobs for different people. She was recruited by Reito Kanzaki to pass on any tidbits of information to him. Unfortunately, she really doesn't know much about VCS affairs since she wasn't an official syndicate member, so we can't get anything out of her."

Midori added, "But she does know the identities of four other information brokers also hired by the VCS. None that we know of in MI6, but there are some in a couple other government agencies. You two need to go ferret them out and bring them here."

Chie and Nao exchanged confused glances. Chie spoke for both of them. "Uh, we're still agents-in-training."

Haruka smirked. "Not anymore, you've been promoted. Congratulations—now get to work."

She turned on her heel and headed back towards her office, grumbling about the stack of paperwork that was waiting for her.

Midori turned towards the newly promoted agents with a sigh. "Kanzaki's given Marguerite an expiration date, and I suspect he's done the same with all the other informants. He's not stupid; he probably knows that Marguerite has told us everything she knows by now."

"How long?"

Midori checked her watch. "Nine hours left."

Chie gaped. "We only have nine hours to gather four informants? Without any reconnaissance beforehand?"

"Do you know how slippery those bastards are?" Nao demanded.

Midori shrugged. "Eight hours and 59 minutes. If I were you, I'd get started. Yohko has everything you'll need."

Nao jerked her head in the direction of the interrogation room. "Did she give you get all the details on the moles?"

"Marguerite is going with you two. If she wants protection, she'll have to earn it, since she hasn't given us anything substantial to use against the VCS."

"No way in hell we're bringing her! What if she turns on us?"

"Then shoot her. It's no real loss to us if she's dead." Midori shrugged. "Protect her, but don't kill yourselves over it."

The two agents nodded. Nao flung open the door of the interrogation room and dragged out a disheveled Tomoe, complete with a black eye. "You're coming with us, fuckhead. If you try anything funny, I'll stick my gun so far up your ass you'll be spitting bullets."

Tomoe shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears and tried to smirk at Nao. "Charming as always, Zhang."

Chie smacked her roughly and shoved the teal-haired woman forwards. "You're no ray of sunshine, either. Tell us what we need to know and stay out of our way."

Midori sighed nostalgically. _They grow up so fast._

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

Reito Kanzaki considered himself to be a reasonable man. His cousin keeping that MI6 agent around was unreasonable. In the same way that two plus two equals four, Reito decided it was his duty to show Shizuru the folly of her ways and persuade her to kill the British operative.

He drummed his fingers on his desk. It would be hard, because Shizuru had never listened to him, even though he was older than her. She was too headstrong, stubborn…but she would probably listen her uncle, albeit reluctantly.

Reito frowned at that thought. He was loath to call his father; their relationship didn't adhere to normal father-son relationship standards. The old man had always been rather indifferent to him, being more focused on running the western branches of VCS. Reito was glad that the old man had semi-retired. Akio Viola may be ruthless, but Reito Kanzaki was downright homicidal.

Akio and Kenji Viola had essentially divided the globe vertically in half, with the western branches going to Akio, the eastern to Kenji. The old man may have been content with controlling the west, but not him. No, Reito Kanzaki was more ambitious than his father, and he deserved to control the entire syndicate.

Restless dark eyes lingered on a framed photo that displayed Akio and Kenji with their children, taken during his childhood. Shizuru looked so much like her father…Reito, on the other hand, looked nothing like Akio. Sometimes he even wondered if Akio was his real father. He couldn't ask his mother, though; his mother had been one of Akio's numerous girlfriends, and she had been easily discarded after Reito had been born.

The cruelly handsome face sighed. Yet Akio, despite being his father, seemed to prefer that Shizuru take complete control, instead of him. That idea was the most ludicrous thing that Reito had ever heard. When Shizuru was younger, she was too involved with her frivolous parties to care about being part of VCS. After being sent away for a year, she had come back considerably more mature, but still unwilling to be involved in the family business and insisted on "making her own way" in the world. If Kenji hadn't died last year, Reito sincerely doubted that Shizuru would be involved with VCS at all, never mind controlling the eastern branches. Such weakness was a detriment to the future of their family's syndicate.

_If there's one thing that father and I have in common_, Reito mused, _it is our sense of practicality. _If Shizuru hadn't turned out to be such a good businesswoman and a popular leader, Reito would have already attempted to wrest control from her by now. As such, he was biding his time, until Operation Four Horsemen was ready to initiate.

It took him nearly a year, but soon, Reito would have complete control over VCS. Kenji had guided VCS brilliantly, but one of his few failings was that he raised Shizuru to have some degree of compassion. Reito didn't care if anyone lived or died. He could easily send a thousand men to their deaths and not lose any sleep over it, but Shizuru was different. And that would be her downfall.

Reito made up his mind. He would call Shizuru tomorrow and attempt to reason with her. If she desisted, as she probably would, he would drop a hint to his father. For now, he had to take care of that informant, Tomoe Marguerite.

The woman would probably have run to MI6 by now. She was definitely too weak to stand on her own against the VCS, and the woman struck him as the type to do anything to save her own life. Reito was positive that she would give up other informants, though he doubted that she knew about all of them. Regardless, he would kill them all of his current London informants, just in case.

"Takeda!"

The green-haired man looked up at his employer's call. "Kanzaki-san?"

Reito smiled calmly at his bodyguard. "Who is the best assassin you know?"

Masashi Takeda furrowed his brow. "There is one who goes by the name Kumo. He is almost assuredly the deadliest assassin in the history of the world."

"He can't be that good, if I've never heard of him."

The swordsman shrugged. "Anonymity is an assassin's greatest weapon, Kanzaki-san. Kumo is Japanese for spider. This man, he never lets any of his targets live. They all eventually succumb to his traps, like insects to a spider."

Reito mulled over Takeda's words. "All right, I want you to hire him. It's a rush job, eight targets in twelve hours. Can he do it?"

Takeda looked surprised. "Of course he would be able to, Kanzaki-san. But Kumo is retired; he doesn't take any jobs anymore."

Reito looked irritated. "Then why did you tell me about him?"

The swarthy Japanese man looked confused. "Kanzaki-san asked me who the best assassin I know of is."

The crime leader sighed impatiently at the dense man. Takeda, sensing his boss' annoyance, hastily tried to remedy his mistake. "Kumo's students are also very skilled assassins, among the best in the world. I can ask one of his students for their services."

Reito snapped, "Do that. All eight informants must be dead in twelve hours. I'll need confirmation before payment is delivered."

Takeda nodded and left the room. Reito sighed and leaned back. He felt tired and drained of energy as of late. The stress of ensuring Operation Four Horsemen's success was taking a toll on him.

He shifted in his chair. Perhaps he should return to his childhood summer home back in Japan. The remote island was perfect for relaxation, and perhaps he could even implement his plan while there. Operation Four Horseman was so close to completion…

Reito Kanzaki nearly laughed with delight at the thought of having the world at his mercy.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Natsuki surveyed the enormous penthouse with barely concealed admiration. The bathroom was the size of a small apartment, the kitchen looked like it belonged in a five-star restaurant, and the living room had its own home theater system. The bedroom boasted a single king-sized bed, as well as a balcony that showcased the lights of Tokyo twinkling below.

Shizuru certainly knew how to live in style.

Natsuki flopped onto the king-sized bed and nearly moaned at its softness. She was dead-tired after an entire day of interacting with criminals, be it yakuza or VCS. She lazily turned her head to grin cheekily at an amused Shizuru. "So where're you going to sleep?"

Shizuru leaned against the doorway. "_I_ am going to sleep in my bed. Natsuki can sleep wherever she wishes, but the left side of the bed is mine."

"Sure thing, honey." Shizuru stifled a grin at the blatant sarcasm in the agent's voice.

"Ara, I never would've pinned Natsuki as the submissive one in the relationship."

"I draw the line at making sandwiches." Her sentence trailed off at the end, devolving into a yawn.

Shizuru chuckled. _That was strangely endearing…I must be more tired than I thought._ A glance at the clock showed that it was nearing 1:00 AM. _I must be getting older if I'm ready to pass out at 1:00._

She got under the covers and settled next to a lightly dozing Natsuki. "Good night, Natsuki. Try not to molest me in your sleep."

Natsuki didn't even bother opening her eyes. "You wish, Viola."

With a last melodic chuckle, Shizuru shut her eyes and let dreams carry her away.

_-000-000-_

It was a chilly autumn night, and the streetlights overhead flickered on and off, highlighting the decrepit neighborhood. Natsuki recognized her surroundings with a growing dread. _Not this again…_

She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets, knowing it would start very soon. Seconds later, the door of a particularly run-down house opened, and Natsuki watched as a younger version of herself cautiously stepped outside.

The teenaged Natsuki wrapped her hoodie tighter around her and started heading down the street. The agent didn't move from her spot, but merely started counting down in her head. _Three…two…one._

The door to the house opened again, and a small blonde girl slipped out. She was wearing a heavy coat over a pair of too-short pajamas, and her breath formed small clouds in front of her. She started to silently follow the teenage Natsuki, while adult Natsuki in turn followed the girl.

They had reached the end of the block when the teenage Natsuki turned around and scowled at the girl. "Alyssa. Why are you following me? It's almost two in the morning!"

Alyssa Kruger scowled at her older sister. "Where are _you_ going, Suki? I'm not going home until you do."

Natsuki knew what was coming, yet she still couldn't help but close her eyes in pain when she heard the old familiar nickname. _Alyssa. _

"Suki" sighed in aggravation. "I'm just going to the bar. We're almost out of cash, and the Asshole is drinking away the little money we have left."

"You know Daddy gets mad when you call him that."

"Fuck that bastard. All he does is waste _my_ hard-earned money on drugs and booze."

Alyssa stared at Suki with a tinge of disapproval. "Stealing doesn't count as hard work, Suki."

The teenager scowled. "Yeah, yeah. You really not gonna go home?"

The small blond girl resolutely shook her head. Blue eyes clashed fiercely with green before the teenager sighed and jerked her head. "Alright kid, let's go."

Natsuki really didn't want to follow them, but her movements were involuntary. The two sisters and one reluctant agent made their way down the middle of the street, which was much safer than walking by the dark doorways that might have concealed druggies or muggers.

Suki and Alyssa entered a shady looking bar. Natsuki's steps faltered for a few seconds before following them in.

A few heads turned to stare at the teenager and her sister. Even at their young ages, it was apparent that the two would be extraordinarily beautiful when they grew up. If they grew up.

Natsuki glared at the men leering at the two girls, her hands tightening into fists. She knew that attempting to hit any of them would be a futile endeavor, though.

Suki glared at the bartender, opting not to place any parts of her body on the grimy countertop. "Where's Jerry?"

The greasy looking man continued to clean a glass. "The little fuck left a couple hours ago." He gave Suki a sharp glance. "Didn't pay for his drinks, either."

Suki sneered. "That's a fucking shame. Let's go, Alyssa."

The teenager turned and left the bar, flipping off the men who were staring at her. Natsuki's feet jerked her forwards, and she resigned herself to follow her younger self. The two girls were oblivious, but Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to see two men get up and speak to the bartender. The bartender nodded and pointed to Suki, and the two men began to follow the girls.

This was the part Natsuki hated herself the most for. If she had just been more vigilant, more suspicious, then she might've noticed the two men following…

Suki and Alyssa cut through a deserted alleyway that would lead to their street, but a shadow blocked their path ahead. Suki stiffened and pushed Alyssa behind her, beginning to back away.

"Going somewhere?"

Natsuki could only look on as her younger self spun around to see that the entrance was also blocked by another man.

The teenager sneered, "Fuck off. I don't have any money." Alyssa cowered behind her sister, too scared to move.

The first man, almost still a boy actually, slowly walked towards the two girls. "That's alright, love, we don't want your money." The two men couldn't have been more than twenty years old.

Suki frantically spun around, trying to keep an eye on the two approaching youths and shield her sister at the same time. "What d'you two shitheads want?"

The second man cackled. "You. You're Jerry's little girl, right?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Oh, but it is." The first man slowly drew a knife. "You see, daddy dearest sold you for two thousand dollars. You belong to the Brixton Bomber Gang now." He grabbed Suki's arm and jerked her forwards, placing the knife at her throat.

The second man crouched in front of Alyssa and gave her a leering smirk. "You can call me Uncle Teddy. How old are you, honey?"

Both the younger and older Natsuki growled in terrible rage as "Uncle Teddy" began to fondle Alyssa's blonde hair.

"E-eleven."

The man's perverted grin grew even larger. "Oh, very good. Very very good."

"Get your hands off her or I'll kill you!" Suki raged, even as the knife pressed harder against her throat. The man holding her laughed.

"Feisty, I like that. Bring the kid, she'll make a nice little bonus."

"I know." Teddy quickly licked the side of Alyssa's face, making her cringe violently. "She tastes good."

His companion grinned. "You've always liked them young."

Teddy licked his lips as he reached a hand towards Alyssa's front, slipping underneath her shirt…

"NO!" Suki thrust her captor's arm away from her, catching him off balance and throwing him to the side. Teddy spun around, drawing a gun, but Suki tackled him to the ground. Natsuki could only watch as her teenage self and the young gangster wrestled over control of the gun.

Natsuki closed her eyes. _Three…two…one._ BANG.

The agent opened her eyes and watched helplessly as her baby sister, young, sweet Alyssa, crumpled to the ground. Suki and Teddy froze. The first man sprang up from cold concrete, panic in his eyes.

"Oh shit Teddy, we have to go! There's a cop car stationed only a few blocks from here!"

"What about the girl—"

"Forget her! We'll get our money back, let's just go!"

The two young gangsters sprinted out of the alley, leaving behind a broken spirit.

"No, no, nononono! ALYSSA!" Two sets of green eyes filled with tears, but only the younger Natsuki allowed her tears to flow. Sirens filled the air as the teen gathered the smaller girl in her arms, desperately shaking her. "Please be okay, please!"

Natsuki gritted her teeth and closed her burning eyes. Unable to walk away from the scene, she forced herself to watch as the teen Natsuki bent over Alyssa, her body wracked with heaving sobs. A police car pulled up to the alleyway, and two officers got out. One, seeing the body, radioed in for an ambulance while the other stepped forwards and placed a hand on Suki's shoulder. "What happened, kid?"

The officer tried to pry the teen away from Alyssa to see the extent of the damage, but Suki knocked away the woman's hand and shakily pointed the gun at her. "Don't touch her! DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"

The officer backpedaled, pulling out her own gun. "On the ground, now! Don't make me shoot you!"

Suki swore and lunged for the woman, but the officer's partner kicked the gun out of the teen's hand and tackled her to the concrete. He flipped her onto her back and handcuffed her.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence…"

Natsuki watched as they hauled her younger self off and shoved her into the backseat while other police cars pulled up. She watched as someone draped a blanket over the still form of her sister as windows of the apartments above opened and curious heads poked out. There was nothing for Natsuki to do but watch as the worst night of her life replayed right before her eyes.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. The absence of the sun's rays alerted her to the fact that she was awake far too early for her taste, but it was a habit of hers to wake up early if she wasn't sleeping alone in a bed, cultivated from years of having one-night stands with random girls. Natsuki had learned the hard way that waking up after someone she had sex with the night before was a surefire way of getting her an unwanted girlfriend.

However, whenever she had The Nightmare, she always woke up even earlier.

Natsuki sighed. It had been nearly a month since The Nightmare last occurred, and she had hoped at least another month would pass before she experienced it again.

Natsuki got up and headed for the shower. Turning on the water, the agent didn't even wait for it to warm up before she hopped in.

Natsuki leaned her forehead against the tiles as the freezing cold water drenched her skin. She mulled over her current position and frowned. Looking back on the past several days, Natsuki realized she had been getting rather friendly with a certain criminal.

_Shizuru seems like a nice person, but is she really good? I barely even know the woman, and yet here I am, letting myself be distracted by her._ Natsuki frowned.

_Hurry up and get this mission over with, Kruger, and leave Shizuru alone. Getting mixed up with the likes of Shizuru Viola will only lead to a shitload of trouble._

_-000-000-_

Shizuru sipped at her tea with a slight frown. Natsuki had not been in bed when she woke up, despite it being four in the morning. It was now five and the agent had still not emerged from the bathroom.

The honey-brunette sighed and began to read the day's paper. Her mind, however, would not let her concentrate on the headlines. _Why am I getting myself so concerned over her? It's not like we're lovers, or even friends!_

Her ears perked up when she heard the bathroom door open. A few minutes later, Natsuki strode into the kitchen, bringing in the scent of freshly shampooed hair. Shizuru smiled at the agent, but was confused when she only received a terse nod of the head in return. _Ara? She seems more taciturn than usual._

Natsuki poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of toast. Shizuru noticed that the other woman was scanning the table for something. "Looking for something?"

Natsuki scowled. "Where's the mayonnaise?"

_Is she on crack?_ "No, I'm afraid I don't have any...mayonnaise."

The agent muttered something darkly, but Shizuru only caught the words "fucking great." She quirked a brow but decided to refrain from commenting, since Natsuki seemed to be in a bad mood.

"So what's the deal for today?"

Shizuru set down the paper. "I have a meeting at eight with Akane and some of her lieutenants, which will probably take all day. Did Natsuki have something in mind?"

Natsuki shrugged darkly. "I'm just killing time until your yakuza business is settled."

An awkward silence settled around the two women. Shizuru was at a bit of a loss what to say. Awkward silences had never affected her before, but that was before Natsuki came along.

The honey-brunette cleared her throat. "It looks to be a nice day. Natsuki can explore the city, if she likes."

The agent gave her a cynical smile. Shizuru did not like this new bitter Natsuki.

"Sure, why not? I just wish I had my bike…"

Shizuru imperceptibly brightened. That was one thing she could help Natsuki with. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Ara, let's go to headquarters, shall we? I need to pick something up."

Natsuki nodded and followed Shizuru. As they descended in the elevator, Shizuru surreptitiously glanced at Natsuki. _I don't know why you're being so moody, but I have something that might make you feel better._

_-000-000-_

Natsuki leaned back in the chair and propped her feet on the desk in front of her, causing some papers to scatter. Irina shot her a dirty look. "I know it's hard, but try not to mess something up, okay?"

Natsuki scowled at the teenager and stared at the ceiling. Shizuru had dragged her to the laboratory and told her to 'wait,' like she was some kind of dog. That, coupled with another encounter with The Nightmare, definitely did not put her in the mood to entertain smart-mouthed teenagers.

She looked at the young redhead. "What else do you do here anyways, besides play 'Super-Nerd'?"

Irina frowned at the moniker. "Whatever Shizuru-sama or Akane-san asks me to do."

"Anything?" Green eyes stared hard at the teenager.

Irina shifted uncomfortably under the piercing gaze. "Anything I feel comfortable doing. Shizuru-sama would never pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do. It's usually counterfeiting, background checks, small things like that."

Natsuki looked away, frowning. Her eyes fell on the scattered papers on the desk, and she sat up, intrigued by the photos attached to the files. The photos all were headshots of young children, and the papers they were attached to listed the kids' vital statistics. Natsuki's eyes were especially drawn to a little blonde girl.

She grabbed the photo and waved it in front of Irina's face, growling, "What the fuck is _this_?"

Irina blinked warily. "Files on the children from Tokyo Orphanage. Shizuru-sama requested them."

Natsuki looked at Irina with a fire in her green orbs. She felt tired and crankier than usual, and she had no qualms about taking her anger out on the people around her. Namely the certain redheaded brat sitting next to her.

"So what, are you saying that you sell these kids? Is VCS Tokyo into kiddie porn now?"

Irina looked bewildered and even a little frightened. "What? No!—"

"What's your part in this, Irina-_chan_?" Natsuki spat out. "Do you film while Shizuru or someone else directs? Does she rent the kids out at night? Or does she just sell them to the highest bidder?"

"Do you really believe that we're—that Shizuru-sama—is that evil?" Irina stared at Natsuki with wide eyes.

"Yes." The word slipped out before Natsuki could stop it. _Wait—I didn't mean that—_

Something heavy was slammed down on the desk, causing both Natsuki and Irina to jump. Natsuki turned her head to look into red eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ara, I had _no_ idea Miss Kruger had such a high opinion of me."

Natsuki and Irina were struck silent by Shizuru's scathing words. Shizuru threw something at Natsuki, who instinctively raised a hand to catch it. It was a single key attached to a keychain.

"Since I am apparently such a monster in Miss Kruger's eyes, she'll be glad to get away from me. The bike is in the garage." Shizuru abruptly turned away, but not before Natsuki caught sight of the deep hurt that was entrenched in those cardinal orbs.

"Shizuru—"

The door slammed loudly behind the honey-brunette. Natsuki realized that a motorcycle helmet had been placed on the table. She stared miserably at the key in her hand.

Irina gave Natsuki the fiercest glare she could muster. "Those kids from the orphanage? Shizuru-sama is their only benefactor; she keeps those files because she pays for everything they need, from their housing to their health care bills."

Natsuki's heart sank. "But—"

Irina continued on, undeterred. "Did you know that Shizuru-sama has only been heading VCS for a year? And in that one year, VCS' enterprises have gone from being 15% legitimate to being 45% legitimate?"

"Why would—"

"You're a fucking jerk, Kruger-san, to attack her like that when you have no idea what kind of a person she is."

Natsuki felt something akin to shame overcome her, something she had not felt in a long time. "Okay, I was being somewhat of a jerk."

Irina's jaw dropped. "Only '_somewhat_'? Forget 'jerk,' Kruger-san, you just got upgraded to 'grade-A asshole'."

Natsuki groaned and dropped her head onto the desk. "I know. Believe me, I know."

* * *

_I called the younger version of Natsuki "Suki," just to avoid any confusion_.

**_Questions? Comments? Click on that lil' link below -_**


	11. Chapter 11: Keep It Simple, Stupid

_Thanks a bunch for all your reviews! _

_**Important Note**__: I edited Chapter 10 because I didn't like some parts. It's nothing much, I just rewrote a small part of Reito's monologue to match things in this chapter and omitted the part where Shizuru cries (She's too tough for that!) It's up to you if you want to reread it… _

_**Warning: Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)**_**  
**_**Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really..**_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Natsuki glowered at the surface of the bar counter. Her distorted reflection scowled back at her. She was tired and confused, and the alcohol definitely didn't help. Nevertheless, she motioned the bartender for another drink, ignoring his raised eyebrow.

Natsuki frowned in thought. Shizuru was like no one she had ever met before. The villainess was frustrating, devious, aloof, commanding…alluring, intelligent, witty, and drop-dead gorgeous. Generous, too, for she had given Natsuki keys to a limited edition MV Agusta bike for no apparent reason.

The agent groaned and buried her face in her arms. She was out of line to condemn Shizuru for her crimes. For the love of all that's holy, Natsuki was definitely going to hell when her exploits finally caught up to her!

_Ah, well, maybe Shizuru will keep me company. _Natsuki perked up at this thought. _Oh, wait, she's still probably pissed off at me. Might have to hold off on the asking if she wants to spend her eternal afterlife with me. _The dark-haired woman sulked.

Between the guilt and confusion she was feeling, Natsuki wondered if it was worth the time to figure out who Shizuru really was. And from the short time she had spent with Shizuru, the answer was _hell yes_.

Because, in all honesty, Natsuki believed that Shizuru was a good person.

She caught movement out of her peripheral vision and tensed. A figure had nonchalantly sauntered up to the bar and taken the seat next to her.

"Should I be concerned that you're drinking before noon?"

Natsuki turned her head slightly to acknowledge the person. "Mai Tokiha."

The familiar redhead grinned at her. "Surprised to see me?"

Natsuki smirked. "I'm more surprised that you didn't approach me earlier. I saw you tailing me a few blocks back."

Mai frowned. "You did? I thought I was being inconspicuous!"

Natsuki laughed and gestured at Mai's breasts. "I don't think anyone can miss those."

"Shut up."

Natsuki drained her glass. "So, Agent Tokiha, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mai shrugged. "When a prominent crime leader returns to Japan, accompanied by a British intelligence agent, my agency would naturally be curious."

"Naturally. So they sent you to keep an eye on me?"

"That's the idea. I'd appreciate it if you don't cause trouble while you're here."

Natsuki smirked and leaned in close towards Mai. "What's the matter? Don't trust me?"

Mai also leaned forwards, their lips almost touching. "…No."

Natsuki pulled back with a laugh. "Refreshingly honest. I almost feel bad that I have a policy of never sleeping with the same woman twice."

The corners of the redhead's mouth twitched. "A dreadful loss on my part, but I think I'll survive."

Natsuki rested her head on her fist. "I imagine you must be a little curious as to why I'm here with Shizuru Viola, of all people."

"Just a tad." Mai made the point of looking uninterested.

Natsuki furtively glanced around. "Shizuru Viola can prove to be very helpful against Reito Kanzaki."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "And her price?"

Natsuki grinned, pleased with Mai's quickness. "That's where you come in."

"Oh?"

"I need to know who assassinated Kenji Viola."

Mai looked thoughtful. "Is that so? I may have a lead, but she'll be reluctant to talk. It'll take some time."

Natsuki nodded. "I need another favor."

"Another? You're on a roll."

Natsuki scowled. "Can you give me access to your files on Shizuru Viola?"

"We don't have much. What would you like to know?"

Natsuki shrugged and avoided Mai's curious gaze. "Just information on her younger years, when she became a major leader in VCS, that sort of stuff."

Mai chuckled. "Ten years ago, if you wanted to read about Shizuru Viola, all you had to do was read the latest tabloids."

Natsuki's eyebrows rose. "Do tell."

Mai dramatically cleared her throat. "She went under the alias of Shizuru Fujino. Her father was founder and CEO of Fujino Enterprises, the legitimate branch of VCS. Shizuru Fujino was notorious in Tokyo's prominent social circles."

Natsuki's smirk grew. "Notorious?"

Mai nodded. "No one cares what rich kids do, so they're all fucking crazy, and Shizuru was the worst. Every night from when she was thirteen to roughly her early twenties, she would drink, start fights, do drugs, sleep around, go clubbing…you get the idea."

"Go figure."

Mai shrugged. "Fujino got embroiled in a huge scandal involving two other rich kids. Details are sketchy, since her father hushed things up pretty fast. Still, Tokyo got too heated for her, so daddy sends her off to England to finish her schooling. She comes back a year later, and she's calmed down _a lot_. No more Shizuru Fujino, Tokyo's poster child for debauchery and immorality. It's Shizuru Viola, lawyer and businesswoman, who starts to work at Fujino Enterprises, steadily making her way to the top. Then Kenji Viola is murdered, and bam!"

Mai slapped her hand on the counter for emphasis. "Enters Shizuru Viola the crime lord."

Natsuki looked pensive. "Interesting."

"We keep tabs on her, but more for precautions than anything else. Now I have a question for you."

Natsuki blinked. "Go ahead."

"What is Kiyohime?"

The MI6 agent frowned at her Japanese counterpart. "I was under the impression that Kiyohime is the name of the VCS branches under Shizuru Viola's control."

Mai shook her head. "Kiyohime is a group within VCS. It's an enigma; I've learned nothing about it from my informants except that it is a small, very specific group of people gathered for a purpose that only Shizuru Viola knows about."

Natsuki gave her a dry look. "You make it sound like a cult."

"Well, she is idolized by many…"

"Is Kiyohime dangerous?"

Mai shrugged. "Like I said, no one knows what it does. We're just taking precautions. Anyways, I'll meet you here at six with any information I may have pertaining to Kenji Viola's assassination. It won't be easy, mind you."

"Yes, but in exchange you'll have my undying gratitude."

Mai let out a disgruntled sigh. "I guess I'll have to make do." She stood up and winked at Natsuki before leaving the bar.

Natsuki realized too late that she had had another question to ask Mai. "Hey! What do you have to do to get a very pissed-off woman to forgive you?"

The bartender heard her question and laughed. "You do something amazing for her."

Natsuki glared at him. "You know what else would be amazing? If you mind your own business." _Besides,_ _what 'amazing' thing am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Akane periodically glanced at Shizuru throughout the meeting. Although calmly sipping at her tea and nodding at suggestions, her boss seemed distant and unfocused.

The head of VCS Tokyo sighed and abruptly stood up, signifying the end of the meeting. She gestured at her second-in-command. "Ito-san, implement everything we have discussed so far. I want it all done by tonight, and I will not accept failure."

The gray-haired man bowed. "I will see to everything myself, Higurashi-san."

"I know you will, old man. Now get out of here!" Akane stopped briefly to give her right-hand man a fond smile before switching her gaze to Shizuru. She waited until the room was emptied before she waved a hand in front of her boss' unblinking face. "Shizuru-sama?"

Shizuru blinked and looked around in faint surprise. "Ara, is the meeting over already?"

Akane raised her eyebrows. "'Already'? The meeting was hours long, Shizuru-sama."

Shizuru sighed and started to walk towards her office. "I apologize, Akane-san. My mind seemed intent on wandering off today. What did we decide to do?"

Akane ignored her question. "Does your lack of focus stem from a certain dark-haired foreigner, by any chance?"

Shizuru gave her a look. "Don't be ridiculous."

Akane sighed. _Shizuru-sama could have become an actress if she wanted to._ "I just noticed that Kruger-san is not with us today."

"Who cares?"

Akane stifled a smile at the petulant reply. "You know, that's something I would say if I were mad at a lover."

"Perhaps you're just plain mad."

Akane scowled. "When's the last time you've seriously liked someone, Shizuru-sama?"

Shizuru tried to wave the younger woman away. "Don't ask inane questions, Akane-san. Can we get down to business?"

Akane slapped close the folder that Shizuru was trying to open, and shivered at the look she received. _It's for your own good, Shizuru!_ "Irina-chan told me what happened this morning between you and Kruger-san."

Shizuru imperceptibly stiffened. "Then you'll know that I have no interest in Kruger-san whatsoever, and vice-versa."

Akane shrugged. "Kruger-san made unfair accusations, and that's her fault. But it's also your fault that you've done nothing to dissuade any rumors that make you sound like a psychopath. How is she supposed to know any better if you don't open up?"

At Shizuru's silence, Akane continued. "If you didn't like her, then why do you care so much about what she thinks about you?"

"I shouldn't." Akane barely heard Shizuru's mutter.

Akane grinned. "And since when have we criminals ever done what we should?"

Shizuru laughed softly. "Ara, I get your point. Let me think on it, though, this situation requires some delicate handling."

"To business then?"

"To business. What did you decide?"

Akane turned serious. "I know war was declared against any and all yakuza clans, but we'll probably end up fighting against only the Sato and Wakashi clans. The other three clans are either unwilling or too weak to get tangled up in this."

"I see. First plan of action?"

Akane smirked. "No plan, just hammer them until they give. We're talking about robbing their banks, shutting down their clubs, buying out their companies, and generally doing anything humanly possible to make them suffer."

Shizuru raised a brow. "I trust no civilians will be involved." Her tone implied that it wasn't a question.

"I've given strict orders that no one is to be killed unless absolutely necessary."

"Good. The last thing we need is the Tokyo police force down on our heads."

Akane hid a smile at Shizuru's attempt to appear indifferent. "Sure thing, Shizuru-sama."

The two women stopped in front of the door to Shizuru's office. Akane gave a slight bow and turned to leave, but her employer gently grasped her wrist. "Just a minute, Akane-san."

Akane quirked an eyebrow in response.

"I didn't want to bring this up at the meeting, but…about your lover, Kazuya Karauchi?"

Akane's other eyebrow flew up in surprise.

Shizuru looked amused. "Did you really think you could keep him a secret?" She wanted to laugh out loud at the look on Akane's face. "He seems to be a good man, except for one small problem…"

"He's part of the Sato clan," Akane finished miserably.

Shizuru eyed Akane's conflicted expression. "I trust you, but if things get too complicated, get him on our side or cut him off."

"Understood."

Shizuru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps he could become part of Kiyohime? I could use a yakuza man."

Akane looked up at the other woman, shocked. Kiyohime was that little spot of light in the dark cesspool that was the Viola Crime Syndicate, made up of individuals that were, although still on the wrong side of the law, at least a little better than their fellow criminals. Could she trust Kazuya to be part of it? He was a better man than his yakuza colleagues, that was certain, but still…

Shizuru shrugged. "It's up to you, of course. Karauchi-san seems to be the reliable type, though; he'd fit in well."

Akane wordlessly nodded. Shizuru smiled reassuringly at her. "Ara, I believe it's time for me to do something productive. Can you schedule a meeting at five with Kobayashi Industries?"

"Of course, Shizuru-sama. But can I ask what for?"

Shizuru's smile turned devious. "The yakuza receive a very large source of income through Kobayashi Industries. That will change once Fujino Enterprises acquires it this afternoon."

Akane gave her an admiring glance. "You are a very sneaky corporate bastard, did you know that?"

Shizuru smirked. "So I've been told."

Akane left with a grin. Shizuru sighed and entered her office, allowing herself to plop ungracefully into the chair behind her desk. She had barely settled into the chair before a cheerful tune alerted her to an incoming call on her videophone. The caller ID displayed the name 'Pretentious Bastard.'

Shizuru sighed, but accepted the call. "Hello, Reito. What do you want?" The screen showed a handsome man sitting at his desk, impeccably dressed in suit and tie.

Reito gave her a thin-lipped smile. "Now, is that any way to greet your cousin? You could at least ask me how I've been."

Shizuru rested her chin on top of folded hands. "That would imply that I care."

Reito gave an exaggerated sigh. "You've always been so cold to me, baby cousin."

"Only because you're a two-faced prick." Shizuru disliked cursing, but she made an exception for her cousin.

Reito's expression turned dark. "You were always ready to pick a fight with me. The only difference is, now you can't hide behind Uncle Kenji and my father once you get a bloody nose."

"Ara, how well you remember the small details. But I was eight when we got into that fistfight; now, my dear cousin, you're the one who ran away. You didn't have to leave Japan on my account, you know, I would've been delighted to make you my assistant."

Her cousin's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "A very generous offer, but what's done is done. I want to know what you are doing with Natsuki Kruger."

"That's none of your business."

Reito seethed. "It is very much my business! That woman stole some important files from me and grievously hurt some of my people."

"Ara, what a shame."

Reito struggled to compose his face at Shizuru's blasé tone. "You're choosing a government agent over your own cousin! Whatever happened to 'fides supra omnes'?"

"It's invalid when the other party has a secret operation." Shizuru frowned darkly.

Reito's eyes turned hooded. "I see Miss Kruger cannot keep her mouth shut. Trust me, Shizuru, it's for the good of the syndicate."

"And what exactly is it that you are doing?"

Reito may have been halfway around the world, but he could still feel the tension hovering between them.

"You'll find out soon enough. Listen to me, Shizuru: get rid of Miss Kruger, or you'll regret it. I guarantee it."

Shizuru gave a cold laugh. "Ara, I don't like being told what to do, and I especially don't like threats." She reached for the end button.

Reito saw her movement and glared. "Shizuru, if you hang up, I won't guarantee your safety—"

Shizuru ended the call. "Whoops."

She leaned back in her chair with a small grin. Yes, Shizuru may have been a mature adult, complete with questionable morals and a whole load of emotional baggage, but she still immensely enjoyed pissing her cousin off.

Shizuru sipped her tea and looked out the window. She would consider the problem with Natsuki later, after she had the meeting with Kobayashi Industries. _I just hope Natsuki isn't getting into any trouble._

* * *

_London, England_

Nao popped her gum as she observed the entrance of the building next door. She idly stretched her legs and looked at her watch. Twelve hours was almost up, but thankfully, she and Chie had gathered three of the informants. Now they were just waiting for the last one, a David Yamada.

The redhead was seated at an outdoors café, while her fellow agent was situated on a public bench. Nao's earpiece crackled. "Time's almost up. Is it confirmed that the target is in the building?"

"Hang on." Nao gave a sharp glance to the woman that was seated across from her. "Are you sure David Yamada is in this building?"

The disgraced former agent nodded. "Yamada is like clockwork. He always leaves work at the same time."

Nao spoke into her headset. "He should be out any minute. Did you get into contact with H?"

"Yeah. She says that the three we've gathered don't know much, either. Yamada's our last hope."

"Damn it." Nao gripped her fork angrily and glared at Tomoe. "Marguerite, your contacts are worth shit."

Tomoe shrugged. "I never said they'd be much help."

"Remember that when we leave your ass out for Kanzaki."

Tomoe scowled. "I can't imagine H as someone who'd easily break a deal."

"She might make an exception in your case. You did cause the deaths of some of her best Double-0 agents."

Tomoe gave Nao a jaded smile. "It was nothing personal, just business. You'd do well to learn that, and fast."

Nao gave her a look. "Don't lecture me, or I'll shoot you faster than you can say 'shut the fuck up.'"

The teal-haired woman held her hands up in supplication. "I'm just saying that so you won't feel like a complete monster after you've killed your first target."

Nao sneered. "Aww, the traitor has a heart; a real Mother Teresa."

"Fuck off, I'm not real bad guy here. I even feel kind of bad that 002 had to die; if I already wasn't after someone else, he would've been my type of guy."

"What's your type, any man willing to tolerate backstabbing bitches with psychotic tendencies?"

Nao smirked at the enraged Tomoe. Before the redhead could bait the woman farther, though, Chie's voice sounded in her ear. "Target has left the building."

Nao straightened and caught sight of a slight, dark-haired man walking out the doors. "I'll be here in case you need backup. You can apprehend him by yourself?"

"Watch and learn."

The redhead watched Chie stand up from the bench and head towards Yamada. The other agent approached their target and started speaking calmly. Nao couldn't hear what Yamada replied, but he had sighed and nodded. Nao let out her breath in relief.

As Chie turned to grin at Nao, Yamada suddenly stiffened. Nao frowned. _Is he going to run for it?_

Suddenly, Yamada topped forwards, and a confused Chie caught the man in her arms. The agent's expression turned to one of horrified understanding as red began to spread on the front of the man's shirt. The people around them froze in shock, staring at the bleeding man in disbelief.

Nao swore and jumped out of her seat, drawing attention to herself. She whirled around and scanned the streets for a sign of an assailant. A glint coming from the mid level of a public parking garage caught her attention.

There was another glint, and Nao paled. That glint was the sun reflecting off the scope of a sniper, and she knew she should not have drawn attention to herself.

Nao turned quickly. "Marguerite, MOVE!"

Tomoe's head jerked up in shock. She rose out of her seat, but let out a grunt as something struck her. Blood began to spread quickly on her shirt, and Tomoe crumpled to the floor.

Someone began to scream, and it set off the whole crowd. Ignoring the panicked yells, Nao leapt over the table and knelt next to Tomoe, assessing the wound. The redhead frowned as she saw the severity of gunshot. There was no hope. Her eyes connected with Tomoe's, and there was a resigned look in the other woman's lidded eyes. A large puddle of blood began to spread on the ground.

"Hey, keep your eyes open, dumbass, do you _want_ to die? You've got nothing waiting for you on the other side except Lucifer, waiting to screw you over with his pitchfork." Nao lightly slapped Tomoe to keep her conscious.

Tomoe let out a pained chuckle, choking on the blood filling her mouth. "Fuck you, Zhang." Her light in her eyes began to fade.

Tomoe died on the cold concrete, surrounded by strangers who had stopped screaming long enough to watch the spectacle in morbid fascination.

"Aw, fuck." Nao numbly stared at the blank face of Tomoe, not really sad to see the woman dead, but knowing that she herself might meet the same fate one day.

Nao stood up and pushed her way through the crowd, leaving the body behind. Police cars and ambulances were pulling up, sirens screaming. She walked for a few blocks, not really looking where she was going, before she met up with Chie at their car. The dark-haired agent was covered in dried blood.

Nao started the ignition. "Jeez, you're a mess."

"Yeah." Chie answered dully.

"Tomoe Marguerite's dead."

Chie sighed, looking down at her stained clothes. "Yamada too. I checked out the garage, but there was no one there. Cameras were facing the opposite direction, no bullet casings in sight…whoever it was, he or she was a real professional."

"H is going to be upset."

"Yeah."

Nao glanced over at Chie's morose tone. "Hey, you okay?"

The other agent gave a weak grin. "I'll be fine. It's just…being an agent is bloody business, and I know that. I've just never had to face that fact before today."

Nao humorlessly chuckled. "I think we're going to have to get used to it pretty fast."

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Wakashi! Have you heard what happened?" Ichiro Sato stormed into Tetsuo Wakashi's office.

Wakashi eyed the large man wearily. "If you're talking about the fires set to our clubs, then yes."

Sato looked momentarily stunned. "Wha—fires? To which clubs?"

Wakashi swore. "If you didn't know about the clubs, then what are you talking about? And to answer your question, all of them."

Sato paled in anger. "Even my new one in Shibuya?"

Wakashi nodded. Sato roared and threw Wakashi's lamp across the room, shattering it.

"That was expensive."

"Shut up!" Sato pointed an accusing finger at Wakashi. "This is all your fucking fault! All the yakuza banks were robbed today! Vaults, completely empty! Do you know how much money I've lost already?"

Wakashi groaned. "I know! I've already lost millions."

Sato scowled. "Not only have I lost money, I'm losing men left and right! We're losing pretty fucking badly."

"Damn it, when did they become so powerful?"

A hesitant knock interrupted the two men. "Ah—Sato-san, Wakashi-san."

Wakashi looked up, annoyed. "Can't you see we're busy?"

A nervous looking man bowed. "One of the board members of Kobayashi Industries called. He said that there will be a meeting between Fujino Enterprises and Kobayashi Industries at five…it is imminent that Fujino Enterprises will buy them out."

Sato lunged for Wakashi and grabbed him by the collar, roughly shaking the man. "Wakashi, if we lose Kobayashi Industries, we're done! This partnership will be over!"

Wakashi shoved the larger man away. "You can't do that! VCS will crush us both!"

Sato sneered. "I have no problem allying with Viola, if it means the survival of my faction."

Wakashi held up a placating hand. "Sato, don't be so hasty. I know how to handle this."

"How? You got us into this mess, Wakashi, so I'm counting on you to get us out of it."

"Cut off the head of a snake and the body will die."

Sato raised a dark brow. "What are you suggesting?"

"You heard: Shizuru Viola has a meeting with Kobayashi Industries at five. We'll let her think she's won with the acquisition of our stocks…but when she leaves that building, we'll be waiting. We have the element of surprise on our side, it'll be the best chance we have at killing her."

Sato spoke slowly. "Wakashi, what you're suggesting will deeply impact not only Tokyo's underworld, but the international criminal world."

Wakashi snorted. "The yakuza have been around much longer than the VCS. Things will get complicated, for sure, but in the end, we will prevail."

Sato nodded. "All right, do it. But if you fail, you've just started another shitstorm."

"Sato, have a little faith. All will turn out well, I guarantee it."

The other man scowled and left Wakashi's office. The smirk dropped from Wakashi's face. _And once I kill Viola, you're next, Sato._

Little did he know that Sato was having the exact same thought.

* * *

Natsuki observed the bar with a critical eye. Now that it was evening, the bar had slowly filled up with patrons. The bartender, different than the one from this morning, slid a martini towards her. Natsuki expertly caught it with one hand and continued to observe.

She had gone around Tokyo all day, trying to find any leads on Kenji Viola's murder, to no avail. Plus, there were reports of bank robberies, extensive destruction of private property, and general mayhem all over the news today. Natsuki had the feeling that every catastrophic event that had occurred today was due to the VCS, and felt it safer to lay low in case some yakuza douche recognized her from yesterday.

Natsuki emptied her glass. An amused voice cut through her musings. "Carry a briefcase and wear a suit, and you'll look like a regular Japanese businesswoman."

"Mai." Natsuki gave her a curt nod. She noticed that the redhead, despite her smile, looked uneasy. Natsuki decided to ignore it for now.

Mai ordered a beer. "So what do you think of Tokyo?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I confess, I'm rather disappointed. I was looking forward to seeing giant, mutated lizards and beautiful geishas on every block."

Mai chuckled. "You're thinking of Hollywood's version of Tokyo. I'm afraid we don't have flying robot boys, either."

"Too bad. The world could use a superhero."

"But we'll always only have villains."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Now, that doesn't sound like you."

Mai frowned. "You don't know me."

Natsuki spotted a well-dressed blonde man lingering by the entrance. They briefly made eye contact before the man hurriedly looked away.

"Why? Just because you didn't come alone?"

Mai shot her an apologetic look. "You must've seen the news today, things have blown up between the VCS and the yakuza. This level of gang violence has never been seen in Tokyo, and my boss isn't happy about it. He wants you in for questioning."

"That's too bad for him, then. How long have I got?"

"Thirty seconds."

"Well, that doesn't give us a lot of time, does it?"

Mai scrutinized Natsuki carefully. "How much do you care for Shizuru Viola that you're do this for her?"

Emerald irises narrowed. "I don't care for her at all. It's strictly business; I help her, she helps me."

"You didn't have to accept her deal. You didn't have to come with her to Tokyo. Yet here you are, risking your life to help her find closure."

"I didn't have to, but I did."

Mai seemed to consider something before lowering her voice. "Torishima Island. There will be a man called Kumo. But you won't be needing this information."

"Why the hell not?"

"Shizuru Viola's meeting at Kobayashi Industries started an hour ago. Yakuza members will be waiting outside. Once that meeting ends and she steps out of that building…it's all over for her."

The dark-haired woman froze.

Mai glanced over her shoulder to see her partner coming towards them. "Is she worth saving?"

The blond man had come up behind them, and placed a firm hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "If you just come with us, Agent Kruger—"

Natsuki grabbed his head and smashed in on the counter. The blond man howled with pain and fell backwards, clutching his nose.

Natsuki turned to Mai. "Yeah, she is. Thanks."

Mai hid a grin. "Natsuki, move your ass."

Several Japanese agents burst into the bar and aimed their guns at the MI6 agent. Natsuki leapt over the counter, narrowly avoiding a barrage of bullets. She ran into the kitchen, pushing past surprised chefs and waiters, and flung open the back door. A Japanese agent that had been guarding the back door jerked in surprise, the cigarette flying from his mouth as he reached for his gun.

Natsuki grabbed him by the throat and flung him against the wall. She slammed his head against the brick once more to make sure he was unconscious, then tossed him into a nearby dumpster. Sprinting to where her motorcycle was parked, Natsuki jammed on the helmet and turned on the ignition.

Icy green eyes were burning with determination as the motorcycle sped off with a screech.

_-000-000-_

Mai idly spun the bottle in her hand as her fellow agents ran after Natsuki, while the bartender screeched on about the heavily damaged bar. The British agent may have knocked over some people and broken a few things in her haste.

Her annoying partner angrily picked himself up from the floor, nose still trickling blood. "What the hell, Tokiha! You let her escape!"

The redhead scowled at the blonde. "Calm yourself, Yuuichi. She had to do something important."

Yuuichi Tate swore. "What part of you actually let her go with that excuse!"

Mai looked at him dryly. "Well, my romantic side wants to encourage a burgeoning sense of affection between two individuals, my ethical side tells me it's the right thing to do, and the rest of me just wants to piss you off."

Her partner looked confused.

Mai sighed. "Never mind, it's obviously too much for your moronic brain to handle. Gather the others; we're heading back."

She stood up and walked out the bar. The Tokyo sunset momentarily dazzled her, and Mai shielded her eyes to look skywards. _Good luck, Natsuki._

* * *

—_A Very Short_ _Omake—_

_Natsuki: How long have I got?_

_Mai: …Three minutes._

_Natsuki: [Surprised] Oh…wow. That gives us a lot of time. [Scratches head] So, umm…how've you been?_

_Mai: o.0_'

—_End—_

_**Questions? Comments? Click on that lil' link below**_


	12. Chapter 12: Relevant Revelations

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story! Over 100 reviews, yay! I wuv you all! :3_

_Although updates will be less frequent once school starts (next week, what a bother), I'll try to get the next chappie up ASAP. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! It's 95% Shizuru/Natsuki interactions, yay! (__For the readers who wanted to see an intense ethical debate between Shizuru and Natsuki, well, you're out of luck. Asking for a smart ethical debate from me is like asking for a miracle…it ain't gonna happen.)_

_**Warning: Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)**_**  
**_**Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really..**_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Shizuru politely smiled at the almost extreme reverence that Kobayashi Industries' head executives were showing her. She found their sycophantic attitudes distasteful, but gave no outward indication of her disgust.

"We are extremely grateful that you have expressed an interest in our humble business, Fujino-sama!"

Shizuru inwardly scoffed. Kobayashi Industries was a 'humble business' in the way that Einstein was 'somewhat intelligent.'" And these executives were certainly no Einsteins; they knew that VCS backed Fujino Enterprises, but they had no idea that the woman sitting before them was Shizuru Viola herself.

"The pleasure is all mine. Fujino Enterprises is reaping large benefits by obtaining Kobayashi Industries."

The honey-brunette cynically mused that the men and women of the board had very fickle loyalties—easily abandoning the yakuza when it became apparent that VCS Tokyo would win the gang war. Such people were unreliable, and she'd have to replace them as quickly as possible.

"Fujino-sama, would you like to see our most recent business transactions? I assure you that they will be successful, so you do not have to worry." The vice president of Kobayashi Industries, a pretty blonde woman, gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. Shizuru smiled back politely, but her insides roiled with distaste. The other woman had been staring at her throughout the entire meeting.

Shizuru glanced at her watch and was pleased to note that the meeting had ended much earlier than she thought it would. "I will take a brief look."

A file was slid towards her. Shizuru was mostly disinterested as she flipped though the file, but stopped when a familiar name caught her eye.

The board members looked at her still form in alarm. "Fujino-sama, is anything wrong?"

Shizuru glanced up impassively. "Nothing is wrong. I just noticed that there are transactions with a company that I have not seen in Japan before, called First District?"

One of the board members spoke up. "Ah, that is a South American-based company that is focused on converting uranium to usable energy. It's a good investment, since Japan does not have any natural fuel resources."

"Interesting. Can someone send me the entire business transaction to me?" Shizuru stood up to indicate the end of the meeting.

The board members hastily followed suit. "Of course, Fujino-sama!" The vice-president seemed especially eager to please Shizuru. The crime leader nearly rolled her eyes when the other woman hungrily checked her out.

The board members left the conference room, laughing and talking pleasantly. Shizuru snapped her briefcase shut and looked up. She paused when she saw that the vice president had not left with the other executives. "Do you need something, Hayate-san?"

The blonde woman sauntered up to Shizuru. "It's something I want more than need, Fujino-sama." She grabbed the lapels of Shizuru's blazer and pressed her front against Shizuru's.

Shizuru apathetically stared into the shorter woman's eyes. Green eyes slyly peeked up at her through blond lashes. Shizuru furrowed her brow as another, more intense pair of green eyes and dark hair immediately flashed through her mind. _Ara, what was that?_

The crimson-eyed beauty gave a little grimace. Although normally she would have taken the other woman on the conference table and left afterwards without a single thought about what had just transpired, something was holding her back this time. Something…or someone.

Shizuru gave Hayate a stiff smile and pried the other woman's hands off her jacket. "I'm afraid it's something I cannot provide, Hayate-san. Have a good day." The beauty picked up her briefcase and left the room without even sparing the vice president another glance.

The woman waited for several seconds before taking out her phone and dialing a number. "It's me."

"Is the meeting over?" A nervous voice asked.

"She'll be outside the building within five minutes."

"Good. Stay where you are, we don't want to take any chances of rousing her suspicions. The woman's extremely perceptive."

Hayate gave a sound of confirmation and snapped the phone shut. She sighed somewhat wistfully. "It's too bad, Viola, I would've made a fantastic last fuck."

_-000-000-_

Shizuru absentmindedly played with her PDA as the elevator made a slow descent. Shizuru's thoughts unwillingly turned to a certain dark-haired beauty. The grip on her phone unconsciously tightened as she thought about what Natsuki had said this morning.

Shizuru wondered how she would beat that stubborn self-righteousness out of the other woman and winced; there was no other way to Natsuki to understand her lifestyle until Shizuru explained her circumstances. She was known for her persuasive tongue, but talking and acting freely, no bullshit involved, around other people was something she rarely did. Scratch that: she had never acted like herself around anyone except for her father.

_At least it's Natsuki._ Shizuru felt strangely less reluctant about showing her true self around the British agent. It was hard to put a term to it, but if Shizuru had to describe her connection with the agent, they were like interlocking pieces of a puzzle.

_And if talking doesn't work, I can always literally beat the self-righteousness out of her with my naginata. _Shizuru smirked.

The elevator doors opened with a ping, and Shizuru stepped out. Scrolling through her contacts, she dialed a number. "Akane-san?"

"Shizuru-san, how did the meeting go?"

"Well enough. Kobayashi Industries will soon become a subsidiary of Fujino Enterprises."

Akane's laugh was heard through the phone. "I knew you'd do it. Wakashi and Sato are going to have a shit fit when they hear about this."

Shizuru chuckled. "I tend to have that reaction on people."

She stepped outside, taking a breath of fresh air after being stuck for hours in a stale, air-conditioned environment. The breath caught in her throat when a large SUV screeched up to the entrance. The backseat window rolled down enough to reveal a barrel of an Uzi.

Akane, hearing the screech of tires, immediately sounded worried. "Shizuru-san? Shizuru, what's happening?"

Crimson eyes were focused on the barrel of the gun as Shizuru softly said into the phone, "I'm afraid I'll have to call you back, Akane." The phone dropped from her hand, heedless of the frantic voice still coming through.

Shizuru stared unwaveringly into the barrel of the gun and internally cursed herself. _Stupid! How could you let your guard down? You have no one to blame but yourself._

Another screech of tires caused Shizuru to open the eyes that she had unconsciously closed. A shiny black motorcycle had pulled up between her and the SUV, inches away from where she was standing. The figure on the motorcycle slammed up the visor on its helmet to reveal brilliant emerald eyes. "Natsuki?"

_-000-000-_

Natsuki cursed furiously as another horn sounded behind her. She nearly sideswiped a van ahead of her in her rush to go faster. _Get out of the way, asshole!_

The Kobayashi Industries glass building loomed ahead. The needle on the speedometer slowly inched more to the right.

Natsuki was so close to the building; close enough to see a black SUV screech to a halt in front of a motionless figure. _Shizuru!_

The agent instinctively braked, skidding to a stop between the SUV and Shizuru, and slammed open her visor. The other woman looked strangely resigned for one facing inevitable death, but when crimson eyes connected with emerald, the fire in them rekindled.

Within a second, Shizuru was on the bike with her arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki flipped down her visor and accelerated.

At the same time, the figure in the SUV recovered from his shock enough to fire wildly after the retreating motorcycle.

The pair of arms around Natsuki tightened as the agent expertly wove in and out of traffic. Hearing the whine of accelerated engines behind them, Natsuki glanced over at the side mirror to see several motorcycles quickly gaining on them.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "We've got company." Natsuki could barely hear the other woman's voice.

Natsuki scowled. At this speed, there was no way she could use her gun without slowing down a bit, and distance was a luxury she could not give up. Instead, she briefly took a hand off the handlebars to move Shizuru's arms lower down on her waist to her hips, where Shizuru could feel the guns holstered underneath the agent's jacket. Unfortunately, that also meant that Shizuru's hands came daringly close to the junction of her legs.

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Underneath the helmet, Natsuki scowled. She could practically see the shit-eating grin on Shizuru's face. "Less talking, more shooting!"

Shizuru grabbed one pistol and turned. The closest motorcycle was only a few dozen feet away, and the driver had already pulled out his gun. Hearing several shots, Natsuki looked in the side mirror to see that Shizuru had hit her target unerringly.

The pursuer fell off his bike, causing the cars around him to swerve and crash into each other. Through the wreckage, at least five more motorcycles appeared.

Shizuru frowned. "Unless Natsuki has a bazooka tucked in that jacket somewhere, she should drive faster."

In response, Natsuki sped up drastically, forcing Shizuru to bury her face between Natsuki's shoulder blades to avoid the strong wind. Natsuki cursed violently when she saw that some of their pursuers were still able to keep up.

Natsuki was struck by an idea when she saw a gasoline tanker truck ahead. Pulling out her other pistol, Natsuki shot at the gasoline tank. Oil began to pour in rivulets onto the asphalt, causing the truck's wheels to lose traction. The truck skidded and flipped over with a crash. As the bike passed by the overturned truck, Natsuki shot at the tires' steel rims. One bullet hit the metal in just the right place, creating small sparks…right next to a trail of oil.

A dazed truck driver stumbled out of the cabin. He flinched when a black motorcycle with two figures on it zoomed by a few feet away from him. The man turned around to survey the damage when he saw that one of the little trails of oil had caught on fire…the little trail of oil which led right to the tanker itself, still holding a few thousand gallons of oils in a very compact space. _Oh shit._ He turned and ran.

Natsuki smirked as the sky lit up behind them. She looked in the side mirror to see that the tanker truck had turned into a literal fireball, turning the sky orange and destroying that part of the highway. All lanes of traffic were effectively blocked, stopping their pursuers in the process.

She turned and exited the highway as quickly as possible, ending up at a deserted lot underneath the freeway. Turning off the engine, Natsuki took off her helmet and dismounted the bike. Shizuru wordlessly followed and gave Natsuki a scrutinizing stare.

Natsuki offered an awkward half-smile. She had no idea what to do now, and this quiet, calculating Shizuru was rather unnerving. She cleared her throat. "So—am I forgiven for this morning?"

Whatever response Natsuki had expected, she definitely didn't expect being punched in the face. Really, really hard.

The agent stumbled backwards. "Oww…"

The pain was immediately forgotten when Shizuru stepped closer and placed a light kiss on the rapidly forming bruise, daringly close to Natsuki's lips. "Ara, I'd say we're about even."

"Sure." Natsuki scrutinized the other woman carefully. At first glance, Shizuru had a façade of elegant indifference, but the agent could see the slight trembling in pink lips, the slight crease between perfectly shaped eyebrows, and a strange look of resignation in those crimson irises. It was the same look that Shizuru had worn when staring down the barrel of the gun. "You okay?"

To her surprise, the honey brunette stepped up to Natsuki and hugged her. Natsuki hesitated for several seconds before wrapping her arms around Shizuru.

"It's been a long day." The statement was exhaled against Natsuki's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's get you home."

_-000-000-_

Natsuki paced the floor of Shizuru's living room, holding a phone in her hand. She had tried to get into contact with the leader of VCS Tokyo, Higurashi-san or whatever, but she had been told that Akane was busy. More specifically, the speaker on the phone said, 'Higurashi-san is out shooting yakuza scum. Can I take a message?'" _At least they're honest, if brutally so._

The apartment was eerily silent, just like its owner. The agent was somewhat unnerved by Shizuru's unusually brooding manner, being used to the easy-going, smart-mouthed, and occasionally ruthless Shizuru.

Natsuki tossed the phone on the bed and decided to look for Shizuru. The woman had disappeared off somewhere, but Natsuki figured it would take only take a few minutes to find out where she had gone. How many places could there possibly be to hide in an apartment?

_-Fifteen minutes later-_

"Where the hell is she?" Natsuki tightened her jaw in frustration. There was no sign of the other woman anywhere, and damn it, Natsuki was in no mood to play hide and seek!

A breeze blew by Natsuki, catching her attention. She turned her head to see that the balcony doors had been left open. The agent stepped out onto the balcony and let out a low whistle at the view. Below were the streets of Tokyo, a showcase of small colorful lights.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Natsuki jerked in surprise and whipped her head to the left. Shizuru was calmly sitting on the ledge of the building, one hand holding a glass of dark amber liquid while the other was placed against the ledge as a support. The crime leader seemed unfazed by the fact that she was sitting 600 feet above the ground with nothing to stop her from falling.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru warily. She did _not _just risk her life to save a suicidal woman; that was too ironic for words.

"Enjoying the view." Shizuru gave her a cynical smile and held up her glass. "Would Natsuki care to join me?"

Natsuki climbed over the balcony's guardrail and cautiously sat next to Shizuru. She eyed the glass in Shizuru's hand. "Alcohol and high places do _not_ mix well."

"Do you fear death?"

Natsuki blinked at the sudden question. "What?"

"Death: noun. The termination of the biological functions that define a living organism. Eternal sleep. Being—"

Natsuki held up a hand, scowling. "I know what it is! I just want to know what's with the sudden question."

"Humor me." The tired look in those crimson eyes did not go away.

Natsuki looked around. Everything seemed so much clearer when sitting literally two inches away from death. The lines were sharper, the colors brighter than they would've seemed from the safety of the balcony. "Double-0 agents don't have very long life expectancies. I'd much rather be alive, but it's something I've come to accept."

Shizuru idly kicked her feet. "I see."

Natsuki glanced at her. "What about you?"

Shizuru tilted her head back. "I think…that if your actions are responsible for someone's death and yet you continue to do those actions, then you've lost the right to fear dying."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "The innate fear of death isn't easy to relinquish."

Shizuru cracked a grin. "_Au contraire_, I believe it is fairly easy to overcome. Sartre once said, 'If I have gained anything by damning myself, it is that I no longer have anything to fear.' And believe me, the magnitude of my and my family's transgressions is enormous."

"I'm well aware."

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "Careful. Don't make the mistake of assuming that you know what I do again."

Natsuki chose her next words carefully. "I've seen the ugly side of the world enough to know what people are capable of doing. In my job, it's easy to think the worst of others because doing so may save your life. I didn't mean to make assumptions, but VCS is a well-known criminal organization for a good reason."

The fury in Shizuru's eyes died, and she sighed. "The reasons being murder, theft, extortion, and bribery, among others. Yet there _are_ some things that I find too unsavory, even for VCS. I dislike dealing in hard drugs, so income from that is minimal. The VCS branches under my control do not have any dealings at all in slavery and sex trafficking."

"Irina told me that you've only been in control for about a year, and yet you've legitimized most of VCS' dealings." A gust of wind blew against the two women, causing Natsuki to tighten her grip on the ledge.

Shizuru's mouth quirked in dark amusement. "Irina lived on the streets for the twelve years. Many things she considers 'legitimate' are still crimes in normal society."

"Ah, I should've known. The girl tried to pickpocket me before."

"And you caught her? She must like you; if she really wanted to take your wallet, you probably wouldn't have noticed until hours later."

"More likely that she discovered that my wallet was located right under my gun."

"That too. But I digress; it's true that I took over VCS after my father was killed a year ago. I did also shut down some deals that I disapproved of and invested VCS money in legitimate fields like technology and business."

Green eyes scrutinized the crime leader. "Why didn't you take control earlier? No doubt you had countless opportunities to help your father."

"Would Natsuki believe me if I told her that I was never interested?"

"Would Shizuru be offended if I said no?" Natsuki returned dryly.

The honey brunette chuckled. "Not at all. I may have been interested in the glamour and money to be made as a criminal leader when I was younger, but I was never interested in the job itself. Too lazy to work when I was younger, and when I grew up, my priorities straightened out."

"So why are you here?" The question was blunt, typical of Natsuki's style, and hung heavily in the air between them.

Shizuru stared hard at the agent. "If the person who you loved most in the world was murdered, wouldn't you do anything to get revenge?"

Natsuki remained silent.

Shizuru continued. "The Viola Crime Syndicate wouldn't have become as powerful as it is now if my father hadn't been motivated by revenge. My mother was killed during a war between VCS and another gang. With her gone, there was nothing to stop my father from crushing every opponent in his path and taking everything they had. My uncle tells me that even he was scared of Kenji Viola at that time. I didn't fully understand what a strong motivator revenge was until my father was assassinated. I had been planning to cut any ties with VCS once my father died, but how could I leave if he was killed? The only way I could find the assassin was to submerge myself in the criminal world, and I will not stop until I find the person who took my father away from me." Shizuru's mouth was determined, but Natsuki clearly saw the doubt in her red eyes.

"You're not sure that what you're doing is right." Her smooth voice caused Shizuru to falter slightly.

Shizuru looked away. "My mother was a victim; my father was not. I realized that for everyone else, the world was better off—_safer_—because someone killed him. However, he was the best father I could ask for. What I'm doing may not be right, but I think it's necessary. I decided to follow my father's path, so I wondered how long until someone would try to kill me, too." She gave a humorless laugh. "I suppose I've received my answer today."

"Is your desire for revenge worth throwing away the life you've wanted?"

Shizuru shrugged and smiled darkly. "I'll find out eventually. By that time, I'll also be able to tell you if the world is better off with me dead."

Natsuki gently took her hand and examined the slender fingers. "I can't tell you if the world will be better off without you. It might, it might not." She paused and added quietly, "But if you were gone, my world would be worse off for it."

Shizuru's eyes widened. A mixture of confusion, curiosity, and gratitude replaced the tired look in her eyes.

Natsuki realized a second too late what had come out of her mouth. _Shit. _She studiously avoided the intense crimson stare and cringed when she heard the other woman take in a breath. Shizuru was undoubtedly going to ask her what she meant, a question that she didn't want to answer—

"It's cold."

"I didn't mean—wait, what?"

Shizuru stifled a laugh at the confusion on Natsuki's face, which morphed into relief. _Don't expect me to forget what you've said. I'll just bring it up when your guard is down, Natsuki._

The honey brunette took Natsuki's arm and leaned her head on the agent's shoulder. "Perhaps Natsuki should get her hearing checked."

Natsuki scowled. "My hearing is just fine. If you can calmly sit on the ledge of a building with nothing to stop you from falling to your death, I think you can handle a bit of cold." She tried to desperately ignore the fact that Shizuru fit perfectly against her side. _Like two pieces of a puzzle. _

Shizuru gave her a dry look. "Forgive my language, but I don't sit here for shits and giggles. It helps me become more accustomed to the idea of dying. One clumsy misstep on my part and it's all over, not unlike in my profession."

Natsuki sighed. "Can't you just play in traffic or something?"

"I tried that once. It didn't turn out as expected."

"I can see that; you're alive, aren't you?"

"Actually, it was in Shibuya. Imagine my surprise when hundreds of other pedestrians began to follow me! I have the distinct privilege of starting the tradition of Shibuya's scramble crossing." Shizuru's face was perfectly neutral, but the corners of her lips were turned up the slightest bit.

"Funny. What would your subordinates think if they found out that their leader is a closet comedian?" Natsuki deadpanned.

"They would assume it was just another one of my quirks."

Natsuki had to chuckle at Shizuru's playfulness. Was that how the woman would have been if she had been allowed to live without the burden of VCS? Or was it just the alcohol and adrenaline rush from being in a dangerous place that made the crime leader act so…freely?

"I'm curious to know one thing."

Shizuru gave her a disinterested glance. "I must warn you, curiosity killed the cat."

"I prefer dogs."

"Touché. What is it that Natsuki wishes to know?"

Natsuki tried to ignore the sweet scent of Shizuru's hair. "What do you plan to do once you've gotten your revenge?"

Shizuru stiffened. Natsuki was surprised to see an almost sheepish smile on her face. "Ara, I haven't really thought about it."

Natsuki furrowed her brow. "You realize that whatever you do, the chances of you getting out of this intact get slimmer with each passing day."

"Nothing better than a good challenge."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "One that will end with you in jail."

Shizuru merely chuckled and shook her head. "Not until I say so. But if I do happen to be incarcerated, I certainly hope that my subordinates would try to break me out."

Natsuki sighed. "I suppose some of them would be crazy enough to try. Higurashi, for example. You should contact her; the last I heard, she's on a mission to burn down half of Tokyo in your name.'

Shizuru's eyes softened. "Ah, Akane. I'd be hard-pressed to find a more loyal lieutenant, or a better friend."

"Or one who's easier to keep track of, I assume."

"Absolutely." Shizuru poured more scotch into the glass and handed it to Natsuki, keeping the bottle for herself. "We're a distrustful, miserable bunch just waiting to get what's coming to us, aren't we?"

"Cheers." Natsuki gave her a sardonic smile and raised her glass in a mock salute.

Shizuru surveyed the twinkling cityscape before them. "The night is so much more beautiful than the day."

"Because light is easier to see in the darkness."

"A closet poet? What would your fellow agents say?" Despite her teasing words, Shizuru seemed honestly surprised.

Natsuki snorted. "I think they would be more concerned to see me drinking a bottle of Johnnie Walker with a well-known criminal on the ledge of a building."

"Natsuki decided to keep me company in defiance of her peers? I'm flattered."

Natsuki scoffed. "You have something I need. If I have to stay on this ledge with you to get it, then I will."

"And what is it that Natsuki needs so badly? Perhaps it is something I could give to her in the bedroom?" Shizuru looked at her through lowered lashes.

Natsuki smirked. There was no harm in flirting, right? "In the bedroom, on the couch, on the table—it can be anywhere. I'm not picky."

"How about by the computer?"

"Ooh, kinky."

Shizuru finally laughed out loud, causing Natsuki to marvel at how laughter could sound so beautiful. "Ara, Natsuki has an answer for everything. Such persistence should be rewarded." She motioned Natsuki to get on the balcony. "I was sent a file concerning First District via email. Perhaps Natsuki is interested?"

Natsuki carefully climbed over the balcony rail before turning and offering a hand to Shizuru. Shizuru raised an eyebrow but took it with a genuine smile, making Natsuki's stomach flip. Once Shizuru was safely on the balcony, Natsuki tugged her hand, pulling the honey brunette flush against her front. "I'm very interested. I suppose it'll only be fair for me to return the favor."

The smile on Shizuru's face turned thoughtful. "Natsuki waited until now to tell me she had information for me? Now I'm seriously reconsidering giving her what she…needs."

Natsuki only half-heard, since she was distracted by the fact that they were still pressed up close together, except now their lips were only inches apart. She could feel Shizuru's breath mingling with hers and it was driving her mad. Alarms went off in a part of Natsuki's brain but were quickly shushed.

Natsuki forced her eyes to look away from luscious pink lips. "I'm not the only one who can negotiate. Don't worry, I'll give you what you want…_after_ you help me."

Shizuru's left hand was half-curled and positioned oh so very gently behind Natsuki's neck while the other was resting on the agent's sturdy shoulder. "And if I want it now?"

Natsuki brought their faces close enough for their lips to brush. She stayed there for a few moments, watching Shizuru's eyes flutter close. "…Then I'm afraid you're shit out of luck."

Crimson eyes snapped open in shock as Natsuki took a step back, smirking. Natsuki turned around and went back into the apartment, feeling the heat of Shizuru's gaze burn holes into her back. She nearly laughed in glee at the waves of disbelief and fury emanating from the alluring temptress behind her. _That, Shizuru, was for knocking me out in the bathroom when we first met._

_

* * *

_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

"Mr. Kanzaki!"

A short man in a lab coat burst into Reito's office, only to gape when he saw a half-naked woman sitting in his boss' lap.

Reito cast the man an annoyed look while the girl in his lap giggled and waved her fingers at the flustered scientist. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The short man tried not to quail under his boss' intense stare. "The reactor. For the Four Horsemen project? I've finished it."

Reito's eyes lit up with unholy glee and stood up quickly, pushing the girl to the side. "Well done, Dr. Greene! I knew you could finish it."

The short man smiled in relief. "Dr. Moore."

"Excuse me?" Reito's voice turned dangerously soft.

The scientist realized his mistake too late. He stuttered out, "Y-you got rid of Dr. Greene a few days ago. I am Dr. Moore."

A few seconds of tense silence passed before Reito nodded his head. "You'll send the diagram of the reactors to First District as soon as you can, won't you, Dr. Moore?"

Dr. Moore tried to stop his trembling. "Of course, Mr. Kanzaki."

He turned to leave when Reito's voice called out, "Doctor?"

"Y-yes?"

His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard Reito coldly state, "Presume to correct me again and you'll soon find yourself a replacement. Have a good day."

"Y-yes, sir. Thank you."

As the scientist tried to walk away as fast as he could without running, he heard Reito growl at the woman, "That goes for you, too."

"But Reiiiito…"

There was the sound of a zipper being unzipped and the thump of something heavy being slammed down. The scientist assumed Reito had thrown the woman onto the desk. "But what, you bitch?"

The woman moaned. "Ughh…harder, Reito!"

The scientist nearly slammed the door behind him, the tips of his ears flaming red.

_-000-000-_

Reito lazily looked up when Takeda walked into his office. "Ah, Takeda. I was looking for you this morning."

The scarred man gave a slight bow. "My apologies, Kanzaki-san. I was out for a walk when I ran into an intriguing individual."

Reito raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He claims to be your brother."

Reito frowned, but before he could say anything, the door opened, revealing a large man with a goatee. He grinned widely at Reito and took a seat in front of a displeased Reito. "Bro! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Reito asked icily.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your older brother?" The naïve man chided, oblivious to Reito's growing anger. "It turns out we have the same daddy! Isn't that something?"

"That's wonderful."

"I nearly had a heart attack when my mother told me that my daddy was Akio Viola, may she rest in peace. It took me nearly two years to track down my rightful family, but here I am!" He beamed at Reito.

Takeda sniggered. "He looks exactly like you, Kanzaki-san."

Reito scowled at Takeda and shot his "brother" a contemptuous look. The man was trash, not fit to even claim that he was a Viola. "What the fuck do you want?"

His "brother" gave him a pleading look. "I need a job, bro. Also, this Colombian drug cartel is after me for something I didn't do. Help me out, will ya?"

"Why?"

"Because we're brothers, that's why—"

Reito smoothly procured a gun and shot his "brother" in the forehead. The man's face was frozen in a look of surprise before he slumped forwards. "No, we're not."

Reito glared at Takeda, who by this time was laughing boisterously. "I hate it when you bring me anybody claiming to be related to me."

Takeda wiped away a tear. "Forgive me, Kanzaki-san, but I think they're hilarious. This one especially, calling you 'bro' every chance he got—"

Reito sneered at the body. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic."

Takeda settled into the chair next to the body. "I also heard that the reactor is completed. Congratulations, Kanzaki-san."

Reito smiled triumphantly. "Thank you, Takeda. If all goes well, I'll be able to implement the plan in a week."

Takeda looked at him in surprise. "So soon?"

"But of course. I am quite efficient, if nothing else. We should be leaving for Japan in a few days, depending on how quickly the operation can be set up."

"Operation Four Horsemen. A curious name, if you don't mind me saying," Takeda mused.

"Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. The Four Horsemen will bring about the apocalypse, or so the story goes." Reito leisurely walked around his desk and stopped in front of the corpse.

"An apt name for your project, then."

Reito reached out a hand and pushed the dead man's head back so that he was now staring blankly at the ceiling. The trails of blood disappeared underneath his shirt, ending in a puddle on the carpet. Reito found the color of dried blood to be dark. Intoxicating. _Beautiful_.

He smiled beatifically and intoned, "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

_If I had the chance to lead a crime syndicate, would I? You betcha! ;) I would say that I hope you guys have better morals than I do, but then I'd be lying, and that completely defeats the purpose.. _

_**Questions? Comments? Click on that lil' link below **_


	13. Chapter 13: It's Hard to Explain

_Thanks for the reviews! They were very much appreciated._

_Some of you are wondering when the romance part of this story is going to kick in…well, so am I. Did you know that 99% of the female population has excellent romantic intuition? Too bad I'm part of the 1% who lacks it. Denser than lead when it comes to that stuff, I am, so bear with me, people!_

_This is mostly a filler chapter…but the next one will hopefully be up by late next week. I'm planning to have lots of blood and guts in that one, yay! Or at least, more action than this chapter has to offer.  
_**_Warning: Violence, swearing, and will probably have some girl-on-girl action in the future. All the good stuff. ;)_****  
_Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime. T'is a shame, really.._****_

* * *

_**

_Tokyo, Japan_

"You know, Shizuru, you're being unusually quiet. Is something wrong?" Natsuki asked smugly.

The two women were walking through VCS Tokyo's expansive headquarters, but Shizuru hadn't said a word to Natsuki since the balcony incident; she even chose to walk slightly ahead of the agent. Natsuki observed Shizuru stiffen the slightest bit at her question and stifled a grin. "Don't tell me you were expecting something to happen on the balcony! I never would have pegged you for that type of girl."

Natsuki knew that Shizuru's ego suffered a huge blow from Natsuki's feint on the balcony, but her pride equally demanded that she brush off it off like it was no big deal. _How far can I push you before your composure snaps, Shizuru?_

Shizuru turned to give Natsuki a haughty look. "Ara, Natsuki thinks too highly of herself. What makes her think I would engage in any indecent behavior, especially with her?"

"Because I'm hot, and you know it."

Shizuru dismissed Natsuki with a wave and continued walking. "I've seen better."

Natsuki chuckled. "I don't believe you." She quickly fell into pace with Shizuru, retaining the smug look on her face.

Shizuru's reply was cut short when a loud voice called out, "Shizuru-san!" Akane and a brown-haired man stood at the end of the hallway. Akane rushed towards Shizuru and Natsuki with an ecstatic grin. Stopping before her boss, Akane barely restrained herself from throwing her arms around Shizuru and instead settled for beaming at her superior. "I'm glad you're safe, Shizuru-san."

Shizuru smirked at her lieutenant. "It'll take a lot more than incompetent yakuza to kill me."

"Thanks to Kruger-san, apparently." Akane turned to Natsuki and gave her a solemn nod. "It seems VCS Tokyo is in your debt."

Natsuki nodded back at Akane before giving Shizuru a smug look. "Finally, somebody appreciates my efforts."

Shizuru grimaced at Akane. "Don't encourage her. We can just give her a girl and call it even." She ignored Natsuki's dirty look and appraised the handsome, brown-haired man. "Ara, I do not mean to offend, Kurauchi-san, but it is not safe for you to be here. VCS and the Sato Clan are at war."

Kazuya Kurauchi gave a slight bow. "No offense taken, Viola-san. I see you haven't heard the news, then."

"What news?" Shizuru immediately gave him a sharp look.

"The Wakashi Clan no longer exists. Ichiro Sato killed Tetsuo Wakashi. Due to an unfortunate turn of events, Ichiro Sato is now at the bottom of Tokyo Bay, and the Sato Clan is under my leadership for an indeterminable amount of time." Kazuya explained.

Shizuru looked surprised. "Is that so? I suppose I have you to thank for saving me from the menial task of getting rid of Sato myself?"

Kazuya shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the question.

"Ah, there is a slight problem, Shizuru-san." Akane interjected. "The Wakashi Clan doesn't exist anymore—but only in name. There are about a hundred leaderless yakuza members running amok in Tokyo, and not all of them are willing to give up their freedom so easily. Tokyo's on the brink of a yakuza civil war." She looked exasperated.

Kazuya nodded solemnly. "Akane—Higurashi-san—is correct. Something needs to be done to control the situation before the law enforcement goes on some idealistic crusade to eradicate us all from Tokyo."

Natsuki looked between Shizuru and the yakuza boss. Kazuya's reasoning was sound, albeit in a twisted way. If either the VCS or the Kurauchi Clan wanted to retain their places in the underworld, they would have to form an alliance to get the renegade Wakashi Clan under control and thwart the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Which is why she was surprised when Shizuru said, "You are absolutely correct, Kurauchi-san. I wish you the best of luck!"

With a pleasant smile, Shizuru pushed past Kazuya and continued down the corridor.

Kazuya gaped at Shizuru's retreating back and looked at his lover in confusion. Akane remained expressionless, although her eyes were sympathetic. Kazuya turned and called out, "Just a moment, Viola-san!"

Shizuru stopped and gave him an innocent look. "Yes, Kurauchi-san?" Her red eyes were hard to read, but Natsuki thought she caught a gleam of mischief and cunning lurking in those crimson depths.

Kazuya stepped towards her, looking solemn. "Unlike my predecessor, I am not stupid, nor am I suicidal. I am fully aware that VCS Tokyo is capable of utilizing the imminent power struggle among the yakuza clans to destroy us all. However, I believe it would be to both our benefits if we had an alliance." His voice grew louder, although his face remained calm. "Consider this, Viola-san: we can work together to thrive and prosper, or we can compete and kill off one another. The Kurauchi Clan is not nearly as powerful as the VCS, but we will drag as many of your men as possible down to hell with us." He glared defiantly to punctuate his point.

To his surprise, Shizuru chuckled. "Ara, Kurauchi-san, there's no need for such strong words. You've convinced me that you are a much better man to have on my side than Wakashi and Sato were. Why don't we discuss this further?" She gestured for Kazuya to walk with her.

Natsuki looked at Akane with a raised eyebrow. "She certainly capitulated fairly quickly."

Akane grinned. "If you haven't noticed yet, Kruger-san, everything Shizuru-san does has a purpose. She intended to form an alliance with the Kurauchi Clan the moment she saw Kazuya here. However, she walked away from him for two reasons."

"And that is?" Natsuki kept her eyes trained on the backs of Shizuru and Kazuya. They were talking quietly among themselves, but Kazuya was leaning rather closer to the crimson-eyed woman than Natsuki liked.

"Firstly, it was a test for Kazuya-kun. Shizuru-san cannot and will not jeopardize VCS Tokyo by siding with an incompetent leader. She requires an ally who recognizes the danger of being too greedy; Wakashi and Sato both failed in that regard."

Natsuki frowned in distaste. "Bloody politics. That's why I much rather prefer being a field agent than having a desk job. What's the second reason?"

Akane gave her a cocky grin. "It's true that Shizuru-san wanted this alliance. But it's very important that you remember this about Shizuru-san: she doesn't ask you; you ask her."

"Is that so?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru thoughtfully. Akane nodded. When Natsuki didn't say anything more, Akane walked over to where Kazuya was and struck up a quiet conversation, which seemed to be private because Shizuru stepped away from the couple.

At that point, Shizuru caught Natsuki looking at her and gave the agent a mischievous grin. "Does Natsuki see something she likes?"

_So you don't like to ask nicely, Shizuru? Too bad I'm the same way. _Natsuki thought. She raised a dark eyebrow in the honey-brunette's direction. "I've seen better."

Shizuru laughed at hearing her own words thrown back at her. She sauntered up to Natsuki and fingered the agent's collar, making her acutely aware of Shizuru's proximity.

"Natsuki tells such lies. Anyways, Irina will be in the lab. I have to discuss further opportunities with Akane-san and Kurauchi-san; I suggest you use this time to contact your headquarters."

"What, you're not going to baby-sit me while I call home?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

"Why would I? I trust Natsuki," Shizuru simply replied. "Besides, even if you did get your agency to 'rescue' you—" she air-quoted the word rescue—"They don't have the connections that I have to get you what you need. All in all, everybody loses and nobody wins."

Natsuki felt a warmth in her chest when Shizuru said she trusted the agent. It was a foreign feeling, but not necessarily an unwelcome one. "Or I can just get my agency to extract me and kidnap you as well," Natsuki returned dryly.

Shizuru waved away Natsuki's suggestion. "As much as Natsuki wants to spirit me away, I have much work to do. I'll meet up with you shortly in the lab so we can take a look at the First District files. Try not to mess anything up in the meantime; if you're good, I'll give you a reward." She traced a finger along Natsuki's jaw line before stepping away with a wink to follow Akane and Kazuya.

Natsuki absent-mindedly rubbed her jaw where Shizuru had touched her. _Infuriating woman._

_-000-000-_

Shizuru calmly appraised the man sitting across from her. Kazuya Kurauchi was a man of medium height, not particularly memorable-looking at first glance—most people would mistake him for an ordinary Japanese businessman. However, the look in his eyes told a different story: Kazuya Kurauchi was calculating and occasionally brutal, definitely a man not to be crossed.

Yet, Shizuru knew that wasn't all he was. Kazuya's eyes turned warm and happy when he looked upon Akane, which relieved Shizuru. After all, who wanted to work with a complete psychopath? It was unnerving and uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Well, Viola-san, Higurashi-san, I'm glad we've come to an agreement. It will be beneficial to everyone involved." Kazuya gave each woman a nod.

Shizuru gave him a small smile. "There's no need to be so formal, Kurauchi-san. So when is the official union of VCS Tokyo and the Kurauchi Clan?" At Akane and Kazuya's confused looks, she clarified, "I know about you and Akane-san. I just want to know when the wedding is." To her surprise and amusement, both Akane and Kazuya reddened at this.

"Shizuru-san!"

"Viola-san!"

Shizuru raised her eyebrows at the twin outbursts. "Ara, it's true! Couples do begin to resemble each other the longer they're together!"

Akane stood up with a scowl. "I have to go oversee the collateral damage resulting from our recent conflict. Until later, Shizuru-san." She turned to her lover. "Coming, Kazu-kun?"

"Actually, Akane-san, I have a few more things to say to Kurauchi-san." Shizuru interrupted.

Kazuya and Akane exchanged glances before Akane nodded and left. Shizuru turned to the yakuza leader, who looked slightly less confident now that he was alone with Shizuru.

"In all seriousness, Kurauchi-san, you would do well to remember that Akane-san has the entirety of VCS behind her, should you do something you may regret…" Shizuru let the sentence trail off ominously.

Kazuya wisely decided to keep quiet and nod. The smile easily returned to Shizuru's face. "Wonderful. That brings me to my next question: Have you heard of Kiyohime?"

Kazuya looked thoughtful. "I've heard rumors here and there, and Akane mentioned a few things, but that's it."

"Some people, if given the opportunity, would readily go on a destructive spree. I condone many wrongs, Kurauchi-san; I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. But there are people who commit needless violence; you and I both know them. They're the men and women who not only beat and torture someone, but also go after the victims' families; they're the men and women who make up VCS and the yakuza, as well as every other crime syndicate."

"I know who they are. So Kiyohime is the justice system of the underworld, is that it? That's a very ambitious plan, Viola-san, but why? What are you trying to accomplish?" Kazuya looked skeptical. "It's bound to fail. Criminals don't want to be judged; that's why they became criminals in the first place."

"If 'accomplish' means receiving a profit, Kurauchi-san, then we accomplish nothing. Kiyohime isn't like a police force; we don't arrest or imprison anyone. Rather, we are able to do something that civilian policemen can't: we rein in the worst of the worst criminals. We control psychos, murderers, rapists—to name a few—so that the innocent stay that way: innocent." Shizuru shrugged.

"Who's to say that I'm not one of the worst there is? I do head an entire group of these people, Viola-san."

"As do I. Tell me, Kurauchi-san, did you aspire to lead a life of crime when you were younger? Did you consciously choose to live in the shadows with blood on your hands? Or did only join the yakuza because you felt there was no other way out but down?"

Kazuya's averted gaze told Shizuru his answer. "I'm not a good person, Viola-san. None of us are, but let's assume, for the sake of argument, that you and I aren't as bad as the others. Then why aren't the members of Kiyohime renouncing crime for good?"

Shizuru frowned. "Logically, most of us are in too deep to retire without any consequences. I know I'm a wanted criminal—for good reason, of course—and avoiding the law sometimes becomes a pain. At the same time, I'm glad there's a warrant out for my arrest; it means that I'm still free. VCS has caused too much damage over the years for any government to simply let me quietly disappear. Also, Kiyohime is to keep the wolves in check. How can we control them if we aren't among them?" She paused and gave Kazuya a dark grin. "However, I admit that I do have selfish motives in forming Kiyohime. The criminal life is exciting, Kurauchi-san; it's an adrenaline-filled, risky lifestyle, a constant game of touch-and-go. But if you want large returns, Kurauchi-san, then you need to make large gambles, and one day our luck's going to run out. When that happens, Kiyohime is just a little tip in the scales to get karma on our side." Shizuru shot Kazuya a reckless grin.

Kazuya considered the implications of joining Kiyohime. It was a surefire, permanent alliance with _the_ Shizuru Viola, and it did make him feel like less of a scumbag. He shrugged and nodded at Shizuru. _Protect society from the likes of us? There are worse things I can do, I suppose. _His brown eyes connected with enigmatic crimson ones._ But her selfish motive for Kiyohime isn't really selfish at all. In fact, she may be one of the most honorable people I've ever encountered, criminal career notwithstanding. Akane was right; you, Shizuru Viola, are a very unique individual._

_-000-000-_

Irina yawned and leaned back from the computer, rubbing her eyes. She jumped when someone abruptly sat down in the chair next to hers and turned to glare at the perpetrator. "Kruger-san. What do you want?"

"It's nice to see you, too." Natsuki retorted.

Irina snorted. "Not hardly. I've resolved to make an attempt to like you, though."

"Why's that?" Natsuki leaned back and placed her feet on the desk.

Irina glared at the offending boots. "Anyone who saves Shizuru-sama can't be that bad."

Natsuki laughed dryly. "Ah, you see, that's where my superiors would beg to differ."

"The government sucks. Stick it to the man."

"Alright, most of the lot are bastards, I admit." Natsuki shrugged. "Still, it's better to be a bastard on the legal side of the law; they get leniency if they're caught."

"With Shizuru-sama, you won't ever need any leniency because you won't get caught." Irina looked sure of herself.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Natsuki noted.

Irina gave Natsuki a look that made her look far older than her teen years. "I owe her everything. So wherever Shizuru-sama goes, I'll follow."

"And if she leads you to the end of the world?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuru-sama is one of those rare people who are born to be great; there's something about her that draws people to instinctually follow her. She's another Alexander the Great, a Julius Caesar—a leader with enormous potential and the misfortune of being born in the wrong time and place."

"Loyalty is all good, but the rats who followed the Pied Piper ended up drowning."

"Who are you calling a rat? Anyways, it's _Shizuru-sama_—if she had to go to the end of the world, you'd better believe she had a good reason to."

Natsuki smiled ruefully. "If only everyone could be as devoted to something as you are, kid." She quickly changed the somber mood by flicking Irina in the forehead with her finger and grinned at the irritated teen. "Here's your first set of orders from your Shizuru-sama, then. Connect me to MI6 headquarters."

Irina scowled and slid her computer chair over to another screen, typing furiously on the keyboard. "You have about five minutes; it'll give you a thirty-second warning before the connection terminates."

"Thanks." Natsuki waited for the video call to connect. She glanced at Irina, who was also staring at the screen expectantly. "I'd prefer if you didn't listen in."

Irina huffed and made a show of putting on a pair of headphones, glaring at Natsuki as she did so.

"Thank you very much." Natsuki drummed her fingers on the table as the call was being connected.

Haruka's grumpy face appeared on-screen. "Who—007! What's your status?"

"I've got a lead, H. I can't be sure, but it looks fairly promising."

Haruka gave her a weary look. "I hope so. The chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee is becoming impatient."

"I'll be investigating a branch of First District very soon."

Haruka shuffled some papers on her desk. "One just opened near Liverpool. We're investigating the company right now, but there's nothing to implicate it so far. Is it an immediate concern?"

"Something about First District isn't right. I would post a team on it, H." Natsuki furrowed her brow. "Has Kanzaki made any threatening moves?"

"He hasn't made a peep…and that worries me. Whatever you're doing, 007, it has to be done quickly. I have half my agents concentrated on eradicating VCS London and the other half on missions in the rest of the world—although none as important as yours. I'll try to send back-up, but red tape and Chairman Smith are blocking my every move." The blonde director gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Right. You handle the grown-up stuff and I'll do the rest," Natsuki said dryly. "I may have some back-up here, but she won't be too pleased to hear that you're trying to boot her people out of London."

"Good. That only makes me want to do it all the more." Haruka scowled. "If you think Viola is trustworthy, I am rapidly reconsidering your sanity. The dialysis of your psychological profile is shaky enough as it is."

"Diagnosis. And it's fine; most of us don't live long enough to snap, remember?" Natsuki casually dismissed Haruka's concern. "The situation with Shizuru is hard to explain. Shizuru—I can't say that I trust her implicitly; not yet, anyways. But she's a trustworthy person. Does that make sense?"

Haruka snorted. "A trustworthy criminal is still a criminal. She made her choice." Haruka's lavender eyes hardened. "Why do you still believe in her?"

"Because she's not completely bad. She's more like a…" Natsuki hesitated before smiling self-deprecatingly. "She's like a fallen angel."

Haruka gave Natsuki an incredulous glance, but a small beep alerted Natsuki to the amount of time she had left. "Listen, H, I don't have much time before this connection terminates."

"Tell me where you are, 007, so I can send support," Haruka ordered.

"I agreed not reveal my location. It would be bad form for one of the good guys to break a promise." Natsuki shrugged.

"You're joking."

"No worries, H. I do have back-up other than VCS; the intelligence agency here is aware of my presence," Natsuki half-lied. _They did try to arrest me, so at least they know I exist, _she thought wryly.

"Kruger—"

"I don't know when I can contact you next, H. Hopefully the next time I see your beautiful face, this mission will be successfully completed. 007 out." Natsuki gave Haruka a cheeky grin and a two-fingered salute. The screen went black.

Natsuki leaned back and sighed. She quietly said, "I'm done."

Irina immediately took off her headphones. Natsuki gave her a look.

"What?"

Natsuki scowled. "You heard the entire conversation, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me say that I was done, even though I said it so quietly that only mice and one very nosy teenager would be able to hear me."

"Damn it." Irina gave up all pretense of innocence. "So your boss is moving against VCS London, huh?"

"That's none of your business. Forget London and concentrate on Tokyo; there's enough shit happening here."

"Okay." Irina promptly changed the subject. "More interestingly, you think Shizuru-sama's a good person!"

"Don't change the meaning of my words. I said she wasn't bad; that doesn't make her good." Natsuki looked annoyed.

Irina rolled her eyes. "I don't get it. You obviously like her, and I know she doesn't think you're too bad, either. Just have a quick fuck and get it over with!"

Natsuki gave her a withering glare. "Now I _know_ that's definitely none of your business."

"Don't you want to push her up against the wall and have your wicked way with her?"

"Ara, do what with who?"

Natsuki and Irina jumped in their seats. Irina squeaked out, "Shizuru-sama! When did you get here?"

Shizuru raised a tawny eyebrow at the obviously flustered teen. "That makes me wonder what I missed." She looked at Natsuki, who looked more reserved than usual and only glanced back at her coolly. Shizuru switched her gaze back to Irina. "Don't tell me you were surfing for porn again."

Irina flushed at Natsuki's snort. "Shut up! You were supposed to never mention that again, Shizuru-sama!"

"The visual was seared permanently into my brain against my will. I hope you washed your hands." Shizuru looked pointedly at the keyboard in front of Irina.

"Let's forget this conversation ever happened," Irina muttered. She held up her hands, forestalling Shizuru's reply. "What can I do for you, Shizuru-sama?"

"I was sent files pertaining to a company called First District. Extract the data for me, please."

Irina immediately went to work and in less than five minutes, the files were printing into her hands. She handed the stack of papers to Shizuru.

Shizuru accepted them with a grateful nod and spread them on the table so Natsuki could see. Natsuki quickly scanned through the text. "There's nothing much of use here; it basically a list of expenditures."

"But it still tells a lot about this particular plant. This item is curious—some type of reactor?" Shizuru pointed at one of the items on the list.

"It's a nuclear power plant; reactors are necessary to convert the uranium into a fuel source." Natsuki gave Shizuru a quizzical look. "Why would you think that strange?"

"Exactly: nuclear power plants convert uranium. First District Tokyo has two reactors; this one uses uranium, but it doesn't say what the second one converts." Shizuru shook her head. "Of course, it could be a dead-end."

A photo of a man caught Natsuki's eye, and she picked it up to scrutinize it. "I don't know much about science and whatnot, either. I suggest we track down this man and ask him some questions."

Shizuru read the caption. "Xavier Jimenez, head of First District's Tokyo branch." She looked back to Irina. "Irina-chan, tap into the security system and search the database for a Xavier Jimenez."

"Sure. Give me a few minutes." There was a furious tapping of keys.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru. "Exactly whose database are you referring to?"

"The Japanese government's, of course." She smiled at the priceless expression on Natsuki's face. "Natsuki's face will stick like that if she isn't careful."

Natsuki gave Irina a bewildered glance. "I wonder how good Japan's security actually is if a kid can hack into it in five minutes."

Shizuru shrugged. "Irina's very adept at computers. It's an innate skill of hers."

"MI6 would kill to have her."

"She's too young to have a legitimate job."

Natsuki threw Shizuru a look, but Irina quickly shushed them, light glinting off her glasses. "Finally! They added in new security measures since the last time I broke in, but they were easy enough to overcome. Xavier Jimenez: Venezuelan expatriate, member of First District's board of directors. He's recently arrived in Japan, only about three months or so ago. Has two parking tickets, lives in the Roppongi district." Irina's eyebrows rose. "You'll like this, Shizuru-sama. It seems Xavier Jimenez is a frequent client of Garderobe."

Shizuru's face split into a dark grin. "Ara, is that so? How fortunate for us."

"What's Garderobe?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

"It's a very exclusive bath house in Roppongi. The clientele is from the uppermost crust of the Tokyo elite and includes CEOs, professional athletes, and politicians, to name a few. To retain their patronage, privacy is an absolute must at Garderobe," Irina informed the agent.

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow. "Privacy for what?"

"Enough money keeps people's mouths shut, Kruger-san. At Garderobe, where the bill can run up to 40 million yen, some clients like to take advantage of everything the bath house has to offer…including the _very_ attractive female attendants." Irina gave Natsuki a knowing look.

The agent suddenly understood. "I see."

Shizuru continued, "It just so happens that the owner of Garderobe, Shiho Huit, is a good friend of mine. She'll leave us alone if we happen to run into Xavier Jimenez at the bath house."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Natsuki grinned in anticipation.

"Ara, Natsuki seems rather eager to go, especially after she heard about the girls. I wonder if she has an ulterior motive?" Shizuru asked mischievously.

Natsuki shrugged. "I'm just excited for some action." She inwardly cringed when she realized how her words could be misconstrued. Natsuki tried to ignore Shizuru's shit-eating grin, but she couldn't block out Irina's low laugh and her mouthed words, "Against the wall, Kruger-san!"

Unfortunately, Shizuru's perceptive eyes also seemed to have caught Irina's motion. "You've been a huge help, Irina-chan." Irina looked pleased at the compliment. Shizuru slyly continued, "I do apologize for rudely interrupting the conversation that you and Natsuki were having before. I hope it wasn't anything important?"

"Oh, it was about nothing, really. I was just telling Kruger-san that she has a considerable amount of self-restraint." Irina shot Natsuki a quick glance.

"Does she now?" Shizuru smirked at Natsuki, who raised her eyebrows in response. "How strong do you think that restraint is, Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki's heart twitched at the way her name was drawn out. _Not as strong as I previously thought. _"That's for me to know."

"And for me to find out?" Shizuru brought her face close to Natsuki's.

Natsuki refused to back down. "You can try."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at that infuriatingly arrogant, damnably attractive smirk on the agent's face. _Getting a little full of ourselves, aren't we? Someone needs to knock you down a notch. _

She straightened up and smiled at Irina. "Thanks once again, Irina-chan. Natsuki and I have to be going now."

Natsuki stood and walked to the door. Shizuru made to follow, by Irina caught her arm and whispered something in her ear. Natsuki watched them in suspicion as Shizuru paused at whatever Irina was saying before whispering something back and patting the teen on the shoulder.

Shizuru walked past Natsuki out of the lab, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. Natsuki looked at her questioningly. "What did she say?"

"Nothing Natsuki has to be concerned about," Shizuru replied airily. "She did say that Natsuki behaved rather well, though. I did promise Natsuki a reward."

Natsuki scowled. "I'm not a child. I don't need a damn prize."

"I think Natsuki will like this one."

"What is it—" Natsuki's words were cut off when soft lips pressed against her own. Natsuki's lips parted in shock, and Shizuru used the opening to her advantage, slipping in her tongue.

Natsuki nearly moaned at the probing, insistent warmth, but she was determined not to cede control. Instead, she fought back with her own tongue, her hands coming to grip Shizuru around the waist.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. Natsuki opened her eyes, still struggling to catch her breath. She realized that Shizuru had pressed her against the wall and was also panting for breath, her head titled forward so that her hot breath caressed Natsuki's neck. Desire shot through her veins and Natsuki nearly caved in.

Goddamnit, why did the room feel so hot?

Shizuru stepped back. Her smirk was in place, but it seemed false, the slightest hint of reluctance in her eyes. "Shall we get going?"

_Wha—? Wait, that was— _"Of course." Natsuki automatically responded.

Shizuru flashed her another smile and continued walking. Green eyes narrowed at the honey-brunette's back. _You'll pay for that, Shizuru._

_

* * *

_

_London, England_

Haruka stared at the screen in irritation. That must've been the hundredth time that Kruger hung up on her, damn it!

"Agent Kruger seems to have things under control." A petite brunette leaned against Haruka's desk.

Haruka scowled darkly. "Has she finally gone insane? She's gone to Viola for help! VIOLA!"

Yukino sighed. "Doesn't the way she defended Viola seem familiar? It reminds me of a certain temperamental, outspoken blonde years ago."

Haruka's eyes widened. "You're right, Yukino! The symptoms all match up; why didn't I see it earlier?"

"Well, you've always been rather dense concerning romance—"

"—It's just my luck that my best agent developed Stockholm syndrome. Why can't Wang have the crazy agents?" Haruka complained.

"She likes Viola—wait, what?" Yukino gave Haruka a bemused look. "That is nowhere near to what I was insinuating."

"Likes her?" Haruka echoed, looking just as bewildered as Yukino. "As in the romantic sense? But Kruger's known her for less than a week!"

Yukino seated herself on Haruka's desk. "Natsuki and Shizuru just seem to click together. It was that way between you and Shizuru in our school days, remember?"

"Love and friendship are two completely different things, Yukino." Haruka scowled. "As for that friendship—well, everyone can see how that turned out."

"First of all, Natsuki is just as impulsive, hot-headed, and stubborn as you are. It's hard to make her change her mind, and she's determined to trust Shizuru. I don't know if I still can say that I trust Shizuru, but I do trust Natsuki." Yukino fiddled with Haruka's tie.

"Yes, but how do you equate Natsuki and Viola with love?" Haruka looked confused.

"That brings me to my next point. The position for Shizuru's best friend is occupied—by you." She held up a hand to forestall Haruka's outburst. "You might not ever talk to her again, but I'm positive that Shizuru won't forget that you were her first true friend. If Natsuki has no chance of being her best friend and seems intent on being much more than a regular friend, then there's no other possibility except for romantic interest, is there?"

Haruka chuckled and wrapped her arms around Yukino's middle. "Was I the temperamental, outspoken blonde you were referring to earlier?"

The brunette flashed a mischievous grin. "Yes."

"Well, it's a good thing you'll always be rational and cool-headed to balance me out."

Yukino laughed and tugged Haruka's tie, jerking her upwards for a kiss. "Actually, I'm trusting my gut instinct on Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship."

The sound of the door opening and an obnoxiously loud voice startled them. "H, Youko wants you down in the lab _now_—whoa, H! Starting an illicit office romance with Miss Chrysant? I never knew you had it in you!"

"Zhang! Get out of here!"

Nao jerked back just in time to avoid the stapler that Haruka had thrown at her head. The redhead winced when it made a dull thump against the wall, but her wince transformed into a smirk.

Nao peeked her head around the door. "Youko says she's received a tip-off about VCS London! You may want to check it out…once you're done in here, of course. No rush, boss! I'm sure you have all the time in the world!"

Nao blanched when Haruka grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a glass paperweight. The redhead slammed the door shut with a snigger. She had just stumbled onto some prime blackmail material. This was her chance to be involved in actual fieldwork instead of being saddled with paperwork like the other beginners were. The opportunities were endless!

Nao grinned and gave herself a mental pat on the back. _Oh Nao, you sly, sly fox; you have the best luck in the world._

* * *

**_I can has review?_**

_Random Note #1: Patty Hearst, the original Stockholm syndrome gal, was indeed, in fact, a blonde. Oh, the things you learn on the Internet…  
__Random Note #2: Nao is my absolute favoritest character from Mai-Otome…independent, feisty, and extremely attractive. Who could ask for more?_


	14. Chapter 14: Work In Progress

_Thank you very much for the kind reviews! They're really encouraging to read, especially since __I was in a rather lackluster mood lately…I hope it doesn't reflect in this chapter :/ _

_**Warning: Violence, swearing, and general depravity—all the good stuff in life!  
**__**Disclaimer: Don't own a single darn thing, either James Bond or Mai Hime.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Haruka was in a foul mood. First Natsuki was acting like an idiot, then Nao had interrupted her private time, and now Yohko was summoning her like she was some kind of dog? Was today some universally acknowledged 'annoy the shit out of your boss' day?

She entered MI6's laboratory with a dark scowl. "This better be good news."

Midori and Yohko glanced up at her entrance. "Well, it's news; whether it's good remains to be seen," muttered Midori.

Haruka's second-in-command was leaning over Yohko's shoulder, both pairs of eyes trained intensely on a video screen in front of them. Nao was sitting at the desk next to them, although Haruka felt momentary vindictive pleasure when she saw that the redhead was buried in paperwork.

"There's a phone call for you," Yohko informed Haruka. She gestured to the videophone; the screen indicated that a line was on hold. "The person claims to have information on VCS London."

Haruka's eyes sharpened. She sat down in front of the screen and indicated for Yohko to connect her. She couldn't see whoever was on the other side; the screen was pitch black. "This is the director of MI6. Who is this?"

The answering voice was slightly tinny, making Haruka doubt that it was real. "A friend, one might say. I heard that VCS London is proving to be quite troublesome…it just so happens, I may have some classified information that may provide to be of some help."

Haruka frowned. "And that is?"

"Tomorrow evening, the cargo ship _Salacia_ will be arriving at the Port of London. It will have on board a shipment of sugar. It would be in your best interests to intercept the shipment before it's delivered."

Haruka looked intrigued. "Why is that?"

"The "sugar" will actually a shipment of pure heroin intended for VCS London.

"White heroin disguised as sugar? That's too obvious; the VCS aren't stupid." Haruka frowned suspiciously.

"VCS isn't, but the authorities are."

"How do I know that this tip-off is genuine?" Haruka asked suspiciously. "It could very easily be a trap."

"Of course you don't know," the figure loftily replied. "But I'll be generous. This particular piece of information will be free. In the future, though, if this association is to continue, I will expect something in return."

"What do you want?"

"You'll see," the figure replied. "Do we have an agreement?"

Midori frowned and whispered to Haruka, "We don't know what this person is going to ask for."

Haruka mulled it over. "Time's running out. If MI6 doesn't have any concrete results soon, Chairman Smith is going to force us off the organized crime cases. I think we're going to have to take a chance here." To the silhouetted figure, Haruka said, "Fine, you've got a deal. But if it turns out to be a trap…" Haruka's voice trailed off warningly.

The informant replied, "I'll call back tomorrow. Same time, same place; tell me how it turns out, won't you?" The call was abruptly disconnected.

Midori immediately turned to Haruka. "How many are you going to send?"

Haruka frowned. "Four or five. You're heading this operation, Midori."

Nao looked up. "H, let my partner and me be part of this mission. We did a good job on our last mission."

"'Good'? I need better than just good, Zhang, I need amazing! Phenomenal! So beautifully carried out that it'll make me pause and say, 'That was absolutely brilliant.' Good just doesn't cut it, Zhang." Haruka frowned. "You made mistakes on your last mission, and I can't take any chances."

Nao begged, "Come on, H, another chance won't hurt. I swear that Agent Harada and I will contribute the most to the success of this mission."

Haruka looked impassively at Nao before turning to Yohko. "Find a layout of the ship and the port's docking schedule." Looking at Midori, Haruka commanded, "Station agents around the area beforehand. I don't want any civilian security involved at all, if possible; that includes the police. I want you to check in with HQ at timely intervals. I want everyone debriefed and ready for action by tomorrow morning." Haruka stopped and smiled gruffly at her second-in-command. "In short, do everything I would do."

Nao bit her lip angrily to prevent an outburst. Haruka was right to be skeptical after Chie and she let Tomoe be killed, but she deserved another chance! She glared at the floor, not noticing Haruka glance at her and suppress a small smile.

"Save your game face for tomorrow night, Zhang." Nao jerked in surprise and looked hopefully at Haruka. The director of MI6 gave the redhead a brief nod. "Also, that paperwork better be finished by tomorrow."

Nao grinned broadly, not even minding that the stack of papers on the desk was at least two inches thick. "It'll take a miracle to finish, but I'll give it a shot. Thanks, H."

"For what?" Haruka scoffed. "This is to make sure you keep your mouth shut about the earlier incident."

"What incident?" Nao said with a straight face.

Haruka nodded approvingly. "Good—and next time, knock. You'd think MI6's training program would review basic etiquette, but apparently not…" The blonde walked out of the laboratory, grumbling to herself.

Midori smiled cheerfully at Nao. "Welcome aboard, Agent Zhang. You and Harada are on refreshment duty for tonight's debriefing. The coffee better not be that sludge from the cafeteria."

Nao could barely contain her glee. Chie was so going to owe her for this.

* * *

_Dubai, UAE_

Akio Viola sighed contently. He was sitting out on the veranda overlooking the calm waters, being able to enjoy the breeze while avoiding the strong Dubai sun. The alarm on his watch went off, reminding the former VCS leader to take his medication. He reached for the bottle of pills and popped off the cap, swallowing two dry.

Akio heard footsteps to his left. Through his peripheral vision, he could see a gray-haired man of similar age dressed in khakis and a loose cotton shirt. The retired crime boss sat up with a smile. "Norio, what a surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure? Have a drink." He passed a beer to the man.

Norio Hattori grinned at his former leader. He had been a valuable lieutenant to Akio when VCS had just begun to expand, but now he was retired and replaced with someone younger, just like Akio. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to catch up on old times. What have you been up to, boss?"

"Nothing much happens now that I'm retired. It's actually been a bit boring," Akio commented.

Norio nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad. I've been keeping myself busy with a bit of investing here and there; it's actually turning out to be amusing. I'm on a business trip right now, as a Hong Kong businessman named Rong Chen."

Akio looked unimpressed. "Hong Kong? That's nice."

Norio let out a booming laugh. "Don't tell me you're still sore about the Triads cutting off your finger? You even managed to reattach it! If you're still holding a grudge over what happened twenty years ago, then it's amazing how VCS has kept its treaty with the Triads for so long."

Akio scowled. "It's a matter of principle. Besides, it was Kenji who made the treaty with them. I had nothing to do with it."

"Ah, I apologize being unable to attend Kenji's funeral. VCS has suffered a great loss with his death," Norio said contritely. "Have you found the assassin yet?"

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't make it. You were in some Korean prison, weren't you?"

Norio grimaced. "For two years. I had the sentence reduced from fifteen after I bribed a few officials and a judge, got rid of a few witnesses. Still, prison is an unpleasant place to be."

"No doubt. And no, I found no leads on Kenji's assassin. I've decided to let the matter go, since it's almost been a year. It was probably a retribution hit by one of our rival syndicates, anyway." Akio rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Norio nodded understandingly. "It's just like when Kenji's wife was killed by some rival of her father's Russian mafia branch."

"How true. I sincerely hope this doesn't mean that Shizuru will meet the same fate as her parents," Akio morbidly joked.

"I had heard your niece entered the business. Kenji would have been proud."

"Would he really?" Akio murmured. "I don't think Kenji wanted Shizuru to join VCS, God knows why. He sent her to school under a fake name and encouraged her to pursue a degree; it was rather pointless, if you ask me."

"Well, apparently she's adapted well to her position, then. I've heard only good things about her leadership."

"She has a talent for heading criminal enterprises," Akio acknowledged. "No doubt a trait she inherited from her father. I'm just glad she decided to forget her stupid law degree or whatever and focus on her true calling."

"That's good news for us. Isn't it amazing how much VCS has expanded since the beginning? I think I care more for this syndicate than I do for my own children," Norio laughed.

"I know the feeling." Akio smiled darkly.

Norio hesitated before asking, "By the way, how is your son?"

"Reito?" Akio snorted. "He's managing VCS's western branches, but the South American drug cartels have been giving him some trouble recently. I tried to give him a smaller part of VCS to manage, but he's adamant on being on par with Shizuru. He's ambitious, but he's not as good as Shizuru is."

Norio shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure he and Shizuru will make good leaders, just like you and Kenji."

"Don't lie to me." Akio's voice was harsh. "I know that Kenji was a far better leader than I was, and it's the same way with the children. I always knew Kenji was the better leader; Reito doesn't—can't—see it's the same with Shizuru. That boy is going to end up doing something very stupid."

"Like what?" Norio asked curiously.

"Don't ask me what, how would I know? It takes a stupid man to think of something stupid," Akio grumbled. He lit up a cigarette. "What do you want, anyway? I know you didn't drop by to just chat."

"You're right, I didn't. A few weeks ago, Reito asked me, his father's old friend, for a favor." Norio gazed neutrally at Akio. "It was quite a large favor, and a curious one, too."

Akio gave Norio a sharp glance. "What was it?"

Norio made a face. "He wanted 10 million American dollars worth of bismuth. It's a metal commonly found in various cosmetics, medicines, and the like. Seeing that China is the world's leading bismuth producer, he thought I would be able to help—he was right, of course—but I had to use up two of my own favors, and it cost me 7 million dollars in the end. Anything for my friend's son…except now, your boy has disappeared." Norio shrugged.

Akio looked furious. "Seven million dollars on worthless metal? I often find myself questioning that boy's capability to lead. What the hell is he planning to do?"

Norio shrugged. "It's probably from his mother's side. Anyways, if he were any other man, I would've hunted him down for my money already. But since he's your son, I thought I should let you know first."

Akio stood up. "Let me take care of this. I'll get you your money back and beat some manners into Reito in the process."

"If you insist." Norio hesitated before continuing, "Reito did leave a message to pass onto you, though. He said to tell you that the British agent is still alive." The former VCS lieutenant looked curious. "What does that mean?"

Akio paused and looked incredulous. "Shizuru _lied_ to me?" His expression turned deadly. "Why is it that children have no respect for their elders nowadays?"

Norio frowned. "I though VCS was in good hands with Shizuru. Is this a concern? Should I gather the old crew? I know Daisuke is still around, although I'm not sure about Kentaro—"

"This is a family matter—stay out of it," Akio snapped. "I'll get your money."

Norio, used to Akio's short temper, held up a placating hand. "You're the boss."

Akio laughed bitterly and turned to stare out into the blue waters. "No, Kenji was the boss. I was the replacement." Norio's silence spoke volumes of his tacit agreement.

Akio stubbed out his cigarette on the table. "I've gotten lazy. My worthless son abandoned his position in the west, which isn't that surprising, but now I'm not even sure I can trust Shizuru. It's time to intervene."

"Be careful that you don't strain your heart," Norio cautioned.

"I've done enough damage to it already; a little more won't hurt," Akio snapped. "I spent my entire life dedicated to the Viola Crime Syndicate. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens its existence."

Norio grunted. Akio's red eyes, so identical to his brother's and niece's, held uncontrollable rage. Perhaps father and son were more alike than he had thought…

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Natsuki brooded, thoughts running though her head at light speed. She would have to ask Jimenez about Operation Four Horsemen, Kanzaki had to be found, soft lips pressed against her own—Natsuki shook her head vehemently. _Gah!_ _Focus on Jimenez!_

Natsuki shifted in her seat and looked through the tinted backseat windows of the car. Unlike the many flashy, eye-catching establishments in Roppongi, Garderobe was obscured from view of passerby by stone walls. Natsuki sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass.

A chuckle broke Natsuki out of her reverie. The agent turned questioning green eyes to the other woman in the backseat. "What's so funny?"

Shizuru looked amused. "Natsuki hasn't stopped fidgeting since the trip started. What has her so jumpy, I wonder?"

"I hate the backseat." Natsuki shot a withering glare at the darkened window between the front and the backseat, hiding the driver and a VCS goon ensconced in the passenger seat from view.

Shizuru looked apologetic. "Akane was adamant that I at least take a driver and bodyguard for the ride."

Natsuki scoffed. "Who needs a bodyguard when you have a Double-0 agent by your side?"

"Ara, Natsuki wants me all to herself? How selfish! I so generously offered some of my own time to accompany Natsuki, but it seems her desire for my presence is insatiable." Shizuru dramatically sighed.

"Don't go blaming this on me. If you had just given me the information on Xavier Jimenez, I probably would've had this over with by now." Natsuki scowled.

"I beg to differ; Natsuki is quite easily distracted. And Garderobe can prove to be a _very_ effective diversion." A fond, absentminded smile appeared on Shizuru's face.

"I know I have a reputation for being good with girls, but you have to wonder who the real playgirl is," Natsuki grumbled.

The door on Shizuru's side suddenly opened. The VCS bodyguard offered his hand to Shizuru. "We are here, Viola-sama. Shall I accompany you and Kruger-san throughout the premises?"

Shizuru flashed a polite smile. "That will not be necessary, thank you. If Higurashi-san asks, tell her I am in capable hands with Kruger-san."

"As you wish."

Natsuki waved away the bodyguard's hand and followed Shizuru into Garderobe. Natsuki was impressed by the opulent surroundings; the place reeked of money—obviously, only the rich were welcome.

The agent visibly brightened at seeing two girls clad in _very_ short-cut kimonos walk by. She flashed a charming smile. "The scenery is amazing."

The girls giggled and waved coyly at Natsuki. Natsuki grunted in pain when Shizuru elbowed her in the side. "What was that for?"

Shizuru looked displeased. "Like I said before, Natsuki is easily distracted. Don't mix business with pleasure."

At that moment, another girl spotted Shizuru and shrieked, "Shizuru onee-sama!" As if on cue, dozens of girls seemed to pour out of the various side rooms.

"Shizuru onee-sama is here?"

"We missed you so much, Shizuru onee-sama!"

"Mou, why don't you visit us anymore? Don't you miss us?" A scantily clad girl pouted at Shizuru.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. A group of attractive, scantily-clad young women surrounded them, squealing Shizuru's name. _What just happened?_

"Ara, unfortunately I've been a bit busy lately. Would I miss a chance to see my favorite girls otherwise?" Shizuru winked. The women all blushed and sighed.

"Who's the hottie next to you, Shizuru onee-sama?" The group seemed torn on being in love with the mysterious, attractive stranger and being jealous that the said stranger was with Shizuru onee-sama. Natsuki smirked, causing half of them to look lovestruck.

A stern voice was heard over the excited shrieks and giggles. "I don't pay you to stand around! Get back to work!"

The young women gave each other frightened looks and scattered as quickly as they came. An older woman, perhaps in her late forties, pushed through and stopped before Shizuru with a ferocious scowl. Her hair was styled in odd spirals.

The strange woman poked Shizuru hard in the shoulder. "You!"

"Hello, Shiho-san." Shizuru looked strangely guilty for a few seconds before composing herself. "How are you?"

The woman scowled. "Viola, I thought I told you not to come here anymore! The last time you dropped by, half my girls refused to work because they claimed they were "in love" with you. I nearly went out of business!"

"My sincerest apologies, but I can't help that your girls are the most beautiful in the entire city. You know I don't mean any harm; I just flirt with them out of boredom." Shizuru gave an apologetic smile.

Shiho was unmoved. "If you have no business to discuss, go be bored somewhere else."

"Actually, not my business, but that of Natsuki's." Shizuru gestured to Natsuki.

Shiho appraised Natsuki openly. "Oh, this one's a looker. Is she for sale?"

Shizuru laughed loudly at the look on Natsuki's face. "Ara, it depends on how much you are willing to offer."

"Of fucking course not!" Natsuki barked out. "We have business with Xavier Jimenez."

"Oh? That's too bad, then." Shiho sighed. "You're talking about the South American foreigner, yes? He'll be in his usual room; one of the girls will take you there. Do you have a weapon on you?"

"My gun," Natsuki warily answered.

Shiho frowned. "I usually have a strict no-gun policy for Garderobe, but since you're with Viola, I trust you won't wildly shoot it around? The rooms are soundproofed, but gunfire would still be clearly heard and I don't want to take any chances."

Natsuki shrugged. Shiho gave Shizuru a stern look. "Don't kill anybody. Disposing the bodies from last time was a real hassle for me, and I don't want my clientele to be scared off or my bathhouse's reputation to be tarnished by violence."

"We'll try to be discreet. Thanks, Shiho-san."

Garderobe's mistress rudely waved Shizuru off and disappeared through a door. Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "I thought you didn't sell girls."

"Technically, I don't. Shiho-san was just joking; I don't receive any profit from bringing girls here," Shizuru replied. "Garderobe is sort of a haven for ex-prostitutes; not many people are willing to hire them, you know. Here they're required to work as attendants, like giving massages or providing towels and refreshment, but the mingling with clients is an option. Some girls choose to do it for extra money; some girls never want to do it again. Shiho's fine with either one, since she doesn't take any money from the girls who do sleep with the clientele. Her honesty is one of the reasons why VCS Tokyo bestows Garderobe with its patronage."

"Well, she doesn't seem too pleased to see you…but she seems to be alone in that regard." Natsuki cocked an eyebrow. "I forget, who was it that said 'Don't mix business with pleasure?' Was it you, Shizuru _onee-sama_?" The agent sarcastically emphasized the last word.

"In this case, _Nat-su-ki_, pleasure is my business," Shizuru shot back.

"It can be mine, too." Natsuki shot her a mischievous grin.

"Is that a fact?"

A nervous cough interrupted the light banter. Natsuki and Shizuru both turned to see a heavily blushing young woman shyly waiting for them. "Ah—Shizuru onee-sama, if you would care to follow me to Jimenez-san…"

Shizuru smiled and leaned into the girl's face, making her blush even more. "Lead the way."

"You're just a regular Casanova, aren't you?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Jealous?" Shizuru returned playfully.

The two continued to bicker as the girl led them through the hallways, but Natsuki paused to observe her surroundings. They passed by numerous hot springs and sauna rooms. They were all beautifully designed with ceiling-to-floor glass walls with a door leading to an atrium and exactly identical to each other.

Natsuki idly commented, "The rooms look all the same."

"Garderobe has communal baths, saunas, and massage areas," the girl dutifully recited. "However, the clients who want to be alone in the bath, or those who want _extra_ services," she emphasized suggestively, "can book a private room. We have some very high-profile clients who use those rooms, so if anyone tries to follow them—journalists, for example—they wouldn't know which room to barge into."

The girl came to a stop right before turning into another hallway. "Jimenez-san's room has the two guards outside. Enjoy your stay." She bowed and left the two alone.

Natsuki peeked around the corner at the two bodyguards. "Should we use diplomacy or force to get through? I prefer the latter, but it's up to you."

Shizuru also peeked around the corner. "I would rather try to talk our way through first. They _are_ VCS members, so I don't want to hurt them too badly…I suppose we'll improvise. Let's go." She stepped out into the hallway.

The suited man and woman stiffened at their approach.

Shizuru smiled politely at them. "I would like to speak with Jimenez-san. It's urgent."

"Who the hell do you think you are, asking to see Mr. Jimenez?" The man asked rudely.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged glances. Shizuru said, "You are members of VCS, are you not?"

"VCS Caracas," the woman affirmed. "Now fuck off."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "Okay, your way obviously didn't work; it's my turn."

The man looked at his partner in irritation. "These bitches just won't take a hint—"

His growling turned into a squeal when Natsuki kneed him in the crotch. He bent over, retching, and Natsuki knocked him out with a neck chop. The remaining bodyguard scrabbled for her gun and started to raise it. Natsuki grabbed the woman's wrist and twisted her hand hard, causing the bodyguard to drop her gun with a cry of pain. The agent kicked away the gun and slammed the bodyguard's face into the wall twice. She lifted the woman's face and chided, "You know, telling your own boss to 'fuck off' definitely won't raise your paycheck."

The woman spat out blood and glared at Natsuki through her good eye. "What are you talking about? Xavier Jimenez is the boss." Natsuki shrugged and slammed her face into the wall once more, leaving a streak of red on the wallpaper. The unconscious woman slumped to the floor, her face a mess of blood and broken teeth.

Shizuru grimaced. "Charming."

"Whatever works," Natsuki replied wryly. "Strange that they didn't recognize you, though. I thought you would've had a portrait of yourself hung in every VCS branch."

"Not everyone has an ego the size of yours." Shizuru leaned down to examine the man's forearm and saw that he had a "V" tattoo. "He has the tattoo that marks VCS membership." She looked troubled. "So they think Xavier Jimenez is their leader? I wonder if this is happening in other VCS branches…"

Natsuki shrugged. "It hasn't happened in Tokyo. Besides, Venezuela is under your cousin's jurisdiction, isn't it? It's his fault the VCS branches are breaking off; they probably recognized what a psycho Kanzaki is and decided to get away."

"Perhaps." Shizuru still looked doubtful, but Natsuki ignored it, barging into the room. Shizuru entered in a calmer fashion, closing and locking the door behind her. There was an enormous bath set into the ground, occupied by a man being straddled by a young woman. Xavier Jimenez looked up in shock at Natsuki's dramatic entrance. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kruger. Natsuki Kruger," Natsuki said coldly.

The gangster glared and motioned to the girl straddling him. "Get out of here! Can't you see I'm busy? I'll have you know that I'm part of VCS and I can have you killed at the snap of my fingers."

Natsuki drew her gun and lined it at Jimenez's shocked face. "Can you snap faster than I can pull the trigger?"

Shizuru stepped out from behind Natsuki. "Good evening, Mr. Jimenez. I am Shizuru Viola."

Jimenez paled. "V-viola? As in—"

"—As in _your boss_." Shizuru looked displeased. "Congratulations, you're not as stupid as you look. For a second there, it almost seemed like VCS Caracas forgotten who its benefactor is. Perhaps a little reminder will refresh your memory?"

"Oi, we're not here to see how famous you are, we're here for information," Natsuki snapped.

"Fine. This conversation isn't over," Shizuru threatened the gangster.

Jimenez looked confused. "Miss Viola, what—"

Natsuki waved the gun. "Out. Now."

Jimenez blanched. "What?"

Natsuki sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The gangster reluctantly pushed off the girl and stood up. He was completely naked and it was blatantly obvious what they had been doing before Natsuki and Shizuru interrupted. Natsuki snickered. "Put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out."

"You're done here for tonight," Shizuru serenely told the girl. The girl nodded and quickly left.

"What the fuck—"

"Shut up." Shizuru looked coldly at him. "We are going to ask you questions. You are going to answer them honestly. Lie to me and you'll wish you were dead. Also, put on a robe before my eyes are permanently scarred."

Jimenez flushed angrily. He reached for a robe and put it on. There was a sudden banging on the doors. "Mr. Jimenez, is everything alright in there? Open the door!"

Natsuki swore and glanced at Shizuru. "We forgot to hide the bodies."

Shizuru raised her eyebrows. "'We'? If I recall correctly, it was Natsuki's mess."

"Yeah, but you were the last to come in. You should've brought the bodies in with you," Natsuki argued.

"Help!" Jimenez cried out. The banging on the other side of the door increased at the sound of Jimenez's plea; the door was close to breaking down.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of them. You get the information."

"Try not to use your gun." Shizuru grabbed Jimenez by the collar. She opened the glass door leading to the courtyard and dragged him outside.

Natsuki stood there calmly as the door was broken down. Three men rushed into the room and stared at her in confusion. "Where's Mr. Jimenez?" One of them asked dumbly.

The agent smirked. "Up your ass. Need some help finding him?"

The man lunged for her.

_-000-000-_

Shizuru paused to listen to the sound of fighting in the room before turning to Jimenez. "Now, Mr. Jimenez—"

She froze when the other gangster plunged his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a revolver. "Now, Ms. Viola, what were you going to say?" He mocked.

Shizuru frowned at the gun before looking at Jimenez. "Careful, that's loaded."

Jimenez sneered. "Well obviously, you traitorous bitch—"

A body flew threw the glass door in a shower of glass shards. Jimenez instinctively ducked, giving Shizuru the opportunity to pull out her own gun. "Give me the gun, Mr. Jimenez." She held out her patiently, as if taking a toy away from a misbehaving child.

Natsuki stuck her head out of the broken glass door. "Everything all right, Shizuru?"

"Just peachy." Shizuru never took her eyes off of Jimenez, who reluctantly handed over his gun and raised his hands.

"That's good. I—" Natsuki was suddenly jerked backwards into the room by a pair of hands around her neck. Shizuru was momentarily worried before she heard Natsuki say, "Let _go_, you moron—"

Shizuru turned to Jimenez. "Sorry for the interruption. Where were we?"

"Ah—"

"Oh, yes. You had a gun pointed at me." Shizuru frowned indulgently. "You're proving to be too much of a hassle to keep alive, Mr. Jimenez. I noticed you brought many of your subordinates with you today; I wonder if they would be more cooperative?" She pointed the revolver at his forehead. Jimenez wordlessly shook his head in fear.

Shizuru examined the revolver. "Do you like gambling?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Then you'll love this game." Shizuru idly spun the revolver chamber. "It's called Russian roulette, perhaps you've heard of it?"

The man's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh good, you have. Then you should know that you have a 1-in-6 chance of being shot. With each successive shot, your chances of surviving diminish. You have five chances to tell me what you know—if you're lucky and don't get shot beforehand." Shizuru took out five bullets and let them fall to the ground. "Let's begin."

She spun the cylinder and pointed it at Jimenez's forehead. "What is my cousin planning?"

"You can't kill me, Mr. Kanzaki would—"

"Wrong answer." Shizuru pulled the trigger. Jimenez jerked with a sob when the hammer came down with a click. "It would be wise to tell me what you know, Mr. Jimenez; you now have a one-in-five chance of being shot." Shizuru cocked back the hammer.

"Shit! I don't know anything!" Jimenez looked panicked. "Please, Mr. Kanzaki didn't tell us anything—" He squeaked when Shizuru pulled the trigger again. The empty click was deafening in the silence.

"One-in-four."

"Uh, he's been trying to expand our drug smuggling operations—" Shizuru pulled the trigger. At the sound of the empty click, he fell to his knees, cowering in fear.

"One-in-three. Your luck has held out so far, Mr. Jimenez; it would be wise not to test it any further. You know very well that's not what I'm talking about." Shizuru looked bored. "Am I wasting my time here? Should I just get this over with?"

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me!" The man's eyes were anguished, but Shizuru was unsympathetic.

"That wasn't an answer to my question. All you need to do is start talking. I get my information, you get to live, and we both go our separate ways. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could _die_," Jimenez emphasized frantically. His eyes widened when Shizuru rolled her eyes and pulled the trigger twice. The crotch of his robe noticeably darkened.

Shizuru ignored the growing puddle. "Ara? Of all the people I've played this game with, you're the first to survive all five shots unscathed, congratulations. But now there's only one shot left—now you _will_ die if you don't start talking."

The man whimpered. "Okay—all right. Kanzaki owns nuclear power plants in major countries near important cities—New York, London, Paris, Tokyo, you name it. He's converting bismuth at those power plants."

"Bismuth?" Shizuru looked skeptical. "How in any way is that useful to me?"

"The information is all in a briefcase I carry around! It's with the rest of my stuff in the locker room. You can take the briefcase, or ask Kanzaki himself, I heard that he's in Japan. Please don't shoot me."

Shizuru stared emotionlessly at the pathetic man before raising the pistol. The cowering man shut his eyes. Shizuru paused to consider something before drawing back her hand and ramming the butt of the revolver into his temple. Jimenez crumpled to the ground.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jimenez." Shizuru tossed aside the revolver and walked back inside the room. There was no sign of Natsuki, although five brutally beaten men were on the floor. Shizuru assumed Natsuki had led her remaining attackers somewhere else since there was no British corpse anywhere. She sighed and decided to look for the wayward agent.

Shizuru relaxed her clenched left fist as she left the room. The sixth bullet fell from her hand and landed on the ground with a quiet clink.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki dodged a fist and rammed her elbow into her opponent's throat. The man began to cough uncontrollably, giving Natsuki the opportunity to strike his temple with the metal pipe she had picked up along the way, knocking him out in an instant. Natsuki barely had any time to celebrate her victory before someone crashed into her back. Both the agent and attacker careened into a bath.

Natsuki and the attacker came up sputtering at the same time. Natsuki acted first and pushed the man's head underwater. At this point, she didn't care if they lived or died; there were just too many goddamned VCS goons. Why the hell did Jimenez bring so many?

The man underneath Natsuki struggled, his hands flailing in the air and sending water everywhere. The agent ignored the wet hair in her eyes and redoubled her efforts, putting all her body weight on the man's head. Finally, his struggles began to become weaker and weaker before stopping completely. Natsuki sighed in relief and hoisted herself out of the bath, ruefully wringing out her wet shirt.

She picked up her bloody metal pipe and went out into the hallway, silently closing the door behind her. Her wet shoes made unpleasant squishy noises with each step. The agent wearily tried to find her way back to the original room, but after five minutes of walking it was evident that she was hopelessly lost.

"Stupid rich people with their stupid vices and their stupid need for privacy—"

Natsuki turned the corner only to sigh again as she spotted two of Jimenez's bodyguards at the end of the hallway. She brandished her pipe half-heartedly. "Come on, then, I haven't got all day."

All her fatigue evaporated when the two men pulled out guns with silencers attached. "You've got to be shitting me."

She quickly dove out of sight when the men opened fired. The guns made small "pfft" noises, but the bullets that impacted the wall were no less deadly than bullets from a regular gun.

Natsuki took off down the hallway and veered left, bursting into a random room. A few girls looked up in shock; the agent had strayed into their sleeping quarters. Natsuki desperately looked around for a place to hide.

Another door to the side opened. "Ara, has anyone seen Natsuki—"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki leapt forwards and grabbed Shizuru by the shoulders.

"Natsuki? Why are you wet?"

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at the sound of running footsteps. "Quick, take off your shirt!"

"What?" The honey-brunette looked shocked.

"No time to explain, just do it!"

Shizuru quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Natsuki threw off her wet jacket and grabbed Shizuru by the shoulders, pressing her against the wall.

"What—"

The door burst open. Natsuki panicked and pressed her lips against Shizuru's. Shizuru immediately responded, tangling her fingers in midnight blue hair. The agent was dimly aware of two figures rushing past her, but was immediately distracted when Shizuru nibbled her bottom lip—

Natsuki was suddenly jerked off of Shizuru by a pair of brutish hands. Shizuru would have laughed at the look of almost comical shock that replaced Natsuki's dazed expression if the man hadn't placed a pistol at the agent's temple.

"This ends here," he sneered.

"Yes, it does," a voice interjected. A glass vase was smashed onto the man's head. His eyes rolled backwards in his head and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. The other bodyguard was in a similar situation; a pile of shards rested near his head.

Natsuki whirled around and whistled. "Nice going, Munakata-san!"

Shiho pinned Natsuki and Shizuru with a deadly glare. "You two have created the biggest mess I've ever seen. Twenty bodies to clean up! They may not be dead, but they're near it. As long as I live, you two will never be allowed inside Garderobe again!" The mistress of Garderobe stormed off in a huff.

"She'll get over it. She said that the last time, too," Shizuru told Natsuki.

"As if I want to come back after nearly being drowned in a bath," Natsuki muttered. "Do you have what we came for?"

Shizuru held up the briefcase. "Briefcases are so convenient."

Natsuki sighed in relief. "I'm so glad I wasn't nearly killed for nothing."

Shizuru suddenly realized her state of undress and began to button her shirt, scowling. "And why did Natsuki have me take my shirt off?"

"Like I said, I fell into a bath before."

Shizuru glared at her. "So? Seeing me shirtless doesn't make Natsuki magically become dry."

"I didn't want to get your shirt wet?" Natsuki said unconvincingly.

Shizuru's glare intensified, but she nearly gasped when Natsuki stepped forwards and trapped Shizuru against the wall with her arms, pressing against Shizuru. Her body was a solid, but not uncomfortable, pressure against Shizuru. Natsuki idly trailed her fingers over Shizuru's side and smirked at hearing Shizuru's breath hitch. "Sorry, am I getting you wet?"

Shizuru couldn't tear her gaze away from smoldering emerald eyes. _You have no idea.__

* * *

_

_**Questions? Comments? Click on that link below...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Talk Is Cheap

_Heya, long time no see! Thanks for the reviews, they were very much appreciated…I should really be studying for finals, but I wrote this instead. It's been a while, so you might want to refresh your memory by reading the previous chapter._

_I suppose this chapter could be rated M…but I leave it to your good judgment. Enjoy._

* * *

Nao scanned the seemingly-abandoned dock from her vantage point before activating the transmitter in her ear. "Red Leader, north side of docks is all clear."

The transmitter crackled to life, emitting Midori's voice. "Roger that. In approximately two minutes, Team 2 will proceed to port side of the _Salacia_. Follow and infiltrate."

"Yes, ma'am." Nao ended the transmission and turned to Chie. "I feel like a little kid holding a lit match next to a shit-ton of dynamite."

Chie popped her gum. "I'm nervous, too. How come Midori gets a cool codename while the rest of us get called numbers?"

"Silence, Charlie Two, or I'll have you written up for insubordination. Besides, Midori totally showed herself to be a sci-fi nerd with that codename." Nao spotted Team 2 steadily creeping towards the docked cargo ship. "Ready to rock and roll?"

Chie checked the ammunition of her weapon before nodding. "Let's go."

The two silently joined their comrades. Although she couldn't see it, Nao knew that Midori and Teams 4 and 5 were doing the same thing on the other side of the cargo ship. They would each sweep their respective sides of the ship, taking out any belligerents who posed a threat, until any evidence of a drug shipment was found.

Nao's hands were slightly shaking as she lightly landed on the deck of the _Salacia_. Agents rarely were killed on their first missions, but it was known to happen—and Nao would be damned if she were one of the unlucky few.

One of the agents, superior in ranking to Nao and Chie, gestured to a door. "Take the upper levels of the hold, Team 3. We'll search the lower deck."

Nao and Chie nodded before disappearing through the door. Nao tapped on her night-vision goggles and indicated for Chie to follow her.

They had barely gone more than a few steps when Nao was alerted to voices ahead. She immediately halted and peered around the corner, seeing two guards casually conversing with each other. Nao turned to look at Chie and held up two fingers before indicating she would take the one on the left. Chie nodded.

They both stepped into the light at the same time. The two guards looked up in shock. The only sound was two little _pffts_ of air; seconds later, the guards dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of neat holes in their foreheads.

Nao carefully stepped over the growing puddle of blood. First kill—easy as pulling a trigger.

Nao and Chie continued down the narrow corridor and peeked out. They were overlooking some kind of holding bay where huge crates were stored. The crewmen of the ship were buzzing around, unbuckling the crates from their restraints and loading them onto small lift trucks. The men were looking around uneasily. One man, who seemed to be the supervisor, was barking into a walkie-talkie and apparently receiving no response.

"They know something's up," Chie noted to Nao.

They heard Midori's voice through their headsets. "Team 1 will create a distraction in the holding area. Team 2 and 3, you go down there to secure the crates—capture-before-kill basis. Don't let yourself get shot, but I want some witnesses alive as well. In 3…2…1…"

The crewmen below cried out, first in shock, then in pain, when several flash-bang grenades seemed to rain down from nowhere. Several of the men, panicked from being blinded, began to shoot wildly.

Nao and Chie jumped down from the platform and easily took out the few men who were firing blindly. On the other side of the cargo area, Team 2 was doing the same.

Being in an actual firefight was nothing like Nao had expected. It wasn't fun like in the video games. Nao would have no extra lives to continue playing: if she was shot, that was it. She wasn't naïve enough to not have expected the smoke, smell of blood, and god-awful, ear-ringing sound of semi-automatic gun fire; Nao wasn't a regular soldier, after all. Still, a small part of her wanted to drop her gun and flee, especially when she saw Chie jerk back and clutch the side of her head, a strange grimace of pain on her face and blood pouring from beneath her fingers.

Nao almost darted out from behind a crate to get to Chie, but an agent roughly grabbed the back of her shirt, barking out, "Stay where you are, rookie!" Nao gritted her teeth and remained behind cover after she saw another agent had dragged Chie out of the line of fire. Oh God, if Chie died, Aoi was totally going to kill Nao…

Nao didn't allow herself to think until the firefight was over. Barely two minutes had passed, and yet all of _Salacia's_ crewmen lay dead or wounded on the floor of the cargo hold.

The agent who had grabbed Nao, an older man who had clearly been doing his job for a long time, turned on his communicator. "Red Leader, holding area is secure. All targets have been eliminated."

"Good work, Alpha Two. We've secured the upper decks here and have been interrogating the captain, but he won't speak. Check the shipment."

"Yes, ma'am." Alpha Two ended the connection and turned to scowl at Nao. "Do you realize how stupid you acted during that engagement?"

Nao's throat felt dry. "Sorry, sir—"

"_Always_ keep your focus on the fight, or else it might not be your friend getting shot, it'll be you. _Comprende_?"

"Yes."

"Good. Stupid rookies and their mistakes…" the older agent walked away, grumbling to himself.

Nao ran over to where a pale Chie was on the floor, propped up against a crate. An agent was dispassionately winding a roll of gauze around Chie's head and looked up at Nao's arrival. Chie's eyes were closed.

Nao crouched down by Chie and frowned. "Chie?"

Chie didn't move. Nao leaned in to see if Chie was breathing.

"Get away from me, you smell like sweat and blood," Chie suddenly muttered. Nao jumped and grinned widely.

"You dumb fuck, I thought you were dead!" the redhead said enthusiastically. "What kind of dumbass gets shot up on their first mission?"

"What are you talking about? It's only a flesh wound," Chie deadpanned.

The agent wrapping Chie's head barked out a laugh. "That's the spirit, rookie. Though if the bullet went an inch to the left, you'd be dead right now." She finished dressing the wound and patted Chie's shoulder before leaving Nao and Chie alone.

Nao looked curiously at the bandage. "That was a fuckload of blood for a flesh wound."

"Head wounds always bleed the most, you know that," Chie said. "The bullet grazed my temple—hurt like a real bitch."

"At least you'll have a cool scar."

"I know, right?" Chie beamed.

Nao pulled Chie to her feet. "Come on, they're checking the shipment. I don't want to miss it."

Chie obligingly followed Nao to where an agent was opening a crate. "I really hope the tip-off was correct. I'd hate for a piece of my head to be missing for no reason."

"You already were missing something in your head," Nao riposted.

The agent finally got the top off the crate and ripped open out of the sacks. White powder gleamed in the low light.

"How do we tell if it's sugar or heroin?" someone voiced out.

Before anyone could stop her, Nao licked her finger and dipped it into the powder before putting it into her mouth. She immediately gagged. "Yep, that's pure heroin."

The small team of agents burst into cheers. Alpha Two smirked and tapped his headset. "Red Leader, operation is a success. Shipment has been recovered."

Nao nudged Chie with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"The gash in my head begs to differ."

"Okay, now you're just milking it." Nao lightly punched her arm. "How about I buy you a drink? First war wound, and all."

"Nah, not tonight. I have to get home; Aoi's probably worried. Rain check on that drink?"

"Ah, fine, whatever. You're no fun, being all responsible and whatnot."

Chie stuck her tongue out. Truthfully, she was slightly shaken by how close the bullet came to killing her, and she just wanted to get home to Aoi.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Sorry, am I getting you wet?"

Shizuru couldn't tear her eyes away from smoldering emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that were getting closer and closer until their lips were practically brushing—

"_Ahem._"

Shizuru turned her head to the side so that Natsuki's lips brushed against her cheek. Natsuki also looked to the intruder with a scowl. Shiho stood there with raised eyebrows. "If you're going to do that in my bathhouse, at least have the decency to pay for a room."

The now wide-awake girls behind Shiho giggled. "Aw, Munakata-san, you ruined the moment!"

"They were being so cute!"

"Don't mind us, keep going!"

Shizuru slipped under Natsuki's arm to stand before Shiho. "That won't be necessary, Shiho-san, we're leaving now. I will pay for the damages if you send me the bill."

Shiho grunted. "I'll be sure to do that. Don't come back for a while, Viola—you're bad news."

"That's common knowledge, isn't it?" Shizuru winked at the girls, who giggled and looked at her in adoration. "Come, Natsuki, our business here is done."

Natsuki scowled at the command. "Would it kill you to say please?"

"Perhaps not, but why take the chance? And the faster we get to my apartment, the faster we can get you out of those clothes…"

Natsuki's eyebrows rose. Say what?

"I have dry clothes Natsuki can change into." Shizuru smirked at Natsuki's expression. "What did Natsuki think I meant?"

"Something a lot more fun than that."

"Careful what you wish for, Natsuki." Shizuru tossed her a smirk and led the way out of the bath house.

A car was idling in front of the entrance; Natsuki noticed the same bodyguards from before were inside. Nice to see they were here _now_, and not when she was being assaulted by 20 other goons.

Shizuru slid into the backseat and moved over to make room for Natsuki. She opened the briefcase and perused through the thin file of papers inside.

Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru, their knees touching. "What's inside?"

"Money being moved into accounts, then taken out again and placed into different accounts, that sort of thing…" Shizuru scanned one of the papers more closely. "This one might be useful. First District Tokyo received several shipments of bismuth—a certain metal, I believe. There's even some sort of blueprint for a nuclear reactor, though I suspect it's a bit different than a usual reactor. Now, what use would Reito have for that?"

"The man's insane, I thought we established that!"

"True, but Reito is still as calculating as ever—after all, he _is_ a Viola."

"Insanity also happens to be genetic," Natsuki muttered.

"What was that?"

Natsuki coughed. "Nothing."

"I thought so. Now, you have your information; I want mine. What did you learn about my father's assassination?"

Natsuki couldn't help the shiver up her spine when Shizuru began to trace her collarbone. She grabbed Shizuru's hand to stop her caresses; Natsuki felt she was going to lose it if Shizuru kept it up. "Not yet, Shizuru, I need to know what the bismuth is for."

"That's hardly fair, is it?" Shizuru's eyes were hooded, her voice husky with lust. Natsuki couldn't keep herself from running a hand up Shizuru's thigh. Shizuru caught her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't play fair." They were so close to finishing that almost-kiss in the bathhouse—

The door on Shizuru's side opened. "Viola-san, we have arrived."

Natsuki glared at the man who had opened the door. _Fucking great timing, jackass. _

Shizuru pushed Natsuki away and picked up the briefcase, which had fallen to the floor. She nodded her thanks towards the driver and got out of the car.

Natsuki had to hurry her pace to catch up with Shizuru's strides. _Damn her for having longer legs…legs that would look very nice wrapped around my waist—no! Focus on the mission, Kruger!_

"In a hurry, are we?" Natsuki asked dryly when Shizuru bypassed her bowing subordinates with barely a cursory glance and nod.

"There's much we have to do, so I advise Natsuki to keep up."

Natsuki followed Shizuru into the lab. Irina was bent over some metal thingamajig and jerked back in surprise when Shizuru threw the briefcase onto the desk. "Shizuru-sama?"

"Irina-chan. I need you to look at these papers, hack into First District's database, and put two and two together. Figure out what they're planning to do. Can you do that for me?"

Irina opened the briefcase and scanned the papers. "I'll just need some time to sort it all out."

"That's fine; just send it up to my apartment when you're done. Natsuki and I need to have a little chat, anyways."

Natsuki ignored the little taunting _oooh_ Irina let out. "About what?"

"What you know about my father."

"You won't get a single thing out of me until I learn what Kanzaki's up to."

"And what if I don't give you the information unless you give me what I want?"

"…That's not going to happen."

"Why not? It seems fairer than Natsuki's way."

"How is it fairer?"

"Fairer to me, I meant."

"I'm not saying anything until you give me what I want to know."

"Ara, most people want me for my body, not my mind."

"…Can't I have both?"

"Yes, once you tell me what you learned about my father."

Irina groaned and covered her ears. "Enough already! Jesus Christ, you two argue like a married couple."

Shizuru and Natsuki glared at each other, then at Irina. Shizuru scoffed. "As if I would marry someone like Natsuki." She started to walk off in the direction of the elevator.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki snapped at Shizuru, hot on her heels.

Irina rolled her eyes as the two adults' squabbling died away. "God, they're bipolar as fuck."

_-000-000-_

Natsuki was still scowling as she got out of the shower. Infuriating, stubborn woman—why couldn't Shizuru just give her the information?

She roughly put on the white button-up shirt and short shorts Shizuru had given her—literally thrown into her face, actually. It seemed the great crime leader could be quite petty during arguments.

Her interactions with Shizuru seemed to be strictly limited to fighting or flirting. Natsuki supposed she argued with Shizuru because if she didn't distract herself with anger, she just might slam Shizuru against the wall and fuck her senseless.

This was bad.

Natsuki slept with a lot of people, but even she drew the line at sleeping with a known criminal leader. Or she used to, anyway. Now, she was _this_ close to saying, 'Screw the rules, just screw Shizuru."

But look at what happened to 009! 009 slept with one of the leaders of the Irish mob…ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean with a knife in his back for his troubles, the poor man. And Shizuru herself didn't seem that bad, but the Irish mob was child's play compared to what the VCS could do.

Fuck. Shit. Natsuki absolutely couldn't let herself succumb to Shizuru.

…Which was going to be exceedingly difficult with Shizuru wearing that skimpy silk robe.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru with an open mouth. Shizuru, sitting at the table with a cup of tea, was wearing a _very_ short black robe…and nothing else, it seemed.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki's presence. "Is Natsuki going to stand there the entire night or does she want a cup of tea?"

Natsuki shook herself out of her stupor and sat down. "No."

"No to standing or no to tea?"

Natsuki scowled. "Both."

Shizuru eyed Natsuki's attire. There was something rather appealing at seeing her own clothes on the dark-haired agent. The short shorts showcasing her toned legs, maybe, or was it the crisp white fabric stretching across her chest and emphasizing her body in oh-so-just the right places?

Natsuki could barely contain her shit-eating grin when she noticed crimson eyes roving over her body. "My eyes are up here, you know."

Shizuru's gaze snapped to amused emerald eyes. Natsuki smirked. "See something you like?"

"Natsuki looks rather good in white—and in my clothes."

"Maybe I'll have to wear them all the time, then, if you think so." Natsuki mentally smacked herself. _Bad Natsuki! No flirting!_

"Maybe I'd prefer to see Natsuki out of them." Shizuru stood and slowly walked around the table towards Natsuki. Natsuki willed her eyes to not drop below Shizuru's face. _Don't look at her legs, don't look at her legs—_

Natsuki warily watched Shizuru as she settled herself on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki had to place her palms flat down on the table in order to resist the urge to run her hands up Shizuru's legs.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's tense posture. The look in her eyes turned impossibly sultrier. "Ara, don't tell me I make Natsuki nervous?"

Natsuki scoffed. "No."

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and placed it on her thigh. She kept her hand on Natsuki's and threaded her other hand in dark hair. "I think Natsuki's lying."

"This shouldn't be happening."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, maybe because you probably wouldn't hesitate to put a knife in my back to save your own skin?"

"Like Natsuki wouldn't do the same?"

Natsuki stiffened when Shizuru began to plant light kisses down her jaw line. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me you're not enjoying this," Shizuru challenged.

"Fine. I'm not enjoying this." Natsuki struggled to keep her breathing even.

Light, superficial kisses turned into hot, wet caresses of the tongue. "And now?"

"Not even close." Lies, all lies.

"Well, we'll have to rectify this situation, won't we?" Shizuru turned to properly straddle Natsuki, making sure to grind in all the right places as she shifted positions.

Natsuki's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. "Stop that."

"Why? You want me to do this." Crimson eyes had turned alluringly dark in contrast to sharp, clear emerald.

"I never said that."

"Words are unnecessary. I only have to look at the way your body reacts to know you're lying." Shizuru's fingers traced Natsuki's face, causing her eyes to flutter shut. "Sight can be blinded, hearing can deceive, but touch? It can neither be faked nor ignored. The body will always give away your deepest desires, despite everything you do…"

"That doesn't mean you have to act on them," Natsuki gritted out.

"Ara, so stubborn. What is Natsuki afraid of? Touch can evoke the greatest pleasure…"

Natsuki couldn't help a gasp from escaping when Shizuru cupped her breast. She narrowed her eyes at Shizuru's shit-eating grin.

"It can also bring excruciating pain," Natsuki countered, taking Shizuru's hand and moving it up to a thin, long scar beneath her right collar bone, the scarred area a shade darker than the surrounding skin and just barely visible underneath the collar of her shirt. Shizuru surmised it was some kind of stab wound, since it was too narrow to be a bullet wound or a cigar burn.

At Shizuru's inquiring look, Natsuki explained. "A souvenir from my first mission in Andorra. I almost bled out before reaching a safe house."

Shizuru gently traced the slightly-raised scar with her fingers. "If pain did not exist, how would anyone know what pleasure felt like?"

"Can't you just live without feeling?" Natsuki asked almost plaintively. Shizuru could almost see the child that was forced to grow up too quickly and grew dispassionate and cynical towards the world in response.

Shizuru shrugged. "Humans are, by nature, emotive creatures. We are spurred on by rage, fear, envy, sorrow, joy, love, lust…Our emotions are the basis of the greatest epics, the most heart-breaking tragedies, and the most passionate affairs…" Shizuru trailed off pointedly, looking down at Natsuki in pure _want_.

Natsuki's mouth felt dry. "What do you want from me?" She let her lips brush against the hollow of Shizuru's throat, lingering on Shizuru's rapidly-beating pulse.

Shizuru closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards to allow Natsuki greater access to her neck. Natsuki felt Shizuru's throat vibrate underneath her lips as Shizuru started speaking.

"Ara, you still don't know? I shall put it more bluntly for Natsuki's sake, then." She drew away from Natsuki to look her coyly in the eye. "You're attractive. I'm attractive. We're both obviously attracted _to each other_, so why are we just fucking around and not actually _fucking_?"

At hearing Shizuru's words, Natsuki felt a fire ignite within and spread throughout her body. Shizuru was practically dangling a carrot in front of her, and damned if Natsuki didn't take the bait.

Natsuki suddenly stood up. She easily caught Shizuru around the waist, smirking at Shizuru's startled gasp, and lifted her onto the table. Natsuki planted her hands firmly next to each side of Shizuru and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Shizuru immediately responded enthusiastically, placing one hand on the back of Natsuki's neck and tangling the other in dark hair to pull Natsuki even closer.

The need for air eventually broke them apart. Natsuki raggedly panted against Shizuru's shoulder and blinked in surprise when she saw that Shizuru had somehow completely unbuttoned her shirt without her noticing. "I'm impressed."

Shizuru smirked. "Years of practice."

Natsuki rolled her eyes at the cocky answer but refused to answer, instead using her mouth for more productive action…such as placing wet kisses on Shizuru's throat. Her hands were caressing Shizuru's legs, pushing that short robe up even higher and eliciting approving moans from the honey-brunette. Natsuki's fingers barely breached Shizuru's panties when Shizuru suddenly shoved Natsuki away.

Natsuki landed in the chair with a surprised _oomph. _She looked up in annoyance, which was promptly washed away when Shizuru straddled her. By this time, Shizuru's robe had loosened considerably, a sight Natsuki greatly appreciated. Shizuru frowned and looked down to notice her bra was suddenly missing. "How—?"

She looked up at Natsuki's low chuckle. Natsuki smirked and threw Shizuru's bra to the side. "Years of practice," she mocked.

Natsuki's smug smile was immediately erased when Shizuru slowly slid down Natsuki's body, her teeth scraping Natsuki's abdomen as she went. Shizuru stopped eye-level at Natsuki's center, smirking at Natsuki's subtle squirming when she made no move.

Natsuki felt close to having a heart attack when Shizuru proceeded to use her teeth to pull down the zipper of Natsuki's shorts, maintaining eye contact all the while. Holy shit, it was kind of pathetic how turned on she was right now.

Natsuki couldn't help her head from falling back when Shizuru slipped her hand into Natsuki's shorts. "Jesus!"

Shizuru chuckled lowly. "You can call me Shizuru."

Natsuki impatiently tugged Shizuru up to straddle her leg. Natsuki pulled Shizuru in closer and dipped her head to trace circles on one breast with her tongue while massaging the other with her hand. She could barely contain her smirk at Shizuru's husky moan.

Just as Natsuki thought she was _finally_ going to get that robe off of Shizuru, an annoying ringing echoed in the apartment. Shizuru groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ignore it," Natsuki said. Her fingers were on the verge of pulling off Shizuru's panties, which were literally soaked through.

Shizuru sighed regretfully. "I can't. It's probably important."

Natsuki almost whimpered when Shizuru pushed her hands away and tightened her robe. "Tell them you're busy."

Shizuru leaned back and surveyed Natsuki with amusement. "I don't think my uncle will accept that excuse."

Natsuki frowned. "How do you know it's him?"

"He has a direct line to all VCS leaders. He rarely uses mine, though, so I'm assuming he's not calling just to catch up with his niece."

Natsuki scowled. "And what do you expect me to do while you have some family-bonding time with your uncle?"

Shizuru smiled devilishly. Natsuki was distracted by Shizuru's proximity to her face when she heard a series of sharp clicks and felt something cold encircle her left wrist. She looked down in confusion to see she had been handcuffed to the chair.

Natsuki tugged fruitlessly at her chained wrist before glaring at a smug Shizuru. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Shizuru slyly teased the fabric over Natsuki's clit with her fingers, making her gasp, before blowing Natsuki a kiss and sauntering out of the kitchen.

Natsuki immediately bolted up to follow, but the unwieldy chair she was chained to prevented her from doing so. She clenched her jaw in frustration. Damn that woman!

_-000-000-_

Once Shizuru was sure she was out of Natsuki's sight, she let the coy expression on her face to fall away, to be replaced with a fierce scowl. Someone damn well better be dying—Reito, hopefully.

Shizuru stood in front of the massive video screen and accepted the call. "What, Uncle?" She snapped.

Akio frowned indulgently, his cold, crimson gaze cutting through Shizuru even through the screen. "Ara, Shi-chan, is that any way to speak to your elders?"

Shizuru reined in her temper; her uncle, after all, was a very dangerous man. "My apologies. What do you need, Uncle?"

"Certain rumors are floating around, Shi-chan. Usually I'm not one for gossip, but when they involve the future of VCS…well, I can't help but listen. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, Uncle." Shizuru folded her arms and attempted to look bored. "Do you need me to pay the right people, break a few arms?"

"That hopefully won't be necessary, Shi-chan. I have all of what I need right in front of me."

Shizuru paused. "Excuse me?"

Akio's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with a British intelligence agent, Shizuru?"

Shizuru didn't miss the absence of her uncle's pet name for her. "I…"

"Come now, don't be shy. I'm sure it's a fascinating story."

Shizuru recovered quickly. "Nothing that concerns you, Uncle."

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, my dear niece—anything that involves VCS is my concern."

"You're not in charge anymore; therefore, it is none of your concern," Shizuru calmly stated.

Akio finally lost his temper, slamming his fist onto the table. "I will _always_ be in charge, and I will not let a couple of children ruin what I have worked my entire life to build!"

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, so I assume you've finally discovered that Reito has lost control of the South American branches?"

"That worthless piece of shit destroyed a decade's worth of work!" Akio seethed. "And you! That British agent, Shizuru—"

"—Is of no importance, I assure you. She is helping me with a personal matter."

"What am I supposed to think? If I cannot trust family, you expect me to trust MI6?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Did Reito tell you that? I find it tiring that he tells on me whenever things do not go his way. Did you know he's here in Japan, planning some insane scheme for control over _my_ branches? Reito is having delusions of grandeur; perhaps you should speak to him, Uncle."

"Oh, I will—I expect he's hiding at our old summer home. But that agent—"

"She's going to help me find Father's killer," Shizuru coldly announced.

Akio momentarily looked taken aback before scowling heavily. "Again with this nonsense, Shizuru? We have eliminated every possible suspect in his murder—one of them was bound to be the culprit."

"I need hard evidence for sake of mind, Uncle. As I said, it does not concern you."

"You are being distracted from your duties! Forget this bullshit and focus on your job, Shi-chan." Akio spoke with finality. "Now, I was thinking we could open another trade route with the Thai Mafia—"

"No."

"No?" Akio frowned. "The Taiwanese, then? Both are looking for a strong ally, I hear—"

"I mean no as in no, I will not let this matter drop. Finding my father's killer is my first and only priority," Shizuru stated calmly.

Akio's face turned an interesting shade of puce. "Shizuru, I'm warning you—"

"You and I both know I wasn't supposed to be involved in VCS, that Father didn't want me a part of it. So, Uncle, I have no special attachment to VCS, and I don't particularly care if it lives or dies—consider that _my_ warning."

"You wouldn't dare—" Akio looked apoplectic.

"Now, I'm going to go back to bed, where a certain British agent is waiting. If you'll excuse me—" Shizuru sarcastically waved at the infuriated Akio and ended the call.

She momentarily allowed herself to bask in the adrenaline from defying her uncle before dropping her face into her hands and groaning. Akio Viola did not forgive easily; she was kind of-maybe-definitely in serious trouble with her uncle—the type of trouble that involved physical punishment. Perhaps a few bruised ribs, or a fractured wrist; the last time she had displeased Akio, her abdomen ended up looking black-and-blue for weeks.

Shizuru composed herself. She would deal with her uncle when the time came. For now, she just wanted to feel nothing but pleasure; she considered it compensation for the many injuries she received in her line of work. Natsuki had better live up to her reputation—though clearly, the agent knew what she was doing if the state of Shizuru's panties were any indication.

Shizuru returned to where she had left Natsuki, expecting to be met with glowering emerald eyes. "Ara, I hope I did not keep Natsuki waiting—" She paused at seeing the empty chair. Shizuru sighed in frustration; she was in no mood to play games.

"Looking for something?"

Shizuru whirled around. Natsuki was leaning against the doorframe, twirling the handcuffs around a finger with a shit-eating grin firmly affixed on her face.

"How did you—?"

"Please. You think handcuffs can hold me?" Natsuki scoffed. She looked over Shizuru with a critical eye. "Though I might have to punish you for even trying it in the first place…"

Shizuru took a step towards Natsuki and let her robe drop to the ground. Foreplay was done; all she wanted was release, damn it! From the look on Natsuki's face, the agent whole-heartedly agreed.

The next few minutes were a blur, but somehow they ended up on Shizuru's luxurious king-sized bed. Clothes were completely strewn about the room, not that Natsuki noticed, or cared.

Natsuki yelped when Shizuru suddenly flipped them over and straddled her, smirking at Natsuki's shock. "Sorry, but I like to be in control."

She cut off any protest with a kiss, her hands wandering down Natsuki's body.

It was going to be a long night.

_-000-000- _

Natsuki wasn't sure what time it was, though she guessed it was somewhere in the early hours of the morning. The night had faded away without notice from either of the bed's occupants.

Now that most of their passion had been sated—Natsuki had lost count after the eighth round—Natsuki was half-sitting, half-reclining against the head of the bed. Shizuru was lying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her pillow, wine-red eyes half closed.

It took Natsuki some effort to string two coherent thoughts together; clearly, the bar had been raised for mind-blowing sex.

Natsuki's eyes were trained on Shizuru's back—or more specifically, on the beautifully-inked serpent tattoo that started on Shizuru's hip, stretched across her back, and ended on her opposite shoulder.

"You have a tattoo." It wasn't a question.

Shizuru lazily opened her eyes. "So I do."

"Why is that ridiculously hot?" Natsuki muttered to herself.

Shizuru heard her anyways and chuckled. "I got it when I was 17…I don't think I ever saw my father that angry in my entire life. He didn't let me out of his sight for an entire year."

"Does it mean anything?" Natsuki trailed her finger along the intricately-detailed ink.

Shizuru smiled at the almost-childish intensity Natsuki was regarding her tattoo with. "You could say that. There's an old myth about Kiyohime, a beautiful woman who was driven mad when her lover abandoned her. She transformed into an enormous serpent and pursued him across the land, eventually burning him to death."

Natsuki's fingers stilled. "…Are you threatening me?"

Shizuru looked amused. "Hardly. My mother used to tell me the story all the time before she was killed. It's one of the few things I remember about her."

"That's…nice." Natsuki paused. "I don't really know what to say."

Shizuru flashed her a quick smile. "Words aren't necessary."

"My mother abandoned me. I don't think I'd want anything to remember her by," Natsuki mused.

Shizuru shifted onto her back to face Natsuki. "Do you wish it were different?"

"Wish what?"

"I don't know…your mother. Your life. Everything, I suppose."

Natsuki slid down next to Shizuru. "Do you?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Shizuru countered.

"Dreams are only for normal people, not for people like us."

"Natsuki doesn't allow herself to dream, but willingly engages in pillow talk?"

Natsuki scowled. "I usually leave after sex, but I have no place to go."

"Unfortunately for Natsuki, I usually kick people out of my apartment after sex."

"Then I guess we're not finished yet." Natsuki smirked and rolled on top of Shizuru.

Shizuru let out a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes shut when Natsuki began to grind slowly against her center. Natsuki stared down at her in fascination; Shizuru truly was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

It didn't take long to push Shizuru over the edge; Natsuki smugly noted that Shizuru was probably still sensitive from earlier. Natsuki didn't know what possessed her to do it, but as Shizuru panted into her ear, she blurted it out. "Kumo."

Shizuru's eyes slowly opened. "What?"

"Your father's assassin. Goes by the name Kumo; last known location is Torishima Island." Natsuki shifted self-consciously. "Is that good enough for you?"

The look on Shizuru's face was appreciative and calculating all at once. "It's a start."

* * *

_Hey look, a predominately ShizNat chapter. Don't you think that deserves a review? ;) _

_Also, I am going to obnoxiously self-promote my other story, Sucker Punch, in this AN…_

_*ahem*: Hear ye, hear ye! If you have the time, give Sucker Punch a read!_

…_There, consider it promoted. 'Til next time. _


End file.
